With the End Comes a New Beginning
by minimerc
Summary: Complete The universe that Ami, Hotaru, and Shingo grew up in has been destroyed by evil. They are sent to the GWuniverse so they can defeat this new threat. But something's not right here. Why doesn't anybody remember anything? HA QH Ja ne. R
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is like a first crossover fic for me unless you count my Dating Game fic but oh well. Anyway two stories really inspired me to write this. One is called "SENSHI AND GUNDAMS" and the other one is called "Couples Impossible" Now this isn't going to be a Usagi gets the guy kind of story. If you are looking for that try another fic. The two main people are my two favorite senshi. (Hint: Notice my author name) Anyway I also have some extra people as well so all of the Gundam Pilots get a girl but you will be surprized who.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or either of their characters (I wanna own Quatre! A girl can dream can't she?) I own anything that doesn't belong in Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Inner Senshi and Hotaru: 16  
  
Outer Senshi: 20  
  
Gundam Pilots: 18  
  
***....*** Different times  
  
"...." Speaking  
  
'.....' Thinking  
  
(....) Author's Notes  
  
Italics mean dreams or visions or voice overs  
  
  
  
***Sailor Moon World***  
  
She watched as all of her friends fell one by one at the hands of this new enemy. She was one of the few to survive as well as her princesses, prince, and four other Sailor Senshi. The war waged on more. Both sides were losing lives but the Sailor Senshi were dying quicker. The last of the monsters of this fleet were dead but not before they called for reinforcements. Only two senshi were left standing. Their princesses and prince were on their last limbs. "A...Ami-chan, pl..ease go. You and H..Hotaru-chan can not d..do anymore for this dimension," Princess Serenity said while lifting her crystal into the air, "and take the Ginzushous with you." Serenity began to cough up blood onto her once heavenly white dress. "But Princess...." Sailor Mercury began to argue but was shut down by Serenity's glare. She looked over at her disappearing daughter and nodded her head, "Are you ready Chibi-usa?" "H...hai Kassan!" Neo Princess Serenity managed to choke out while struggling to raise her crystal into the air. All the crystals of the dead senshi began to circle both crystals (Outers rotate around Chibi-usa's and the Inners around Serenity's). They both began to chant:  
  
Dear Crystal of life and light  
  
Give Mercury/Saturn the power to fight  
  
Unite into one! (::sweatdrops:: Ghetto I know but I couldn't think of something)  
  
With that said the two Ginzushous morfed with their respective crystals. The inner senshi's crystals combinded with the Original Ginzushou and the outer senshi's crystals did the same with the Future Ginzushou. The new two crystals floated over to their new owners. "P...please listen to what I am about to tell you. Sailor Mercury, senshi of knowledge and ice, you are the strongest scout besides myself. Even my daughter and Sailor Saturn's powers could not weaken your hidden powers but now alot of them have now been awaken as well as you Sailor Saturn. Now the both of you possess the powers of your friends. The Inner Senshi and my powers as Sailor Moon have been given to you in that crystal that you have Mercury so use that power wisely." Princess Serenity said. "H..Hotaru-chan, you now possess the powers of your family, the outer senshi as well as my senshi powers. P..please be careful." Neo Princess Serenity said before leaving this world once and for all. Saturn bowed her head in respect for her lifeless friend. "You t..two must go before the reinforcements come. You may not be able to s...s..ave this world but you can help another. This new enemy is also c..causing trouble in another dimension. A dimension of machines and war. Once you get there you have to look for two young men by the names of Heero Yuy and Quatre Raberba Winner. You will become Gundam Pilots until the enemy comes out of hiding behind those machines. You w...will recieve instructions upon your ar.arrvial. Heero Yuy will have a message for you from Dr. J that only your mini computer can read, A...Ami- chan. Now go....." Their princess said before passing into the other world. Mercury collasped to her knees with grief.  
  
Saturn walked over to her dead Setsuna-mama, tears streaming down her face, and picked up her Time Staff. She brushed the tears away and walked away from Pluto's lifeless body. Sailor Saturn touched her crystal for the first time and then all of the powers of the outer senshi ran through her veins. The sign of Pluto appeared on her forehead ask she spoke, " My Tousan Chronos, guardian of time and space, lend me your power! Open the breached taboo doors!" The doors of time and space opened and Saturn stepped towards her destiny. She took one more glance at her "family" then called Mercury. Mercury reluctanly stood up and grabbed her new crystal. The power of the inner senshi flowed through her and she felt stronger than before. She walked towards the taboo doors. She turned around and overlooked all of the lifeless bodies of her friends, her mother, her love, and many other citizens and also the rubble of once lovely buildings. "This is the price of war." she whispered to herself before joining Saturn and disappearing from this dimension, forever.  
  
***Gundam World***  
  
A.C. 197 was when a terrible war broke out. The cause of this war was the assassination of Vice Forien Minister Relena Dorlin as well as two of her preventor body guards, Lucrezia Noin and Hirde Schbeiker. Another cause of this war was new mobile suits that match the powers of the Gundams. They had been attacking the rebuilt Sank Kingdom and had destroyed it once again. Milliardo Peacecraft was trying his best to recruit ex-soldiers to help protect the kingdom but he could not find any mobile suit to be strong enough to defeat this new enemy  
  
A.C. 198 is a year later. The Earth is still struggling to fight under the command of Zechs Merquise. No one has seen the Gundam Pilots in action for two years. The reason for that is because the Gundam Pilots were rebuilding their gundams that they has destroyed.  
  
"Heero, why do we just continue to just sit around here and wait while so many innocent people lose their lives?" the Amercian pilot whined. "It would be more advantagous for us to complete the construction of our gundams before jumping out into battle. Think for a minute Duo. This new enemy is as strong as the gundams so why would we fight with meaningless machines that we know will lose." the Japanese pilot explained while testing out his new cockpit. "Duo, Heero does have a point. What is the point of dying when you..." Before the blonde Arab could finish his sentance he was fallen upon by two young ladies in school uniforms. (Not transformed anymore) Both of the girls looked badly beaten with all of their bruises and blood running from eveywhere. The pilots were about to pick the girl off of Quatre when the awoke. The blue-haired one turned beet red while her black haired friend screamed, startling all of the pilots except for Heero. The two girls got up quickly and got into their fighting stances. "Who are you?" the blue haired girl asked rather coldly. "We don't need to tell you weak women anything." Wufei said.(Like I really need to tell you who said that.) "Who are you calling weak!" the black haired girl spat out, "One who hasn't experianced a really war is weak." "Well you have just proved my point for me." the Chinese pilot retorted. "We don't need to get into this arguement right now. We are on a mission, remember." the blue girl said then turned to the pilots, "Do you think you can help us? We are looking for to young men named Heero Yuy and Quatre Raberba Winner. Have you heard of them?" "Why are you looking for Heero and Quatre? How come you fell from the sky? Who are you?" Duo asked the two girls. "We will only tell you if you are a Gundam Pilot. If you are not, you are just wasting our time." the dark haired girl answered. "I am Quatre Raberba Winner. Why do you want to speak to me?" Quatre stood up from the ground and held out his hand. " I am Ami Mizuno and this is my friend, Hotaru Tomoe. We were instructed to find you and Heero Yuy for we are new Gundam Pilots that Dr. J has told you about. And Heero Yuy has a message for us that he could not hack into." The blue-haired girl said. "Gundam Pilots?!?! You weak women are going to become Gundam Pilots?" Wufei said, "Those who are weak should not fight." "Yes we are going to become Gundam Pilots. I am 07 and Ami-san is 06. And if you continue calling me weak, I be forced to show you how weak you are." Hotaru threatened. Ami typed at her mini p.c. and then pointed it at Wufei. "Your name is Chang Wufei?" Ami asked the Chinese pilot. "Yes it is, why?" he asked. "Well Wufei I must warn you. If you continue mocking Hotaru-chan, she will kill you. We have undergone more intense training than any of you have including Heero Yuy. If we were so weak then do you think we would become Gundam Pilots? Death is Hotaru- chan's specialty that is why she is call the Senshi of Death and Destruction." Ami explained to Wufei. "But I'm the God of Death." Duo said but was met with a harsh laugh. "I really don't believe that. You may use that as a title but it is false. You have to experiance a real battle to have any title like that. Now if you would please hand me the computer chip so we can leave and get on with our mission." Hotaru yelled up at Heero. Heero ignored the girl and continued to check the system and repair his gundam. (They are almost complete. They just need a few more important parts) "Excuse me, Heero Yuy, 01, Odin Jr., or whatever you want to call yourself, please hand over the computer chip. What use is it to you if you can't even use it?" Ami said while riding the cable to the cockpit that Heero was sitting in. "How did you know my name?" Heero asked in his monotone voice. "I looked you up. Now if you please stop with the stalling and hand me the computer chip so we can leave." Ami said in her mocking monotone voice. He looked at her for a moment and it looked like he was going to give it to her until he threw the small chip out of the gundam. Ami jumped out of the Gundam after it. The pilots and Hotaru watched as Ami caught the disk and landed gracfully on her feet. She summond Hotaru and began walking off. She stopped for a second and turned to face the pilots, "We'll see you at school I guess. And you need to fix a few bugs in the Wing Zero's systems. If you used it now it would overload and the gumdan would probally self-destruct without being told. I just thought you should know." and with that Ami and Hotaru left the pilots speachless.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well that was long to me anyway. Well Ami and Hotaru did act harsh and mean and OOC but you would too if you thought you lost all that you loved in a battle and you ran away from the battle instead of fighting it. Anyway please read and review. Sorry all the fans of the original senshi, Relena, Hirde, and Noin but I had to kill them off for a reason. Hope ya liked it. I've already made couples so please don't ask me to pair people up. Ami/Heero Quatre/Hotaru. Ja ne. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm not much of a fanfiction write so I'm new to this. Let me clear up a few things: One, All of the Sailor Senshi except Ami and Hotaru are dead and will stay dead. Two, When Ami and Hotaru touched the crystals they didn't just aquire the powers of their respective senshi but they also gained some of their additudes. Three, I'll try to get one or two more chapters out this week cause I'm on break. Well on with the fic....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new things in the story that I can't tell you about yet.  
  
Ami & Hotaru: 16  
G-boys: 18  
Zechs: 20   
  
"..." talking  
'...' thinking  
(...) Author notes  
Italics mean dream or voice over.  
****....**** Different place/dimension.  
  
  
~~~~~ Last Time ~~~~~   
He looked at her for a moment and it looked like he was going to give it to her until he threw the small chip out of the gundam. Ami jumped out of the Gundam after it. The pilots and Hotaru watched as Ami caught the disk and landed gracfully on her feet. She summond Hotaru and began walking off. She stopped for a second and turned to face the pilots, "We'll see you at school I guess. And you need to fix a few bugs in the Wing Zero's systems. If you used it now it would overload and the gundam would probally self-destruct without being told. I just thought you should know." and with that Ami and Hotaru left the pilots speachless.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once the girls were out of the seeing and hearing range of the pilots, they stopped walking. Ami whiped out a small, sharp, icy blue diamond and tore a hole in the open air. A small black vortex appear and Ami pulled at her new crystal as well as her henshi wand. She put both of the items in her space pocket then sealed it up. Hotaru took out her sharp lilac diamond and did the same as her older commrad. (Hotaru just turned 16 and Ami is about to turn 17 soon)  
  
After that was complete, Ami looked down at her mini computer. She didn't have time to notice the change when they were interacting with the other Gundam pilots. It had a few added features than before, 'Probally because of the crystal' Ami thought before taking out the microchip and placing it in her p.c.'s drive system. Buttons began to flash and the mini computer took a new shape of a projector. Ami dropped it and backed away slowly as a figure emerged on the new mini projector. Hotaru gaped in amazement at the figure that just appeared, "P..Princess!" "Yes it is I, Hotaru-chan and Ami-chan but this is only a projection of myself before the battle in which you have just escaped. You can not talk back to me so please just listen. Yes I know that it was you two who were to survive. The Ginzushou told me itself and the Ginzushou is never wrong. I have prepared everything for you in this dimension but there are major differences here than in our dimension. You have to have met your fellow pilots otherwise you wouldn't have gotten this chip, so what did you think of them. Oh wait you can't answer that to me," the image of Serenity sweadropped, "Well I must warn you of this, there are Sailor Senshi of this dimension as well. They are not the one we are, but you two can join them. They do not possess a Mercury or Saturn but they have not surfaced yet so keep a low profile. And before I leave I must tell you of this. You two will meet a very formilar person in this dimension. Yes he is from our dimension but his sleeping powers sent him here, to keep him safe from harm. Please protect your prince for you can't protect your princess anymore. You will meet him if you go to the nearest Junior Highschool. I also took care of him as well. Good-bye my dearest Senshi and may the good spirits be with you." Then the picture faded away with Serenity waving. "Why would Mamoru be in a junior highschool?" Hotaru asked her blue-haired friend. "Well it might not be Mamoru-san. We better check it out." Ami said while picking up her once again mini computer.   
  
****Outside of South Moutain Junior Highschool****  
  
"How much longer until they are let out?" Hotaru asked impaciently. (I would be too if I was waiting there for 2 hours. Yes they arrived at one without knowing it. Different time.) "They should get out in about five more minutes. Please calm down Hotaru, I'm just as excited as you are." Ami tried to clam down her irrated friend. Just then the let out bell rang, releasing all of the children from their academic prison for a four-day weekend. Ami and Hotaru walked through the 11, 12, and 13 year olds until they came to a blonde 13 year old who was facing the other way. Ami tapped him on the shoulder and her spun around very quickly. In Ami and Hotaru's minds everything began to slow down around them. Their main focus was this boy, their prince, their friend. "Ami-san? Hotaru-kun? What are you doing here?" The blond asked before being glomped by the two older girls. "Shingo-chan! You're alive and safe." Ami said after releasing the younger boy. "We thought that you were dead like everyone else." Hotaru blurted out without relizing it until it was too late. "What do you mean dead? How did all of us get here? All I remember was asleep in my room and then next thing I know is I'm on the ground in the park." Shingo told them. "Well I guess we should tell you the truth our prince." Ami said to the very confused Shingo. "Prince!?! Are you two feeling okay? I want to hear this story." Shingo said in a disbelieving voice. "Well it all starts........." Ami began to explain to the entire story about the Moon Kingdom and then about how they were all reincarnated and how they protect the world as the Sailor Senshi. She finally finished with the last battle that took everyone's lives except for hers and Hotaru and how they ended up in this dimension. "And that's the whole story in a nutshell, Shingo." Hotaru finished for Ami who became breathless after all of the explaining. "So you two are apart of the Sailor Senshi and so was my ditzy sister. That seems pretty hard to believe but I guess you wouldn't lie about all of that." Shingo finally believed them. "Well now, Shingo, you are gonna live with us and we'll be your guardians so we better go find a place to stay and jobs." Ami told Shingo and Hotaru before starting off. Before Ami walked two feet, a long black limo pulled up next to her and the window rolled down to reveal a strange man with mostly mechanical body including his eyes. "Hello young lady. Are you by any chance a young girl named Ami Mizuno?" the strange man asked. "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Ami countered. "Well it would be in your best interest for you and your friend who I presume is Hotaru Tomoe to come with me." he told the blue-haired genius, "I won't bite you. Serenity must have told you of me. I am to provide money for your living accomidations and schooling. Oh wait I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Dr. J." the old man finished. "So you are Dr. J. Well thank you for your kindness. We will not let you down in this war." Ami told the old man while Hotaru and Shingo moved closer. "Dr J. how can you afford all of that. You already built our gundams the Mercurian and the Firefly so how do you have all of this money to pay for our living?" Hotaru questioned the old scientist. "There are somethings I can not answer and that is one of them, young lady. Now I must go, I'll instruct you from your new laptop and here is your money to find an apartment. Goodbye 07 and 06." He handed Ami the laptop and the money then shut his window and drove off.   
  
****Meanwhile with the Gundam Pilots****  
  
"Did you see that Ami girl. She put a Heero stunt by jumping out of that cockpit and actually landing on her feet. Wu-man, I think you are wrong about those girls." Duo said while patting Wufei on the back. "Maxwell stop calling me that name. It is injust because my name is Wufei not Wu-man but you might be right about those girls." Wufei retorted, wacking the American pilot's hand away. "After the Ami one pulled that stunt, I felt a weird vibe from her like I know her from somewhere before. Like in another life or something. She seemed so formilar to me." Quatre said to himself but the pilots heard him, "The other one, Hotaru seemed formilar too. I think we need to find out more about these girls" "Q-man you are right once again. I need to get their phone numbers because they were good looking." Duo said, while the rest sweatdropped. "What do you think, Trowa, Heero?" Wufei asked them, trying to ignore Duo. "I believe that I know them from somewhere as well but it would be pretty risky just to go on a feeling or hunch." Trowa expressed his feelings and then became mute once again. "I believe that you all are being foolish. Those girls do not know us and we do not know them." Heero stated plain and simple. "Then how did Ami know your real name when we didn't even know, Odin Jr.?" Duo questioned, teasing Heero alittle at the end. "I don't know. They must have stumbled onto a profile of my past name." Heero calmly replied, "You actually believe you know these girls already and are afrid of them then you all must be insane. That Hotaru one is very intimadating but she can't be that powerful and the girl named Ami looks like a weakling too. It was luck that she didn't hurt herself when she jumped." Heero finished and then turned back to his repairs on the system that Ami had suggested. "I think you are covering up the fact that you like this Ami girl, Heero. I saw the way you were looking at her." Duo teased but stopped when Heero jumped out of the Wing Zero's cockpit and pointed his trusty gun at Amercian's head. "I do not wish to be distracted from my repairs so please shut up Duo before I blast a bullet into your thick skull." Heero said in his usually monotone voice and Duo quickly shut up and sat down on the ground. (sorry about that Duo lovers but someone had to say it and Duo has a big mouth) Heero reached his cockpit again but only pretended to work because he couldn't do any serious thinking now. 'I'm not going to get any work done with Ami on my mind. I have to find out more about her. And Duo's wrong, I don't like that girl. I just met her but I had that weird feeling when I was around her. Heero think seriously, you were a little bit sick but it passed.' Heero kept on with this battle in his head going on for awhile. 'I'll see her at school and then ask her.' He told himself and finally gave up the repairs for the day and fell asleep in the cockpit.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well I hope you liked. It took me awhile as well but I hope it satisfies you great reviewers. Ja ne minna-san. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well I promised you chapers and I'll give them to you and I'll try to make them lengthy. Someone asked me the couples. Well the main ones are Heero/Ami and Quatre/Hotaru. Another person emailed me questions about my story and that was a great thing to do. (Ahhh! I'm begining to sound like my teachers) You people can email me anytime. Well I'm not gonna waste any more of your time. On with the story.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except new things in the story that I can't tell you about yet.  
  
Ami & Hotaru: 16  
G-boys: 18  
Zechs: 20   
  
"..." talking  
'...' thinking  
(...) Author notes  
Italics mean dream or voice over.  
****....**** Different place/dimension.  
  
~~~~Last Time~~~~  
Heero reached his cockpit again but only pretended to work because he couldn't do any serious thinking now. 'I'm not going to get any work done with Ami on my mind. I have to find out more about her. And Duo's wrong, I don't like that girl. I just met her but I had that weird feeling when I was around her. Heero think seriously, you were a little bit sick but it passed.' Heero kept on with this battle in his head going on for awhile. 'I'll see her at school and then ask her.' He told himself and finally gave up the repairs for the day and fell asleep in the cockpit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The new trio finally did find a apartment with two bedrooms and a fold-out couch. Shingo, still having the crush on Ami, was a gentelman and offered to take the couch while the girls could have the bedrooms. After coming back from a fast food place they ate at, the gang went to bed.  
  
(stupid Italics aren't working. It's a dream)They finally met up with the rest of the senshi but also there were these new young men, one was Shingo and the rest had shadows covering their faces. One of the figures called out to me, "Sister, you and your friends must transform and quickly. We are under attack by Lezamaverse! They are after the Queen's crystal." The boy explained before running off with most of the young men but one stayed behind. "Princess Mercury, my love, please don't die in this battle," He asked her, his prussian blue eyes shining behind the shadow that covered his face. "I'll try my prince. You should becareful as well. And please watch over my brother for me" The Mercurian Princess said to her love before he ran off onto battle. "Ami-chan, come on you still need to transform." scolded a worried Princess Mars. "I'm coming Kyra-chan. MERCURY POWER!" Ami transformed into her warrior alter ego, Sailor Mercury.  
  
The group of girls ran outside to the battlefield to find hundreds and hundreds of dead bodies of the yomas and the soilders and civians of the Solar System. Mercury scanned the horrific sight with her eyes for her brother and her prince. She found her brother morning over the loss of his beloved Princess Saturn. All of the outer senshi were dead, including Pluto who had broken her taboo to fight. The knights of the inner planets weren't doing to good either but they were their only to stall as the senshi powered up their ultamate attack. Of course the leader of the Lezamaverse wasn't an idiot and sent her strongest warriors to take care of the daughters of the universe.(aka the inner senshi) They attacked the unsuspecting senshi and killed Mars and Jupiter. Then they went after the Princess of the White Moon but Venus sacrificed herself to save Serenity. "That only leaves me to protect the Princess and I will die but I might take a few of the enemy down with me." Mercury said to herself as the yomas apporached. She whipped out her mini computer and planned a stage of attack but never really had a chance to use it because the one of the servants of the Lezamaverse grabbed her by the neck and began to choke the life out of her. Mercury's eyes widened and then out of no where a blade of ice sliced off the yoma's arm and sliced it in half too. "You have already taken my princess away from me, I'm not letting you do the same with my sister." Mercury Prince yelled while slicing and dicing a few more monsters. Their master was quiet annoyed and took matters into her own hands, first by stabbing the Mercurian Prince in the back with one of his friend's sword. She then reached out and choked Mercury and her lover, the prince of the Sun. 'It can't end like this! I have to fi....' Sailor Mercury told herself before her neck snapped...(end of dream here)  
  
A terrified Ami shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. 'That dream...it felt so real. Was it a vision of what's to come? No it can't be it was a vision from long ago in this time but how was I in it when I am not from this time? And who were those people? Brother? Kyra-chan? The Sun Prince?' Ami held her head in her arms, "What does it all mean? Does it mean that it was my destiny to come here as well? Does it mean I am of this dimension and not the one I had fought for?," she plopped back onto her pillow, "I'm so confused...." Ami later decided to dismiss the dream until morning and fell back asleep  
  
****With the G-boys****  
  
Heero shot up quickly from his sleeping place in his cockpit, covered in his own sweat. 'This is the fifth time I've had that dream. What does it all mean? And who were all of those people? Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and even Duo were in my dream but there was a younger kid and 9 girls that I don't know in it as well. Why was I call the Sun Prince of something like that?' Heero tried to find the answer to one question but another just jumped out at him. "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself quietly so no one else would hear him. He jumped down from his cockpit and streched alittle. "I see I wasn't the only one that couldn't sleep." a voice said, almost startling Heero if he didn't reconize the voice. "Why are you up, Quatre? I thought you were dead tired yesterday." He asked in his usually monotone voice. "The same reason you are." Quatre simply replied while Heero whipped around. "What do you mean the same reason? Did you have it too?" Heero questioned the Arab who just nodded. "As did I" Trowa said while stepping out of the shadows.(collecting fire wood for coffee and tea or heat) "Duo and Wufei don't seem to have these dreams but they are in them. I guess we have more signifigant use for these visions of, I'm guessing, our past lives." Quatre stated before turning and lighting the firewood Trowa had brought back. "I say we should figure this out in the morning and alert Wufei and Duo of what we see." Trowa said before leaving to his tent. "I don't care I just want these dreams to stop." Heero said before riding the cable to the cockpit of the still unfinshed Wing Zero. "Good night then Heero, Trowa." Quatre said before slipping back into his sleeping bag.(He likes to sleep on the ground without a tent. ::sweatdrops:: Don't ask me why) Heero grunted in responce and tried to get to sleep again.  
  
****The South Moutain Jr. High School After the Four-Day Weekend****  
  
"Well Shingo, this is where we leave you. Have a nice day. We'll meet you in the playground when we come to get you so please try not to be late." Ami explained to the 13 year old blond before he stepped into the school. Ami turned to Hotaru and they began to walk to the High school which was about a block or two away. No even off of the Middle School's property, the laptop that was given to Ami by Dr. J. began to beep. Ami opened it hastily and moved her head alittle so Hotaru could see as well. "Good morning ladies. I have a mission for you. Your gundams are in the hanger, waiting for you. The Gundam Pilots left already for the Arabian Desert where the attack is happening. You must hurry!" Dr. J. said before he ended transmission. "Well there goes school. Atlease we aren't registered yet." Hotaru said before she and Ami ran off the the Gundam Hanger to pick up the Mercurian and the Firefly.  
  
When they reached their destination, they were met by a group of mechanics that were working on their gundams. A few whispered and murmured about the two girls as they ran past them and jumped into the cockpits of their respective gundams. "Hotaru, let's get going." Ami told her friend beofre closing the hatch and blasting off out of the hanger. "Right behind ya, Ami" Hotaru said before doing the exact same thing.  
  
The two former Sailor Senshi reached the battlefield an hour later to find more than a hundred mobile suits cornering the other Gundams and their pilots.  
  
****G-boys point of view***  
  
"We've been corner, you guys and I'm running out of ammo here." Duo informed his comrads. "We still have our self-destruct buttons, we can use them." Trowa inquired. "No need for that boys, we'll take care of this." all the Gundam Pilots heard over their intercoms Ami's voice. Two new gundams landed from the sky and began to fire their weapons immediantly. One of the mechs was dark blue and silver, looking similar to the Wing Zero but in the orb (you know the thing on the Wing Zero's chest) was the symbol of Mercury floating within it. The other new gundam was purple and a combination of the Sandrock and the Dethscyth (sorry if I spelled it wrong) with a lilac symbol of Saturn carved into the tip of the scyth it held. "If you can not fight anymore, I suggest you get yourselves out of here." Hotaru's voice warned the dazed pilots. Then the ground began to shake and it sucked all the gundams and their pilots under ground. Before they were completely underground, Heero heard a evil cackle from a woman and then she spoke, "I have you now princess and prince." Heero's eyes glazed over and soon he became unconcious like the rest of his fellow pilots.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's one of two chapters I'm getting out this week. Sorry it was short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Ja ne. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well heres the second chapter I promised you. I would like to thank MarsMoonStar for telling me how to spell Deathscythe and scythe. I don't know how to spell too well. I'm guessing it's from bad memory but oh well. Keitaro Aibi, I'm sorry if it was hard to read. I looked back on it and yes it was confusing. My computer is out to get me and doesn't co-operate with me. I'll try to make it clearer this time. Well anyways let the story begin....  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying this? I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or their characters. I do own the enemy and the new people you will meet.(hint, hint)  
"..." Talking  
'...' Thinking  
(...) Author's notes  
*...* Vision/Dream since the Italics aren't working  
****...**** Different place/people/time.  
  
~~~~Last Time~~~~  
"If you can not fight anymore, I suggest you get yourselves out of here." Hotaru's voice warned the dazed pilots. Then the ground began to shake and it sucked all the gundams and their pilots under ground. Before they were completely underground, Heero heard a evil cackle from a woman and then she spoke, "I have you now princess and prince." Heero's eyes glazed over and soon he became unconcious like the rest of his fellow pilots.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru awoke to the moaning of the young Shingo. She turned to see Ami already attending his wounds which weren't that bad. She sat up against the wall she was leaning on and looked around. Everyone was awake and minding their own business, except Ami who was helping Shingo. Footsteps were heard from the dark corridor outside of their cell and moments later a young girl around Shingo's age emerged. She had gravity-defying flowing hair, blood red eyes, pale skin and was wearing a long, short-sleeved, blood red gown that matched her cold eyes. "So I see you have awaken, Saturn and Mercury. Did you rest well?" she asked with a wicked grin planted on her face. "Who are you and why did you bring us here?" Ami shouted her question at the small form of the girl. "I am Melari, servant of Queen Matilda and warrior for the Lezamaverse. I brought you here because you two are Saturn and Mercury and the boy for I believe that he is the Prince of the White Moon." Melari explained simply before meeting a very harsh laugh from Hotaru. "What's so funny, Saturn? Are you losing your mind already?" The girl questioned Hotaru. "You think that that little scrawny runt is the Prince of the White Moon and you think that Ami and I are planets? Are you mad?" Hotaru spat out at the younger girl. Melari's face grew very red from embarassment and began to scream at one of her servants, "YOU IDIOTS! You got me the wrong people! Get out of my sight before I kill all of you!" The servants of Melari ran for their lives. Melari's face became pale again and then she looked at all of the prisoners, "So you are just Gundam Pilots? No matter, I have to get rid of them as well. I'll start with 01 and 04." the little girl raised both of her hands and pointed them at both of the pilots. Balls of energy began to form in her tiny palms and grew bigger until she fired them. The screams of Ami and Hotaru echoed threw the halls of the dungeon inwhich they were being held. Heero looked up at Ami with slightly widened eyes, 'No one has every sacrificed themselves for me. What is this feeling that this girl brings apon me? What is wrong with me?!?!' Heero thought to himself before a symbol of Mercury appeared on Ami's head and the sign of Saturn flickered on Hotaru's forehead. "So those two were Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn. They saved me the tro...WHAT!" Melari's victory speech was cut short when the signs on Ami and Hotaru's heads began the create two blinding lights of sky blue and lilac inwhich the two girls disappeared in.  
  
Moments later the light died down revealing the two Sailor Scouts of Mercury and Saturn except now they were different from before. Sailor Mercury's entire body suit was of a dark blue and her bows, skirt, and collar were the color of sky blue. In the middle of Mercury's bow in the front, hung a new transformation brooch and in the back of her new ensomble were light blue butterfly wings. Sailor Saturn's leatard was a fusha color and her bows, collar, and skirt were a blinding white. On Saturn's front bow, layed a new transformation brooch which now contained the combination of the Ginzuishou and her planet crystal.(Mercury is the same way.) Her new Sailor fuku also had butterfly wing but the color of light purple. "Saturn, we have to get out of here before more yomas come, I've got a plan." She whispered to her fellow Sailor Scout. Saturn nodded her head in agreement and then they did their little speech, Sailor Saturn started, "I, Celestial Sailor Saturn, senshi of death and destruction will turn you into dust with my Silent Glaive." the glaive appeared in Saturn's hand and she began to twirl it in the air over her head and stopped at Wufei's comment, "You weak women think you can fight with sharp objects?" Saturn turned and pointed her glaive at Wufei's throat, shuting him up. Mercury began her speech, "I may not have as much power as my friend, Sailor Saturn, but my most lethal weapon is my brain. Beware because I am Celestial Sailor Mercury. And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" Mercury finished doing Sailor Moon's signature pose. Melari sweatdropped, "That was so lame. Am I suppose to be afraid of two girls in miniskirts with wings?" Melari stated waving her small hand. Mercury blushed alittle and then regained her composuer, "What is it with every villian and the miniskirts? Look it wasn't my idea, okay. And like we are suppose to scared of a little brat like you." Mercury responded, causing Melari's ears to have steam coming out of them. Sailor Mercury glanced behind her to make sure her plan of escape was going well. "Well kido it's time for us to leave you. I'll give you alittle going away present. SHABON SPRAY!" Sailor Mercury created her famous fog attack to hide her and her comrads while she and Saturn prepared to Sailor Teleport them, Shingo and the G-boys out of the underground prison. "I hope this works, Mercury." Saturn told her friend while grabbing one of the Gundam pilot's hand. "Grab eachothers hands and form a cirlcle." Mercury told them as she grabbed Hotaru and Shingo's hands. The rest of the Pilots did as they were told without questioning. After that was done, Mercury and Saturn closed their eyes and concentrated their powers to teleport out of that hell hole. The two began to glow of their signature colors and images of the former Inner Sailor Senshi appeared around the group, locking them in a multicolor bubble like substance. The images of the Outer Senshi left to retrieve the gundams and both of the groups transmited out of there.  
  
****Winner's Desert Base****  
  
"Hey Rashid wh...." Abdul was interupted when a group of young men and two young women appeared out of thin air. He then relized that the young men were the Gundam Pilots and called for the leader of the Macquinaks, Rashid to come quickly. A tall gruff man appeared to the calling and looked over the group, "Quatre-sama how did you and your friends get here?" he questioned the blond Arab. "It's a long story, I'll explain it to you later." Quatre told this trusty bodyguard and then turned to Celestial Sailor Saturn, holding out his hand, "Thank you for saving my and my friends lives back there, Sailor Saturn." She took his hand and shook it, "Well it is my duty as a Sailor Senshi to protect those who can not protect themselves so you do not have to thank me." Saturn explained while letting go of Quatre's hand.  
  
Heero stood infront of the girl that called herself Sailor Mercury, "You didn't have to save me and do give me that 'it's my duty' crap. I am prepared to die if I have to. I don't need your pity or your sympathy so if you come near me again, I'll kill you." Heero whispered so only she could hear then walked away into the base, leaving a very speachless Mercury. Duo tapped her on the shoulder and whispered to Mercury, "Don't mind Heero, he's always like this." (Duo can read lips) Mercury nodded then detransformed back into Ami and fell face first into the sand, exhasted. Duo looked at the fallen Mercury and said, "Is she dead?" Saturn shook her head, "No she'll be fine. It's hard to teleport six people with powers let alone without any powers. Besides Mercury still hasn't mastered her true powers yet so she'll be alittle tired out for awhile." (Saturn and Hotaru sorta have different additudes and everything. They may share the same body but Saturn is more confident than Hotaru and Hotaru is more caring than Saturn.) Saturn said before she detransformed as well and fell into Quatre's arms. "We have to get these two to the medical room so they can rest." Quatre told Rashid, handing Hotaru's small form to him. "Right away Quatre-sama." Rashid said while picking up Ami's limp body and going back into the base, followed by a worried Shingo. The rest of the pilots decided to followed him into the base, too, and waited for the girls to awaken for some answers. 'It's time to play matchmaker.' Duo thought to himself with a big, stupid grin on his face.  
  
****An hour later in the Medic Room****  
  
Ami came to, to find all eyes in the room were on her. 'Why are they all staring at me?' she thought before being glopped by Shingo who seem to be very happy. Ami rubbed her now unruly blue hair, "What happened and why does it feel like I have sand in my mouth?" she asked Shingo, trying to get the taste of sand out of her mouth. "Well Ami-san, you fainted and fell face first into the sand outside. That was like an hour ago." he told the blue-haired genius before he ran over to Hotaru's bed. 'She hasn't awaken yet? I guess she didn't faint until after I did.' Ami observed before being interupted by Duo clearing his throat. She turned her head to see that they all were still staring at her, "Why you guys here and why do you keep staring at me?" she questioned the G-boys. Wufei began to speak, "We want answers." "We want to know where you are from." Quatre said. "We want to know who you really are." Trowa told her. "We want to know are there more like you and Hotaru." Duo explained. "And we want to know how you got your powers" Wufei finished. "Fair enough I guess but I might have to kill you if you tell another soul. Hotaru and I are from another dimension or so we thought. We are actually from both this dimension and the dimension we grew up in. I am really Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, sworn guardian of the White Moon Princess and Prince and the Prince of the Earth. My companion is Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn, sworn defender of the White Moon and it's inner planets. We are both apart of a group called the Sailor Senshi except she is from the Outer Senshi and I am of the Inner Senshi. So yes there were more like us but then they were all slauttered, Hotaru and I the only survivors of our dimension as well as the Sailor Senshi. Our Princesses and Prince were killed as well as Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. We got our powers in another lifetime, during the Silver Millenium, thousands of years ago." Ami finished explaining. "And now we are here to protect our unaware Prince of the White Moon Kingdom and also to find new Sailor Senshi and Sailor Knights. Then we will be able to defeat the Lezamaverse and it's Queen." Hotaru finished, showing everyone she was awake. "So you and Hotaru are Sailor Senshi?" Quatre questioned Ami, recieving a nod from her. "But they are suppose to be a story like a greek myth." "Then if we aren't real how can we be here. This dimension has different senshi than ours except for us that is and they don't know of their own powers yet. That might be a problem because the Lezamaverse is after something besides us and Shingo here." Hotaru told Quatre, scracting her head, "They took the form of mobile suit pilots for a reason but what is it? They can easily dispose of the moblie suits and it's pilot. There has to be a method to their madness."  
  
All of a sudden, Rashid ran into the room, "Quatre-sama, you have to see what is on the news. The people of New York are being attacked by a huge mobile suit in the shape of a dragon and it's taking something out of the people's bodies!" "What, they can't be after pure hearts here too! Hotaru we have to go." Ami said, jumping off of the bed she was lying in. "Wait Ami-san, Hotaru-san, what about me? Can I come?" Shingo asked the two older girls. Hotaru shook her head, "You are one of the people they are after. Do you think it would be wise to come and put yourself at risk of being captured? We have to go since there is no one else here to protect those people" Hotaru explained to the younger blonde. Ami opened the window to the right of the Gundam pilots and jumped out, calling out her transformation phrase, "Mercury Celes Power Make-Up!" transforming in mid air. Her wings sprouted inches before Mercury was about to touch the ground. Her delicate wings flapped and she stopped plummeting. Hotaru jumped out after Ami, shouting, "Saturn Celes Power Make-Up!" and stopping before she hit the ground. They nodded to eachother in agreement and flew toward the American State of New York, leaving the pilots and a few Macquinacs in shock.  
  
****New York City, NY, USA****  
  
The giant mobile suit of a dragon blasted more people, leaving them short of their pure souls. None possessed the powers of a certain six they wanted. "Damn these pathetic adults! They couldn't even hold the six items I need to destroy this dimension and all reality itself." Melari screamed as she watched her dragon do her dirty work. "Hey little girl, you should stop causing so much trouble!" the voice of Mercury came out of no where. "What you are doing to these people is wrong and we won't tolarate it." Saturn's voice said as she and Mercury dropped out of the sky. They landed on their feet and did their poses, "We are the Sailor Senshi and in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" Saturn and Mercury said at the same time, striking the Salior Moon and Chibimoon pose. "You two are still saying that? Oh well maybe now I can have two of the Pure Soul items, attack them my Dragon!" Melari yelled to the Mobile Suit before disappearing. "Pure souls?!?!" Mercury and Saturn asked themselves before turning back to their enemy. The Dragon seem to have changed from the mobile suit it was into a real dragon. It advanced on the two Senshi, it's golden eyes glowing. The glow from it's eyes shot out at Mercury and Saturn, who dodged it, causing someone else to be hit by it. The two Sailors looked at the woman that got hit in horror because the place she was hit opened up to show a black hole and a bronze-like hourglass floated out of her now limp body as she fell. 'So now that's what they are after. Pure souls but to do what and why did they leave all of there people with theirs?' Saturn thought while dodging more of the Dragon's attacks. "Time to end this. SHABON SPRAY!" Mercury shouted before a huge, freezing fog covered the whole city. "Saturn, you return all of the pure souls to the people while I finish the youma." Mercury told her parter the plan before running off into the fog she had created. Saturn did as she was told, starting with the woman from before. None of the people's black holes closed until their hourglass was returned to them. Saturn finished and went to find Mercury in the fog, she heard Mercury scream, "Aqua Mirage!! Mercury Tiara Magic!!!" and the fog disappeared to reveal Mercury, tiaraless and breathless, and a large pile of soaked dust. "Sailor Mercury you did it. I am impressed that you managed to use two attacks at the same time." Saturn said to the Senshi of Mercury, who managed a weak chuckle. "It took alot of concentration but I did it, didn't I?" Mercury said before reverting back to Ami Mizuno. 'I better get her out of here before everyone wakes up.' Saturn reasoned with herself while picking up the unconcious Ami and flying back to the base to take Shingo back home.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that was long to me. Sorry I couldn't get it out earlyier but I kept debating about the enemy. And yes the enemy has revealed itself so I could have more action in the story. Sorry if I made the Gundam Pilots seem sorta useless but they will help out alot later on when they get out of the desert. Well Ja ne and please review. 


	5. Chapter 5 Please don't hurt me

Konnichi wa minna-san. Gomen. I know I haven't written in a while. Well March 2nd was my birthday and I had a huge test the week of March 11 so I've been swamped with tons of work. Well anyways thanks for stickin with me if you have. I have just watched two animes that I had just simply fell in love with called The Slayers and Ranma 1/2. Before I go on I must warn you that there will be some...ummm..humor at the expence of Ami and Heero. Sorry you Ami fans and Heero fans. I hope some more questions can be answered in this chapter, okay. Ja ne.  
  
Disclaimer: Can't believe I'm still writing this but sadly I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or their characters. I do own the enemy and the new people you will meet.(hint, hint)  
"..." Talking  
'...' Thinking  
(...) Author's notes  
*...* Vision/Dream since the Italics aren't working  
****...**** Different place/people/time.  
  
  
~~~~Last Time~~~~  
"Saturn, you return all of the pure souls to the people while I finish the youma." Mercury told her parter the plan before running off into the fog she had created. Saturn did as she was told, starting with the woman from before. None of the people's black holes closed until their hourglass was returned to them. Saturn finished and went to find Mercury in the fog, she heard Mercury scream, "Aqua Mirage!! Mercury Tiara Magic!!!" and the fog disappeared to reveal Mercury, tiaraless and breathless, and a large pile of soaked dust. "Sailor Mercury you did it. I am impressed that you managed to use two attacks at the same time." Saturn said to the Senshi of Mercury, who managed a weak chuckle. "It took alot of concentration but I did it, didn't I?" Mercury said before reverting back to Ami Mizuno. 'I better get her out of here before everyone wakes up.' Saturn reasoned with herself while picking up the unconcious Ami and flying back to the base to take Shingo back home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****Week after first attack****   
  
Ami, Hotaru, and Shingo set out for their schools to get their good educations, of course after Ami's insistance. The girls dropped off Shingo and headed towards their school. They were turning the corner when the school came in sight but stopped walking immediatly and hide in a close alley. The two girls transformed and were preparing a stradegy. The was a huge, ugly youma outside of the school and it was taking the students pure souls until five gigantic mobile suits stood in it's way. "What are they doing? The gundams aren't gonna stand a chance against a youma." Sailor Mercury whispered to herself while watching the scene unfold. "Mercury, we should go and help them." the senshi of Saturn said, watching Sandrock try to slice the youma in half. Before the gundam's blade touched the youma's head, it split into two different, strong youmas. One of the youmas was blue and the other was red. Mercury turned her head to face Saturn, who nodded as if she was her mind before both ran out of the alley to join the fight. "Hey youmas! We won't allow you to take any more pure souls for the sake of your mission!" Mercury yelled to distract the two monsters from the gundam pilots while Saturn got them to safety. Mercury began to do Sailor Moon's famous poses and speech while the gundams began to walk away. "Oh no, you can't leave just yet. We want to have more fun with you." The blue youma said while lanching itself after the gundams. (Have you seen the episode in Sailor Moon called "Shadows of Destruction! The awakening of the Messiah of Silence" with Siphen(sp?) and how she could split into two) "Oh no! Mercury Venus Love Me Chain!" the blue-haired scout yelled as a chain of orange and blue hearts circled around her. She used the chain as a laso, catching the blue youma and bringing it back to where Mercury stood. For that moment, Mercury thought that the pilots were safe until she remembered that there are two of this youma. The scout of Mercury whipped around to see that the red youma had accomplished what it's sister could not and was now tear the gundams apart. The pilots jumped out of their mechs and stood by Sailor Saturn while she created a shield to protect them.  
  
****With Saturn and the pilots****  
  
"What in this world made you decide to come here and fight?" Saturn asked in a low growl as she kept her silent wall steady against the youma's attacks. "We weren't going to stand back and watch innocent people lose their lives." Quatre stated. "You shouldn't have come. You have just made it even more difficult then it would have been for us to fight. Gundams stand no chance against youmas. Neither do guns or bombs unless the bomb are made of a special material." Sailor Saturn sighed, "You could get Mercury killed. She now has to fight alone while I babysit you five. But this also may be a good chance to see how well she does without my help." Saturn stuck her glaive into the ground and sat down next to it. "Now what are we suppose to do?" asked an excited Duo. "We watch and wait. I doubt that Sailor Mercury will die though. As soon as there is an opening, you five run and take cover." she ordered the pilots while keeping her eyes glued on the battlefield. The youma that was attacking them was watching the fight as well.  
  
****Mercury vs Blue(I call them by their colors now)****  
  
"Aqua Mirage!" Mercury yelled after dodging a few of the blue youma's attacks. Blue was engulfed in a ball of water and barely made it out alive from that attack. It yelled over to it's sister, Red, who also joined in the fight. Mercury glanced behide the two to find the gundam pilots running into the school and Saturn running towards her. Red and blue teamed up on Mercury before Saturn could reach her. Blue would punch and Mercury would dodge only to be kicked in the back of her head by Red. "Mercury-san!" the voice of a young boy yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who was calling the senshi of water and ice. "Shingo! Get away from here now!" Sailor Mercury yelled but it was too late, the youmas saw him and went after him. Saturn wasn't going to get there in time even if she did fly so Mercury got up off of the ground and ran flat out towards the scared blonde boy. Blue and Red shot two black beams that would surround the boy and come at him at the same time from different sides but their plan didn't work as they wanted it to. Mercury jumped infront of one and Heero jumped infront of the other one. Both were blasted back into the backyard of the school. Shingo stood there, wide-eyed with shock and then turned towards the two youmas, hate and angry crossed his facial features. "Aww isn't that just so cute. You think you can beat us when your friends couldn't, little man?" Red taunted Shingo as tears flowed down his cheeks. Saturn placed her hand on Shingo's shoulder, "They will be avenged, Shingo. You better take cover with I take care of this." She pushed the boy towards the school. Then Saturn turned back to the two monsters, held her glaive out infront of her and spoke to them in a low dangerous voice, "You have killed one of the last of my teammate and for that you shall be sent to hell. I, Sailor Saturn, shall guide you two to your resting place." A large purple aura surronded Saturn while the wind picked up and the ground shook. The two youmas took the hint, opened their portal, and fleed to their world. Sailor Saturn calmed down and detransformed back into Hotaru as Shingo ran out to her.  
  
****G-boys in the school's backyard****  
  
"Do you really think he's alive, Quatre? I mean, I hope he is but after a hit like that." The American pilot continued to babble. "Duo, he's alive. I know he is otherwise I would have felt his presence leave us." Quatre explained. "You have a weird sixth sence, Quatre, but I do believe you are right." The Chinese pilot said, eyes closed, leaning on a nearby tree. Trowa scaned the area with his eyes and found two bodies lying on their backs on the ground. He reconized Heero's clothing and brought it to the group's attention. They ran over to the body but were met with disappointment to find out that it was a girl instead of their friend. The girl began to stir and opened her eyes to see all of the pilots' faces. "Excuse me Miss, but have you seen a guy about our age and height and goes by the name of Heero Yuy?" Quatre asked the girl who stared at him strangely. "Quatre, what's wrong with y..." she clutched her throat and sat up quickly, "What the hell happened to my voice? Quatre what do you mean Miss? I'm Heero." All of the pilots fell down from the shock, "You can't be Heero, he's a guy." Duo said stupidly. "Yeah I know I'm a guy. Wait a minute.." the girl's eyes widened as she realized what had just happened, "that monster turned me into a girl." The girl looked down at herself and nearly fainted. "Heero? Is that really you?You're a...you're a girl." Duo said before cracking up. He only stopped laughing when they heard another scream of horror.   
  
The four boys and the new Heero ran over to see what was wrong. "What the hell do you mean I'm a guy?! How can I change back!" a blue-haired male yelled at Hotaru, seeming very ticked off. The guy was wearing the school uniform for girls so Wufei figured out that, "That guy is Ami Mizuno." he said to no one in particular. Hotaru looked at all of the pilots until her eyes landed on the girl in the low cut tank top and spandex shorts, "You mean to tell me that Heero and Ami have switched genders because of interfering with those two blasts? What are we going to do now?" she asked the group. "Well one thing is that we don't have to worry about school for a while since half of it was blown up in t.... Oh Kami we forgot about the people that have had their pure souls taken out." Ami said as he got off of the ground. "It's already been taken care of." Hotaru reassured him. "First thing we have to do is get you some clothes. I don't think it would seem normal if you were seen walking around in a skirt now that you are a guy now, Ami and Heero can't go around with half of her chest showing so we have to go to the mall!" Hotaru's Chibi-usa side said while Duo began to crack up again. Ami, ticked off as it is, started beating the crap out of Duo, to release some of his anger. Hotaru and Quatre pulled the blue-haired man off of Duo, "Calm down, Ami-san. Beating up Duo won't change you back." Quatre reasoned with the use-to-be-girl.  
  
About ten minutes later, Heero and Ami finally agreed to go to the mall. Hotaru then reasoned with them that they should switch clothing and so they did. (not infront of everyone) Quatre had called one of his private limos while the two changed. Heero emerged from the girls' bathroom in the school uniform that Ami had been wearing earlier while Ami emerged from the boys' bathroom in Heero's green muscle shirt and spandex shorts. The two glared at the group, daring them to make a comment or joke.  
  
They arrived at the mall 20 minutes later and boys began to flock around Heero's girl form until they saw Ami walk next to her, they all backed off, muttering. The girls seemed to be attracted to Ami's male form as well and began to come closer to the group until Heero glared her infamous death glare at the girls to back off. 'Now I don't owe her anything' Heero thought to herself as they walked into Macy's. The group split up, Heero and Hotaru went to the women's section while Ami, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei went to the men's section, leaving Shingo and Duo to get something for them to eat.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes well that was short and weird. I hope you Ami fans and Heero fans don't hurt me. Gomen nashi. I'm really sorry about the long delay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got to go before Nabinki comes after me for what I did to her poor Heero.  
Heero: Why does this always happen to me?  
Ami: Yeah, why do I have to suffer?  
MM: Because I'm the author and what I say goes. Weren't you willing to give your life to save Shingo?  
Heero: My life but my manhood is another story!  
MM: Well Ja ne minna-san. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gomen nasai minna-san. I've been so lazy I haven't really writen a good chapter so I'll try and make it up to ya. Let's just say it's a Very Belated Easter Present. Anyways you know the drill. On with the fic......  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or their characters. I do own the plot and new people and transformations in it though.   
  
~~~~Last Time~~~~  
They arrived at the mall 20 minutes later and boys began to flock around Heero's girl form until they saw Ami walk next to her, they all backed off, muttering. The girls seemed to be attracted to Ami's male form as well and began to come closer to the group until Heero glared her infamous death glare at the girls to back off. 'Now I don't owe her anything' Heero thought to herself as they walked into Macy's. The group split up, Heero and Hotaru went to the women's section while Ami, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei went to the men's section, leaving Shingo and Duo to get something for them to eat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about two hours of mayhem,("I'm not wear a bra!" Heero growled at the giggling Hotaru and pointed her gun at the Senshi of Silence. Elsewhere...."Boxers or briefs?" Ami, now over the shock of seeing men's underwear, examined the men's underwear, weighting them, "I guess I'll go with M.J. and take the boxers") the group of unhappy shoppers left with five shopping bags, only two were Heero and Ami's, the other three were Shingo and Duo's, who decided to charge everything to Quatre's credit card. They bought a PS2, Fatal Fury X, and Final Fantasy 10. Also bought some comics and food.  
  
"Well I guess since we are now involved with your dilema, how about you three stay at my house?" Quatre offered politely to the Hotaru, Ami, and Shingo. "We don't want to imposse on you." Hotaru answered before Duo jumped up and gave Quatre a noggie. "Oh come on. You won't imposse. We do it all the time at Q-man's places. I mean he is from the richest family in space afterall. Besides we are all on the same side, right?" Duo said with a cheery smile. "Yes we will stay with you since I think the youmas will target you five next. You are also involved far more than you want to be. We have to protect the weak afterall." Ami said under his breath, recieving evil glares from Wufei.  
  
They strange group arrived at Quatre's mansion, recieving looks from Quatre's bodyguards. He showed Shingo, Ami and Hotaru to their rooms and handed each of them a map in any case they were lost in the mansion. "Well I have to be going now. I actually have work unlike the rest of my commrads." The blonde Arab waved himself off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next couple of days flew by pretty quickly. Each night, Ami would have the same recurring dream about the past:  
  
Ami would stand, in her girl form, and watch everything play out as it had many nights before. She was invisable and useless in her dream. That little girl's minons attacked the unsuspecting senshi and killed Mars and Jupiter. Then Venus sacrificed herself to save Serenity. "That only leaves me to protect the Princess and I will die but I might take a few of the enemy down with me." the dream Mercury said to herself as the yomas apporached. She whipped out her mini computer and planned a stage of attack but never really had a chance to use it because the one of the servants of the Lezamaverse grabbed her by the neck and began to choke the life out of her. Mercury's eyes widened and then out of no where a blade of ice sliced off the yoma's arm and sliced it in half too. "You have already taken my princess away from me, I'm not letting you do the same with my sister." Mercury Prince yelled while slicing and dicing a few more monsters. Their master was quiet annoyed and took matters into her own hands, first by stabbing the Mercurian Prince in the back with one of his friend's sword. She then reached out and choked Mercury and her lover, the prince of the Sun. 'It can't end like this! I have to fi....' Sailor Mercury told herself before her neck snapped...  
  
Then something unexpected happened. Queen Serenity came out of the palace, unlike in her other dreams, and held up two crystals. One was the Ginzuishou and the other was a crystal with burning flames incased in it. The Queen then walked over to the Leader of the Lezamaverse, who was in the shadows, and began to speak in a low voice, "You have killed my children as well as turning friends against eachother. I shall make sure you never get your hands on the Ginzuishou or the crystal ever." With that said Queen Serenity raised both crystals into the air and concealed all of the Lezamaverse people into the dark side of Pluto. Then she talked to the dead bodies of the children of the solar system, "Gomen nashi. I must seperate you all for your safety. Please do not hold it against me." Then the Queen raised both crystals into the air, sending the Sun crystal somewhere on the planet Earth and sending all of the princes and princesses, except for Hotaru, Ami, and Serenity, into the future Earth. Then the three princesses were transported into another dimension. Queen Sernity then turned to where Ami stood, "Please Princess Mercury, understand what I have been showing you. This is what really happened before you were sent to the other dimension. I can not allow you to see the faces of the others for you must find them on your own. Please take care of my son since I can no longer...." The Queen and everything faded away as Ami woke up into reality.  
  
  
Ami woke with a start for the fifth time this week. "This dream....why do I keep having this dream???" she shook her head, beads of sweat, flying in each direction. 'The Queen. Why did she show me? Why did she keep pledging my mind with these dreams? Why is she making it so difficult to find the other senshi and princes!' Ami's mind screamed at himself. "I need to get my mind off of it all. I wonder where the library is." Ami said to himself as he got out of bed and pulled a shirt and some pants on. He left the room, looking down at the map Quatre had given them earlier and arrived at the library in ten minutes. Before he entered, he saw someone already occupying the room, 'Who would be up this late?' he said, looking down at his watch. "Who's there?" asked a voice sounding alot like Wufei's. "It's only me, Ami." The blue haired male told the Chinese pilot while stepping into the room.   
  
"You really should change your name if you are going to be a man." Wufei commented from behind his book. "Hmmm. I think your right. I guess my name could be.........Mamoru Chiba. Then Heero would need one too. How about Haruka Tehno?" Ami said to Wufei. "That was pretty quick. Why those names?" Wufei asked, then realizing the used-to-be girl's eyes saddening. "They...they were the names of my Prince and the Sailor Senshi of Uranus, my partner against Nehelania."(You know in Sailor Stars when everyone was paired off. Mercury and Uranus, Neptune and Mars, Pluto and Venus, Moon and Jupiter, and Chibimoon and Saturn) Ami said with hints of sadness in his voice. Wufei, feeling he touched a real touchy point, changed the subject, "So why are you up?" "I can't sleep. I keep having this dream and it's really bugging me." 'Mamoru' said (now I shall call Ami, Mamoru cause it's confusing to call her Ami when she's a him now. Same with Heero and Haruka), "Why are you up?" "Same thing. I keep having these memories of my past when my wife died. In this dream though she kept saying 'Let me go. I am not the one you are destined to be with.'. It's very strange." Wufei told Mamoru. The two fell into a thankful silence as they both read their books.  
  
****New Sank Kingdom****  
  
Milliardo moped around. He now had no one to protect. His younger, innocent, pure sister was now dead. Also his good friend, Noin. He sat in his chair, drinking some Wild Turkey liquor. He has been like this for awhile now. New recruits had come in and were shipped out except one. Lina Lausarica from South America. She had been there when Relena and Noin were killed and now has refused to leave Milliardo's side. It was odvious to everyone, except Milliardo of course, that this girl has a major crush on him and would do anything for him but Mill would rather wollow in his sorrow.  
  
"Milliardo-san? Are you in there?" Lina asked from behind the study door. "Yes I'm here Lina." the last survivor of the Sank Kingdom said, sounding very ticked off. Lina walked in, coffee in hand, and pushed the coffee at Milliardo, "You can't stay depressed for ever. i know Relena-san wouldn't want you to and neither would Noin-san. Now please drink the coffee so we can plan an attack plan." Lina ordered as Milliardo sipped his coffee. Milliardo was about to come up with a wity comment but was interupted as a very ugly youma with long white hair and blue skin crashed through the window. Lina screamed in terror causing the monster to turn it's head toward the dark brown haired girl. Milliardo looked at the terrorfied girl and realized, 'I now have someone to protect.' And with that the Prince of the fallen kingdom grab a sword from his collection and charged at the monster.  
  
The youma sensed Milliardo's movements and was on it's guard. It blocked Milliardo's attacks and flung him against the wall. Lina, who now regained her composure, charged at the monster as well but with her bare hands. The monster blocked a lot of her attacks but the ones that made contact hurt. The youma then pulled a large scythe out of it's arm and struck Lina with it in the arm. Lina fell to her knees, the pain taking over as she blacked out.  
  
The servant of the Lezamaverse picked up Lina's limp body and was about to take out her pure soul when, "Hold it right there, whitey! Put the girl down, now! I am the Sailor Pretty Senshi, Sailor Mercury. And in the name of the moon and Mercury, I shall punish you!" the shadow of Sailor Mercury said as she entered the room from the broken window, followed by the Chinese Gundam Pilot. "Too late kido!" the youma said as she sucked the pure soul out of Lina. The shape of the hourglass lingered for a few senconds but then began to take a different shape. The shape of a senshi wand! "Yes! I finally found a pure soul item in this soul filled with protection for others." The youma said, dropping the brown haired girl's body to the floor.   
  
As quick as lightning, Mercury attacked the youma but was still very tired so was struck down. Wufei took the cue and sliced the youma's hand with the pure item in it and took the henshi wand, running away for dear life. Mercury was now back on her feet, a dangerous glare in her eyes. A light blue wand with the symbol of Mercury at the top appeared in her right hand and she twirled it between her fingers. "Shabon Destruction Attack!" Mercury shouted as millions of little bubbles came from the wand and began to eat away at the youma. The monster screamed and twisted until it finally disappeared.  
  
The senshi of Mercury rushed over to the fallen girl who was in the white haired man's arms. Wufei handed the item over to Sailor Mercury, who now took out her Ginzuoshou. The pure soul item floated over the it's owner as Sailor Mercury used her crystal to return the pure soul back to Lina before she died. After what seemed like hours (20 seconds) the hourglass shape came out of the henshi wand and returned to the girl called Lina. Lina awoke to three faces gawking at her. Lina then looked up at the stick that levatated above her, "What that thing?" "It's your henshi wand. You're a Sailor Senshi we've been looking for you for awhile- WHA!!! I'm a girl again!" Sailor Mercury said jumping up and down, forgetting about Lina, causing everyone else to sweatdrop. Wufei cleared his throat and Mercury came back to her senses, "Umm well what senshi are you?" Mercury asked but her Ginzuoshou answered for her. The Ginzuoshou cased Mercury tto detransform back into Ami and the crystal of Jupiter flew out of it and onto Lina's henshi wand. "We found Sailor Jupiter!" Ami shouted as she squeezed the life out of Lina. "Let the hell go of me, your choking me." Ami let go, "What the hell is a Sailor Senshi? Why do you keep calling me Jupiter and why did your outfit change?" Lina blurtted out all at once. "It will all be explained if you hold your wand and say 'Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up'. Got it?" Ami explained. "Alright. Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-Up!" Lina yelled as eletricity and leaves of trees swirled around her, forming her Sailor fuku. Memories flooded back into her mind of the last battle. "Ami-chan! I thought you wouldn't ever come back!" Jupiter said, hugging Ami tightly. "Well it's a good thing we got here when we did otherwise your henshi wand would be in the hands of the Lezamaverse." Ami said before turning to Milliardo, "It looks like we found a prince too. Milliardo come here." Like he was in a trance, Milliardo complied. Ami held her crystal to the former prince of the Sank Kingdom. His memories of the Moon Kingdom came back as well. "I'm the Prince of Uranus....." he pondered to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I lost myself in that. It seems very ooc but oh well. I'll try to get three chapters out during my spring break. Keep looking out. More Heero/Ami later. Oh wait Heero's still a she. Well ja ne minna-san. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mark this as chapter one of three to be written this week. Ja ne.  
  
Disclaimer(Almost forgot it): I don't own Sailor Moon, it's characters, or Gundam Wing and it's characters. However I do own lina and more senshi to come as well as the Lezamaverse as well that's it's followers.  
  
  
****Last Time****  
"Alright. Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-Up!" Lina yelled as eletricity and leaves of trees swirled around her, forming her Sailor fuku. Memories flooded back into her mind of the last battle. "Ami-chan! I thought you wouldn't ever come back!" Jupiter said, hugging Ami tightly. "Well it's a good thing we got here when we did otherwise your henshi wand would be in the hands of the Lezamaverse." Ami said before turning to Milliardo, "It looks like we found a prince too. Milliardo come here." Like he was in a trance, Milliardo complied. Ami held her crystal to the former prince of the Sank Kingdom. His memories of the Moon Kingdom came back as well. "I'm the Prince of Uranus....." he pondered to himself.  
*****************  
  
After a few more minutes of conversation, Ami transformed back into Sailor Mercury and flew home, carrying Wufei. "That was strange. Milliardo is from the Moon Kingdom? How come you didn't tell us?" Wufei questioned Mercury. "Well I didn't know until I saw him with Jupiter and them I remembered him from the past." She explained to the Chinese Pilot. The two flew in silence until the reached Quatre's place where they were met by a very worried Hotaru.   
  
"Ami! You're a girl again! Where were you?" Hotaru demanded to know. "We found Sailor Jupiter and the prince of Uranus." Sailor Mercury said in her normal tone. (Remember Mercury and Ami are two different personalities. Just like Saturn and Hotaru. Their personalities clash when they are really angry or excited.) "Oh really? Now we have a new senshi!" the black haired girl said as Mercury detrasformed. "Hai!" was all Ami said before collapsing into Wufei's arms. (If you think it's a Wu/Ami fic it ain't. They are gonna be friends because Ami and Wufei know what eachother have been through. Both lost their loves and family.)   
  
****Lezamaverse H.Q.****  
  
"You fool! The Sailor Scouts now posses one of the pure soul items and a new senshi! You have really screwed things up! You shall be punished, Melari for your weakness. Now get out of my sight, you disgust me." the voice of the leader of the Lezamaverse echoed through the black room as Melari was scolded. The young Melari left.  
  
"Way to go, sis. Do you want to die? Is that why you keep screwing up?" Melari's triplet brother said as the girl walked into the hallway. "Shove it, Tari. I don't need your crap right now." Melari growled, walking away.  
  
****Quatre's Place****  
  
Ami's eyes began to flutter open. "Look, she's coming to." Ami heard Hotaru's voice as her eyes began to ajust. "What happened?" Ami said sleepily. "You fainted from exhaustion." Wufei said plainly. "But why?" Ami asked. "Well I think it's because of this." Hotaru said as she held up the wand Mercury used against the youma, "You dropped it when you fainted and Wufei said that Sailor Mercury conjured this weapon up." "That is a logical theory." Ami said, mostly to herself.  
  
Later in the morning, the rest of the crew was shocked to find Ami had changed back, especially Heero since he was still a girl. "So you are closer to defeating this evil now?" Quatre questioned, sitting down in a seat next to Hotaru. "Hai! Then after we defeat this evil, we could probally rebuild our dimension." Ami said happily, buttering her toast. "Why do you want to leave? I mean don't you want to stay in your original dimension?" Duo questioned the blue haired woman. That caused Ami to stop and think, 'Do I really want to leave here? Duo is right about this being my original dimension but I miss my old one. I'm trying to do what's best for everyone but is this what's best? Is it what Shin-kun and Hotaru-chan want?' Her mind drifter to her dead fiancee, Ryo(You know Greg). He was destined to marry her in the other dimenstion Moon Kingdom and they were both deeply in love. She remembered the first time they met and how he possesed one of the rainbow crystals. Then remembered his death, protecting her. She daydreamed through the rest of the morning until Heero shook her awake.  
  
"How are we going to change me back into a guy?" Ami was shocked. It was the first time since the incident Heero had talked to her. "I don't know. I'll have to figure out something but in the mean time we have to change your name. Haruka Tehno is your new name until you are able to become a man again." She told him, getting up from the table and heading to her room to figure out how to change Heero back. "I'll come with you." 'Haruka' said as she followed Ami.  
  
They reached Ami's room and entered it. Then the senshi of ice took out her small crystal of pale blue and sliced the air, opening up her space pocket. Then she pulled out her trusty mini pc and began to analize 'Haruka'. 'Haruka' stood there, not know what to do. "You can g-" Ami was interupted as the window glass shattered, a youma appeared. The same youma that had changed her into a boy and Heero into a girl. Heero, as an instinct, stepped infront of Ami and pulled out his/her gun. Ami shouted, "Mercury Celest Power! Make-up!" yet nothing happened. She shouted the words of her trasformation again but she still didn't transform. Her eyes wided with shock, 'I don't have enough energy to transform! Oh kami, we're in trouble!' her mind shouted. "Haruka, I can't transform. We are gonna have to run for it." Ami whispered to the once-a-boy girl. The youma heard this and spilt into it's two forms, cornering Ami and Heero.   
  
Ami and Heero's bodies landed on the ground with a thud. The room where they were a few seconds ago was burning in flames of black. Hotaru ran outside followed by everyone else, "Ami-chan! Heero!" She called apon her healing powers and was about the heal Ami when she stopped her. "Hotaru-chan, heal Heero first. He's a human. I can stand this kind of pain." Ami said getting to her feet with alot of difficulty due to her broken leg. Hotaru nodded her head and began to heal Heero as Ami distracted the monster. "Hey you two! I can't transform so now I'm an easy target, right? Come and get me if you can or are you afraid?" Ami teased the two monsters as they formed back into one being. "I'm not afraid of you." the youma replied, it's body growing taller. The youma's hands extended towards Ami, who was doing the best she could in running with a broken leg. The youma's hands grew to be almost Ami's height when it grasped her. "I got you now, pest. And Queen Matilda will be very pleased that I got rid of the strongest senshi with ease." the monster boasted, crushing Ami's bones within it's hands.   
  
Ami's screams of pain echoed through the deserted area around Quatre's manshion. Hotaru finished healing Heero, feeling exhausted beyond relief. She couldn't transform let alone stand up. Shingo looked up and watched in horror as he saw Ami being crushed to death. His care for Ami took over this body and mind as he ran out to the monster before anyone could stop him, "Let her go! It's my you want, not her!" the blonde 13 year old screamed up at the 20ft tall youma. "Shin-kun...no! Get..away!" Ami choked out between the pain. The youma was about to grasp Shingo when Wufei pull the young prince out of the way. Shingo struggled against the Chinese Pilot's grip but wasn't strong enough to break it. Trowa appeared next to Wufei and stapped Shingo across the face. The boy's eyes widened, "Look Shingo. Ami is going through all of this pain because she is trying to by us time so we can leave. She is sacrificing herself so you, Hotaru, and the rest of us can live. Do you want her sacrifice to be in vain?" Wufei asked, shaking the young Prince of the Moon.  
  
While Ami was screaming in pain, Quatre dropped to his knees, grasping his forehead. His bones ached just like Ami's did. He felt her pain and wanted it to stop. The thing that hurt the most was the searing pain on his forehead, like it was burning. He fell to the ground and began to twitch, his hands still on his forehead. The pilots looked at him, afraid that the Arab had a mental issue or something.   
  
Then Quatre's hand fell from his face and his bangs floated alittle to reveal the sign of Mercury. The pain hadn't stopped but he had to fight it to save Ami. He rose to his feet. Hotaru's eyes widened as well as the rest of the group. He held his hands out infront of him and began to chant:  
I call apon the planet I call home,  
Lend me the weapon to defeat the fools that stand in my way.  
  
After those words were said, two dagger hitls appeared infront of the now Mercurian Prince. Once Quatre touched the hilts, blades of ice form on them, also changing his outfit into a light blue armor and dark blue cape.(You know Mamoru's Prince outfit.) He charged at the youma, cape flying behind him. Quatre jumpped into the air and brought his Daggers of Ice through the youma like an x.(You know what Sandrock does) The monster dropped Ami and then exploded. Prince Mercury caught his sister and began to shake her gentily awake. "Ami-san, wake up."   
  
Ami's saffire eyes opened slowly because of the pain in her body. "Quatre?" she whispered, "No wait you aren't Quatre, you're...you're my Onii-san." The blue haired girl began to hug Quatre. "I knew your aura seemed formilar. It's great to see you again, Onee-chan."(hopefully I got the onii-san and onee-chan right) the Prince of Mercury said, hugging his younger sister back.  
  
Heero felt a twinge of jealous while watch Quatre and Ami hugging. Heero wished it was him/her hugging Ami but then just brushed it aside thinking, 'You can't think like that. You are the perfect soldier and you have no time for foolish emotions.'  
  
Hotaru also felt jealous of Ami. She wanted to be the one hugging Quatre but then realized that Ami and Quatre couldn't have a relationship cause they were brother and sister. Her hopes were high once again.  
  
The two children of Mercury went back over to the group, Quatre still carrying Ami. Quatre, now in his usual clothing, began to explain who he was, releiving Heero to find out Quatre was Ami's older brother. Then Jupiter and Milliardo appeared, "I guess we're late, aren't we." Sailor Juptier asked the group while looking over the damage to the mansion and sighed. "Well better late then never, right?" Milliardo said, walking over to the rest of the group, Sailor Jupiter detransformed and followed the Prince of Uranus. (Just to tell you. Milliardo hasn't transformed like Quatre did. He just remembers that he is Prince of Uranus.)  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense.Quatre, when Ami was being crushed by the monster, why did you like start to twitch and stuff?" Duo questioned the Prince of Mercury. "Well to be honest I don't know." Quatre stated honestly. "I know," Ami managed to say, "In the Moon Kingdom, Quatre and I were more than brother and sister...We were twins. Twins of a planet can feel eachother's pain. Since Hotaru and I were reborn in another time and dimension, our ages changed. Hotaru also has a twin but we still have to find him first." "Well it looks like we found another prince. I bet that Lezamaverse leader ain't too happy now." Shingo said, grinning like a little kid. "There's just one thing wrong," Quatre began to say calmly but then began to panic, "my house is STILL on fire!"   
  
After Hotaru, Shingo, and Wufei put out the fire in Quatre's house, the group settled into a not so burnt room and began to discuss matters that needed to be discussed. Heero blocked them out, still disgusted that he was still a she. Ami also didn't bother to listen. She just laid their, her eyes closed, letting her mind drift away from her Sailor senshi duties and onto more happier things. Don't get me wrong, she was happy to see her twin again but she didn't want him involved. That's how he died the first time.   
  
She felt someone's eyes on her so she opened her eyes alittle to she who it was. Heero was staring at her, not blinking at all, her arms crossed and her back leaning against the wall. A small blush appeared on Ami's face as she closed her eyes once again. It was just something about that guy that got to her. She always felt so different and strange around him, sorta like she felt her first time around Ryo. 'No! I can't feel that way about Heero. Ryo-kun is the only one I will ever love! Besides Heero has no emotions or so he claims. He could never replace Ryo-kun. Not in a million years!' Ami's mind screamed at her as she laid on the couch. She couldn't like Heero. She was destined to be with Ryo, right? Ami didn't know anymore. All her dreams came back to her. Then what Wufei said about his dream of his late wife came to mind. '"She kept saying 'Let me go. I am not the one you are destined to be with."' Ami heard Wufei's voice repeat in her head why she didn't know.  
  
Heero just stood there staring at the Princess of Mercury. S/he didn't know why but a strange feeling came over him. The same feeling that he got when he was around (Oh Nabiki, please don't kill me. I needed conflict in Heero's head and heart) Relena Peacecraft. He never told anyone but ofcourse Duo and Quatre knew of these feelings. The other pilots paid those feelings no mind because it would have conflicted wih their missions. 'What hold does this girl have over me? Why do I feel so strange around her? Why can't these emotions just leave me the hell alone? I am the perfect soldier. I don't have time for these stupid emotions. If you can't feel, you can't be hurt easily.' Heero's mind raged as s/he left the room. Just to be in the same room as Ami was too much. She had to leave or Heero would. Both couldn't be under the same roof.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it. Another Prince has been found. Please review. They are the author's candy. And this author loves candy. *Important* Anyways if I don't get enough reviews I'm gonna have to start demanding reviews for each chapter.*Important* I only got one for the other chapter. Please review and thanks Kaiya for reviewing. This chapter was for you. Ja ne. 


	8. Chapter 8 aka Heero become a guy again

Chapter number two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or the characters. I own the evil people, Lina, and the new character in this chapter  
  
  
****Last Time****  
'What hold does this girl have over me? Why do I feel so strange around her? Why can't these emotions just leave me the hell alone? I am the perfect soldier. I don't have time for these stupid emotions. If you can't feel, you can't be hurt easily.' Heero's mind raged as s/he left the room. Just to be in the same room as Ami was too much. She had to leave or Heero would. Both couldn't be under the same roof.  
******************  
  
After spending the whole day discussing the evil matter at hand, Sailor Jupiter became aqainted with all the rest of the pilots and Hotaru and Shingo. "Umm...Lina-san, you're...chocking me!" Shingo said causing Lina to blush and left go. "Gomen Shingo." Lina said, picking him up from the ground, "You've grown since the last time I saw you." "The last time you saw me was like thousands of years ago. Besides I was 11 in the Moon Kingdom, or that's what Ami-san says." the blonde boy said in a matter of fact tone. "Well Shingo you still have school so you better go to bed n-." Hotaru said but Ami cut in. "Shin-kun, you aren't going anywhere. You're gonna sleep down here with the rest of us. We can't take the risk of another attack. All of us have to keep watch just in case." the senshi of Mercury ordered receiving nods from all in the room except for one person..."Where's Heero?" Ami questioned, causing everyone to look around. "I don't know. He...ummm..she was leaning against the wall a minute ago." Duo stated. Everyone except Quatre and Ami shurgged it off. The twins of Mercury made eye contact and nodded in agreement about the worse.  
  
****Lezamaverse H.Q.****  
  
"Melari! You have failed me again! Now the Prince of Mercury has been found as well and he is one of the powerful ones!" The ruler of the Lezamaverse bellowed at her servant. "I am sorry my queen but I have found out good news. Sailor Mercury can not transform. No one can understand why but she is the strongest scout they have and we can use that to our advantage." Melari said, bowing before Queen Matilda, her blood red hair floating in the air. "I shall not kill you this time Melari since you have found out this good information but if you screw up on more time I shall make sure you join your parents in hell. Now that will be all. Leave and this time bring me back a P.S.(Pure Soul) Item!" The Queen of the Lezamaverse said as Melari turned and left the throne room.  
  
"You are lucky our Queen is so forgiving. She let you live long. You better hope you bring back something special otherwise it's lights out for you." The eldest triplet brother said. "Well thanks for the support, Mari." Melari spat sarcasticly at her brother. "You don't want to end up like kassan and tousan, do you?" Tari asked, recieving a death glare from Melari. "Don't ever compare me to those weaklings. They gave us up to the queen to save themselves and then betrayed her so they were killed. I would never do that." Melari said, turning on her heels and walking to her chambers so she could plan her next attack.  
  
****With Heero****  
  
Heero packed up her laptop, her guns and other weapons, and her clothes she bought. 'Since I know Quatre is Ami's brother, there is no way she will be leaving so I will instead.' she thought as she finished putting her stuff in a small back pack. Heero then walked over to the window and jumped, bracing her feet for contact on the ground.  
  
The brown haired used-to-be boy got up and walked away from the mansion. The second her stepped into the forest, a girl with blood red, gravity defying hair appeared before her. "You're that brat that got me mixed up in this in the first place." Heero growled at the girl, who seemed unfazed but his outburst. Melari's wicked grin grew wider, "Heero Yuy. What would you do if I told you I could turn you back into a male?" "I would do anything." Heero said, regretting what he said later. Now he was at this little girl's mercy and all because he wanted his old body back. "Oh really anything." the younger girl smirked, "Well then all you have to do is kill Ami Mizuno and give me her crystal and then I will turn you back into a man. But if you want to stay the way you are, don't do anything." "If I kill that girl and give you her crystal, then you give me my manhood back." he repeated as he thought about it, "Mission Accepted!"  
  
****With Hotaru****  
  
The senshi of Saturn couldn't sleep. The fact that her lost love had been under her nose this whole time kept her up. The fact that it was Quatre kept her up. If the dreams Serenity sent to her at night were true that meant that she and Quatre were madly in love but were forbidend to be with eachother. She may have loved him but she was already promised to the Prince of Moon to balance the powers of light and dark.   
  
That was another thing, in the Moon Kingdom, Hotaru was betrothed to Shingo even though he was 3 years younger than her. Queen Serenity wasn't forcing the marrage on Shingo but the King of Saturn demanded that Hotaru help make a balance point for light and darkness. (You know if those two had a kid.) Then and even now she only thought of Shingo as a younger brother.  
  
So the angel of death and destruction stepped over everyone on the floor, making her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. After all that had happened she hadn't eaten anything. She quietly opened the fridge and pulled out some milk. Then grabbed some cereal, a bowl, and a spoon and began to eat.  
  
Hotaru lifted her gaze when she heard someone sit net to her at the kitchen table. She found herself staring at the person that made her lose her 8 hours of sleep. Quatre looked uncomfortable under her stare, making Hotaru realize what she was doing. She busied herself with her cereal, trying to hide her blush. If she looked up she would have found Quatre blushing too. An arkward silence fell between the two past lovers.  
  
"You couldn't sleep?" Quatre asked, breaking the silence. "Hai. I bet you know why too." Hotaru said in a whisper. "I do. So what are we going to do?" Quatre asked as Hotaru finished her food. "I don't know what to do. I mean I just came back to this dimension alittle while ago. We just found out about our past lives. I..it might not work out." the senshi of Saturn answered nervously. "I would like to try and make our relationship work again but if you don't want to then I'll understand." the Arabic Pilot said, getting up from his seat, "Think about it, okay." Before Quatre left, he kissed Hotaru on the cheek, causing her to go completely red. 'Old flames die hard...' she thought, watching the Prince of Mercury leave.  
  
****With Ami****  
  
Ami continued to toss and turn. She was restless. She couldn't get to sleep. Her mind kept questioning her about her broach, 'Why couldn't I transform? Have I lost my power? Is it that stick? Is it because it doesn't have the Jupiter crystal anymore?' the questions richocied off of eachother in her mind.  
  
A shadow loomed over Princess Mercury's face. Her saffire eyes fluttered open and she almost screamed in shock. It was only Heero but their was something wrong. She was holding a knife over Ami's heart. Ami's eyes grew large with shock and disbelief, "Heero? What are you doing?" She whispered to the brown haired girl. Instead of answering, Heero made a grab at Ami's broach, which was in the middle of her bow on her school uniform.   
  
Once Heero touched the crystal, a blinding light blue light filled the room, causing Quatre and Hotaru to rush into the room, prepared to attack. When the light cleared, it showed Ami sitting up and Heero, back in his original male form, lying on the ground next to her, unconcious. "What happened?" Quatre asked, rushing over to help his fallen friend. "I...I d..don't know." Ami stuttered, still in utter shock. 'He tried to kill me and take the Ginzuishou. Is Heero working for the enemy? No no, that's not right. Quatre would have known or my data computer would have pick up on it when we first met. If he wasn't working for the Lezamaverse, then what was he doing?' Ami thoughts scared her. Had Heero wanted her out of the picture that badly to try to kill her? 'Why did he want the Ginzuishou so much? To turn it over or to turn him back into a guy?' the blue haired genius asked herself. She then looked back at Heero to find a pool of blood. His blood and his wrist slit. Quatre was bandaging him up and Hotaru was clearing out the blood in the carpet. The two then took Heero into another room, leaving Ami to sleep.  
  
The senshi of Mercury fell into an uneasy sleep. It wasn't a nightmare but worse somehow:  
  
Ami continued running through an endless white void. A figure appears and the blue haired genius runs towards the person. It turns out the person is the one she loved so much, Ryo Urawa. "Ryo-kun!" Ami exclaimed as she ran into her lover's open arms, "I've missed you so much." Tears began to flow down Ami's cheeks as she just stood their in Ryo's arms.(It's alittle late to say this but Ryo is Greg. You know the rainbow crystal guy. Mercury's Mental Match. Got to love that episode. I have now become obsessed with Ryo) "Ami-chan. I've missed you too but that isn't why I'm here. I have to talk to you about-" Ryo began but was cut off by Ami who began to shake her head and said, "No! I know what you've come to tell me and I'll give you your answer right now. I'm not ever going to let go of you, Ryo-kun. I love you too much. We are destined to be together." "I see. Ami-chan, you know that you are destined for another in this world. I can't stand in the way of destiny and fate. I love you very much too. That's why I let you go. I want you to be happy and that's the most important thing to me." he said, stroking the blue haired girl's cheek. "Ryo-kun, can't you understand? I can't be happy without you. You are the only one I will ever love." she object, pushing his hand away. "What about the Prince of the Sun, Ami? Or more resent, Heero Yuy? If you can honestly look me in the eye and say you have no feelings for them except out of friendship then I'll be reborn back into the dimension you are in right now." the brown haired psychic stated, stepping back from Ami to get a better look at her. "I...I don't know. I haven't even met the Sun Prince yet. And Heero," Ami said before looking down at the ground, "I doesn't matter if I like him or not. I know he won't return my feelings. He made it pretty clear when he tried to kill me tonight." "He only did that so he could be himself again. He was really pissed off when you were able to become a girl again and he still was a guy so Melari came to him with a proposal. His manhood for your life and Ginzuishou. In the end he decided to just try and kill himself so atlease he would be a guy in hell or that's what he thought." Ryo stated. Then he looked down at the ground, "Well now I have to go. Take care of yourself." He said before kissing Ami on the forehead, "Please try to let go of me." He faded away as well as the white void as Ami awoke  
  
****South Moutain Mall (::sweatdrops:: So unoriginal)****  
  
"Will that be all miss?" A young girl with bright red hair said as she rang up the item. "Yeah that's it." Hotaru said as she handed the girl named Moll the money. "Have a nice day." The girl called as Hotaru left, "Next please."  
  
"Sorry Everyone but we are closing now. So please come to the registers if you are buying anything." Molly chimed over the P.A. system. "Well say goodbye to your pure soul item, people!" an old granny said, transforming into a youma and sucks all the pure souls out of the people except for Molly, who ducked behind the register. The red haired girl looked from behind the desk and saw the monster checking all of the people's hourglass thingys. "Leave those people alone!" Molly yelled as she jumped from behind the cash register and tackled the youma. The red head tried to punch the youma but was stopped when the monster opened it's mouth and a black beam came out, taking away her pure soul away. The hourglass shape lingered in the air before changing shape into another henshi wand. The youma mad a grab at the item but a purple blur snatched it away.  
  
"Hold it right there, servant of the Lezamaverse!" Saturn tossed the P.S. item to the her accomplish, Trowa, "I am Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and destruction. Saturn Destructionary Swipe!" Sailor Saturn brought her glaive down and sliced the youma into a million pieces at the speed of light. Trowa picked up the girl and laid her head on his lap while Sailor Saturn detransformed and seperated the pure soul from the item. The hourglass floated back into the young girl's body causing the red head to open her brown eyes. "Huh? Wha...what happened?" the girl mumbled, staring into Trowa green eyes, causing her to blush alittle before jumping up, "What about the other people and that monster?" Molly scaned the room and found no youma but all the people still had their pure souls out. "Don't worry about those people. We'll take care of them" Hotaru said, raising her Ginzuishou into the air causing a bright lilac light to fill the air, pushing all of the pure souls back into their bodies. "Everything will be explained if you come with us, okay Molly?" Hotaru explained, transforming once again and sprouting her wings and picking up Trowa and coming to pick up Molly. "Why should I trust you? And what is this thing?" Molly said, holding out her hand with the henshi wand in it. "If you want to know then come with me." Saturn said coldly but Molly just ignored it and went over to Saturn. "I'll come then." She said as Saturn picked her up and flew off toward Quatre's manshion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. I put some Q/Ho in there and a little He/A. I've become obsessed with Ryo know. I turn Heero back into a boy because of request. Gomen about the delay. I mean my pc froze so I couldn't get the chapter out sooner. Well please review. Ja ne. 


	9. Important Author's Note

Dear all WTECANB readers,  
  
I might discontinue my story from this point on. I mean I feel like no one's reading it since not that many people are reviewing. I'm not trying to force anyone to like my story or to review but a review would be nice. I review other people's stories cause I want the same thing for me. Reviews are an author's candy and frankly, I'm starving over here. I'm loosing the will to write.  
  
If you do review and you do like my story, thanks. You are the ones that keep me going. I'm sorry you have to read all of this and I'm sorry that I might end my story for those who like it.   
  
If you want the story to live or die, it's up to you.  
  
  
~minimerc 


	10. Chapter 9 The real one

Chapter 9 for the 7 people (Dan Inverse, Kaiya, bluebell, Lazy K, Whisper Reilman, Eternal Sailor Mercury, and MiMercury (sarat@wanadoo.es)) that actually read and care about my story. Besides I did promise you this chapter anyways.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's chracters or Gundam Wing or it's characters. I do own the Lezamaverse, Lina, Molly (no not the one from Sailor Moon. I just like that name), most of the places they go.  
  
  
****Last Time****  
"Everything will be explained if you come with us, okay Molly?" Hotaru explained, transforming once again and sprouting her wings and picking up Trowa and coming to pick up Molly. "Why should I trust you? And what is this thing?" Molly said, holding out her hand with the henshi wand in it. "If you want to know then come with me." Saturn said coldly but Molly just ignored it and went over to Saturn. "I'll come then." She said as Saturn picked her up and flew off toward Quatre's manshion.  
*****************  
  
The strange group arrived at Quatre's place like a quarter of an hour later cause the load was very heavy. Sailor Saturn landed, dropping both Molly and Trowa on their butts(Oh no! Hotaru broke the Trowa!!!!) and detransforming immediatly. "Now if you go inside with us, everything will be explained." Hotaru said weakly as she stumbled over to the door. The red head and Trowa followed the raven haired girl as she opened the door and walked into the manshion.  
  
"Hotaru-chan! Trowa! I heard there was an attak at the mall. Are you tw-Who's this?" Ami blurtted out once she spotted Molly. "I am Molly Satome but what I would like to know is why I'm here and what that thing was that attacked all of those people in the store." Molly turned her head to Hotaru, "Can you answer that for me, atleast?" "I am not the one that should tell you. Ami-chan is too." Hotaru started, turning towards the blue haired senshi, "She has another henshi wand and my crystal didn't react so I think she's one of yours." "You mean an in-" Ami began but was cut off by the irratated red head. "Excuse me! Can you please just tell me why I am here and what that..that thing was! That's all I'm asking." "Well the thing of it is that, Molly, you are a Sailor Senshi, which one I don't know." the senshi of Mercury explained, shocking the girl out of her wits. Molly then began to chuckle, "Yeah right...like I'm suppose to be some 1000 year old girl that wears a miniskirt. It's only a mith." the red head said while Ami brought out her crystal.   
  
Almost instantly, the crystal of Mars flew out of the Ginzuishou and onto the younger girl's henshi stick, "Sailor Mars? Molly if you really want to know about everything that happened then just yell 'Mars Crystal Power Make-up!' Got it?" Ami explained, watching Molly's expression. Curiousity overtook the girl's other senses as she shouted the words of transformation, "MARS CRYSTAL POWER.....MAKE-UP!"  
  
Hot red flame rings circled around the red head's small body. Then her senshi fuku appeared on her body where the flames used to be. Memories began to relay:  
  
"Molly-chan! Princesses aren't suppose to fight. They are suppose to be protected." the Queen of Mars scolded her 10 year old daughter. "But Okassan, the other pirncesses are fighting and Mars is the God of War. Okassan I don't want to have people I care for die..."  
  
"Konnichi wa. Who are you?" The princess of Mercury asked. "I am Molly Krya, princess of Mars. You wanna be friends?"   
  
"Ami-chan, come on you still need to transform." scolded a worried Princess Mars. "I'm coming Kyra-chan. MERCURY POWER MAKE-UP!" Ami transformed.   
  
"A...Ami-chan? Ho..Hotaru-chan? Is it really you? Are the others here too?" The senshi of Mars began to studder, tears burning her eyes. "Hai Kyra-chan." Ami told her old friend. "I thought your name was Molly, not Kyra." Trowa asked. "It is Molly. Kyra is my last name. Ami-chan always use to call me by my last name in the past. It sorta grew on me." the brown skined girl stated. "But how is S-" Trowa began but Molly knew what he was gonna ask. "Because in this world, my parents were murdered for being intelligents officers for the Earth Sphere Alliance. When a Gundam sliced up th plane they were in. So I was adopted and given a new last name." The girl looked down at the floor, sadness flooding the corner of her eyes, "Kuso! I hate those Gundams and their pilot! What the hell did they have to kill my parents?" "Kyra-chan I have to tell you something about the gundam pilots....First off, Hotaru-chan and I are Gundam Pilots but we weren't the pilot that killed your parents. Another thing is that my twin, Quatre, is also a pilot but I don't know which one killed your family. Gomen nashi." Ami finished causing Molly's head to pop back up. "You mean to tell me, our prince is a pilot that might have destroyed my family!" fire burned in the younger girl's eyes as if she was gonna kill someone. "Which one killed my kassan and tousan, gundam pilot!" the girl pointed at Trowa, a fireball in her hand. "I did." came a monotone voice from the shadows.   
  
Heero stepped out from his hiding place, his death glare matching the pyro girl infront of him. "BAKAYARO! You pilots are suppose to be smart and aren't suppose to fall for Oz's traps. Pathetic! Omae kosu!" the girl shouted loudly, waking up everyone in the house. "Hey, what's with all the noise?" a groggy little voice said as Shingo emerged from his room, a few doors down from where the fight was going on. Sailor Mars heard this and her anger disappeared as quickly as it came. "SHIN-CHAN!" the girl rushed over to the now totally awake thirteen year old and began to pinch his cheeks. "Umm who are you?" he asked, removing the girl's fingers from his cheeks. The girl began to pout, "You seriously don't remember me, little blond boy?" "M...Molly-san? Wha? How? Why do I remember you more than the rest?" the little blonde boy asked causing the older girl to smirk. "It's so obvious. it's cause I am unforgetable!" she gave a chessey smile and de-henshied.  
  
Molly then turned back to Heero, her emotions changed once again, "Wait now to think about it, I know you from somewhere, Gundam pilot. Your name is....ummm Harold...no...Henry...no...ummmm....wait it's Heero, right? Heero Yuy is your code name, right Odwin?" Heero's face stayed the same emotionless mask but his eyes gave him away, "How do you know me? I don't remember you." Molly looked him over and then hugged him, shocking everyone, "Long time no see, eh, Hee-sensei." " Mo? You finally showed up. Where were you on the day of our mission?" Heero said coldly, the girl releasing him and ignoring his tone. "I decided not to go. Besides I wouldn't make it out alive. But wait....if you are Hee-sensei then that must mean that you were the one that murdered my parents. What hell was wrong with you?" Silence filled the air until a certain braided American pilot walked in. "What's with all the noise? Are you guys like have a party or something?" he asked, recieving death glares from Molly and Heero, both at the same intensity, "Whoa! That girl's got the Heero Death Glare down pack."   
  
****Lezamavese****  
  
"What is wrong with you, Melari! I shall give you one last chance! I am not always this nice but since you gave me usful information, I shall reward you. Now go!" the ruler shouted as Melari disappeared.   
  
"That's it! Those Sailor dimwits are going down! I shall not make another mistake. I don't want to be as foolish as my parents!" the little girl with gravity defying hair yelled at herself in her quarters. Her triplet brothers appeared in her room, "So will you boutch this job up too? Maybe you should let one of us take over for you, sis." Mari chimed in. "Yeah sis. It seems you aren't as good as you used to be." Tari said. "Buzz off!" the youngest of the terrible triplets yelled, teleporting herself to killed the Sailor Senshi.  
  
****Next Day****   
  
A group of 8(Ami, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Lina, Molly, Milliardo, and Hotaru) walked down to the Supermarket. "Hey Lina-san, long time no see, right?" Molly asked one of her best friends from about a couple thousand years in the past. "Mo-chan, it's great to see you again. You haven't been burning things again have you now?" the dark brown haired woman asked curiously. "Well I was gonna become a Gundam Pilot all those years ago after Hee-sensei trained me but then I backed out. I can't take all of the blood shed at my hands even if it is for the right thing." The red head explained, shrugging her shoulders while Heero studied his pupil. 'She has become soft but she still has most of her instincs in tack. I noticed that last night and even now I know she isn't telling them the whole truth. I just remembered the reson she didn't come:'  
  
The 15 year old Heero and the 13 year old Kyra finished their training for the day. Dr. J. called them into his office. "I comend you on your training, you two but I have unfortunate news. Only one of you will be able to take part in Operation Mediaor(sp?) and Mo, I chose Heero to be that person." the doctor explained, recieving a death glare and a gun pointed at his head by Molly. "What the hell do you mean only one of us? You promised us two gundams, not one. Did you just put me through that shit so I could just be rejected or to be used as a training tool for Odwin here?" the girl growled, her forefinger on the trigger, ready to fire. "Ah so you are as smart as you said you were. I am sorry Mo but this means that you are going to have to be executed now. Heero....if you please. This is your first mission." Dr J said before exiting the room, leaving the sensei and student alone. "Mo..." Heero said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at her head, "You are going to play along if you want to live." "You mean you aren't going to kill me?" The girl's mask completely dropped as she ran up and hugged Heero, who stiffened and then pushed her back, "Don't touch me! Now stand still!" He fired his gun 6 times, one only making contact with the girl's skin, causing her to bleed from her arm.   
  
The blood dripped from Molly's arm to the floor before Heero walked behind her. "I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me?" she said. "I never said that. I said I wouldn't kill. We need some of your blood on the ground and now we need one more thing" the brown haired guy said. "And what's that?" she asked, as Heero predicted. "This." He hit the girl in the back of the head, hard with his gun and she fell unconcious. He then slung the limp girl's body over his shoulder, blood now coming from her head, which made her look even more dead and ran out to the delivery truck thingy, placing Molly in it and leaving.  
  
The perfect soldier was brought back from one of his rare daydreams by screams of customers and a laser beam, frying a bit of his moss green hair. He and the rest of the group took selter in a alleyway nearby. The girls(Ami, Hotaru, Lina, and Molly) henshied as well as Quatre and Milliardo and ran to fight. But Ami still couldn't transform so she stayed with Heero and Duo.  
  
It turned out that the monster was Melari, herself! "So you've finally showed up, Sailor brats! It's about time." she taunted, snapping her fingers, causing magical ropes to surround everyone except for Saturn, who chopped her ropes with her glaive. "Well I guess you and I shall fight, Sailor Saturn for your friends' sakes." the little taunted more. "Don't piss me off, little girl." Saturn growled but quickly stopped when a huge black ball of energy flew at her. She ducked but instead it hit her defenseless companions. "Well Saturn you are in a bind now. Either you duck and dodge and let your friends take the hits or you let my attacks hurt you. It is that simple. And I know how much you don't want to hurt your precious princess." Ropes wrapped around Ami as she, Heero, and Duo watch and she was pulled away. Saturn sighed in defeat, 'How does she know that Ami-chan is the one that is destined to rule the Universe. I mean even I thought that Usagi-chan was the one but even Usagi's power couldn't reach Princess Mercury's in this dimension but no one ever told Ami-chan that.' The attacks burned Sailor Saturn's skin badly but she stood there and took her licks until she heard screaming from the alleyway that they came from.   
  
****Alleyway****  
  
Duo screamed as the pain finally consumed him. His flesh burned everywhere, especially his forehead. The pain had gotten so bad that tears began to sting the American's eyes. Heero looked from Duo then to Hotaru, ' "...Twins of a planet can feel eachother's pain. Since Hotaru and I were reborn in another time and dimension, our ages changed. Hotaru also has a twin but we still have to find him first." And that means that Duo is the Prince of Saturn.' Heero concluded, trying to help his friend with the pain. 'It's gonna happen right about now...' Heero thought to himself and sure enough Duo then transformed into Prince Saturn.   
  
The Prince of Saturn got up from his knees and made his way to the battlefield, unnoticed by Melari. He called forth his scythe and cut Ami free, whispering to her, "You have to heal Melari, Princess. She, as well as her brothers, were once your guaridans but were captured, changed into children. and turned against us in our last battle. You must save her." Ami nodded, holding her crystal in her hand. Duo then grabbed Saturn out of the way of another attack and preformed a silent wall attack to protect the others, "Now Princess!" he shouted. "Mercury Healing Activation!" she shouted, her crystal above her head but nothing happened at first. The the same Shabon Wand appeared infront of her. She grabbed it and instantly transformed into her princess form. "Shabon Cleansing!" she shouted, light blue bubbles surrounded Melari and entered her body, leaving as purple bubbles that the darkness was sealed into.  
  
The little girl screamed as her skin turned into hot wax on her. Her form changed into one of a 18 year old with dark blue eyes and light pink hair. She was also in her Sailor fuku which looked nothing like everyone elses. A pair of light blue mini shorts with a white sleeveless t-shirt, the Sailor collar in the back. From her neck hung a icy blue crystal from her black choker and blue heels on her feet. "Sailor Mercury Healer, it's great to have you back." Princess Mercury stated, giving her former guardian a warm smile. The older girl knelt down, "I must thank you for your kind words, princess but I have said things that have put you in danger when I was working for the Lezamaverse." Ami-hime returned back to her Sailor form, exhausted, "I understand. It's okay."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for now. I might continue the story but it's not likely. Well ja ne minna-san! 


	11. Chapter 10

Konnichi wa minna-san. Gomen nashi. I know I'll been lacking in this story but I've got two days off so now I'll get you a chapter, maybe even two. My Pc is now fixed, finally, so now I really don't have any excuses. I would like to thank Violeteyes, Eternal Sailor Mercury, MarsMoonStar, Whisper Reilman, Kaiya, Cristina (Sailorpluto030@aol.com), Mystic_Moon_Empress, princess mercury (randbinhr@msn.com) for their reviews and encouragement. Go on and read the fic already.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gumdam Wing or it's characters or any songs that are used in this fic or DBZ or the bibble, well actually I own part of the bibble. I do own Lina, Molly, Melari, the Lezamaverse and it's people, Toni, Dawn, and Maya.  
  
****Last Time**** The little girl screamed as her skin turned into hot wax on her. Her form changed into one of a 18 year old with dark blue eyes and light pink hair. She was also in her Sailor fuku which looked nothing like everyone elses. A pair of light blue mini shorts with a white sleeveless t-shirt, the Sailor collar in the back. From her neck hung a icy blue crystal from her black choker and blue heels on her feet. "Sailor Mercury Healer, it's great to have you back." Princess Mercury stated, giving her former guardian a warm smile. The older girl knelt down, "I must thank you for your kind words, princess but I have said things that have put you in danger when I was working for the Lezamaverse." Ami-hime returned back to her Sailor form, exhausted, "I understand. It's okay." ****************  
  
The group of now nine, made it back to Quatre's place where Ami would get a big surprise. The senshi of Ice opened the door and flicked on the lights, almost falling over from the uproar of "Surprise!" "Happy Birthday Ami!", three girls who Ami didn't know shouted, all smiling at her. Molly was also surprised by two of the new girls. She run over and glompe both of them, "Toni, Dawn! How did you guys get here?" "Moooly, you never change. Your grandma payed for us to come and stay for awhile." the African American girl said, she and Molly looking identical. "Yeah Dawn's right. Besides it's a good experiance for me since I took Milliardopanese in High School." Toni explained, her dark blue eyes twinkling. "You guys are staying! Now we can hang out like old tim-" Molly was interupted by Duo clearing his throat, "Oh yeah but first you have to meet everyone!" Dawn and Toni observed everyone before strating intoductions. "I'm Dawn Smith from Atlanta, Georgia, I'm one of Moooly's best friends." the black girl said, extending her hand to Ami, who took in and shook it. "I'm Toni McNulty from Long Beach, California, I'm also one of Moooly's best friends." the blonde 18 year old said, bowing. "Moooly? What does that stand for?" Shingo asked. "Well to make a long story short, Molly here has an unhealthy obsession with cows. Don't ask me why but she just does." Dawn stated in a know-it- all way.  
  
"And who are you?" Hotaru asked the older woman with brown hair and highlights. "I'm Maya Winner, Quatre's cousin. It's nice to meet you..." "Hotaru. Tomoe Hotaru." the senshi of death and destruction told, bowing. "Well let me make this quick so we can get to the partay," Lina began, "I'm Lina, the blue haired girl is Ami, I'm guessing you already know Trowa, Wufei, and Shingo. The guy with the braid is Duo, the guy that owns this place is Quatre, Heero is the one that tries to pretend not to know us, and Milliardo is the guy with the white hair. Now that that's taken care of let's start the fun." "Oh it's gonna be fun alright. Moooly, how about some karoke?"  
  
****Meanwhile at the Lezamaverse Headquarters**** "Tari, you are to take over where your sister had failed. I am counting on you to suceed where your miserable little sister failed, do you understand?" the queen of the Lezamaverse questioned. "Hai my Queen. I will not fail." The boy with short black hair said before teleporting away.  
  
****Back at Quatre's**** "Who's gonna be first to sing American songs? Come on, all of you can't be chicken." Toni coxed, holding up a booklet which held all the song you could choose from. "I'll be first!" the Prince of the Moon said, walking over to the taller blonde girl and selecting a song. The music began as the 13 year old stepped onto the stage. The screen infront of him showed the lyrics:  
  
I woke up in a dream today  
  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
  
Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
  
Even though you're so close to me  
  
You're still so distant  
  
And I can't bring you back  
  
It's true the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
You / Now I see / Keeping everything inside  
  
You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes  
  
I hit you and you hit me back  
  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
  
Fine line between this and that  
  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
  
Even though you're close to me  
  
You're still so distant  
  
And I can't bring you back  
  
It's true the way I feel  
  
Was promised by your face  
  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
You / Now I see / Keeping everything inside  
  
You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes  
  
No, no matter how far we've come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
No, no matter how far we've come I  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
With you You / Now I see / Keeping everything inside You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes You / Now I see / Keeping everything inside You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes  
  
Shingo stepped off of the stage to applause. "That wasn't that bad." the blonde told the rest of the group. "So who's next?" Dawn asked? "I am" Hotaru stated doing the same as Shingo did before and steppping onto the stage, looking down at the little Tv infront of her:  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling, I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced  
  
That it's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
Distracting, reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
(Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced  
  
That it's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing, confusing what is real There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming, confusing what is real This lack of self control I fear is never ending Controlling, confusing what is real  
  
Hotaru stepped off of the stage to meet a conserned Ami but just brushed it off and sat down, smiling at the older senshi. "Who's next? Anyone?" Molly asked, spotting her pray who was in the corner, "What about you Hee- sensei?" The perfect soldier opened his eyes and glared at the red head, "No." "It's your new mission, soldier boy." the senshi of Mars played her trump card and heard a grunt, "Mission excepted." from Heero. The Milliardopanese pilot stood on the stage, Molly picking a song for him. The TV screen began to show words while the music began to play:  
  
It starts with one  
  
One thing I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you've fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
And lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall And lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter  
  
The perfect soldier stepped off the stage with silence. "Why do I sense there is a theme here? No more Linkin Park songs. Lina, are you up for the challenge?" Toni asked, Lina nodding her head, dragging Milliardo with the to sing. She picked her song and waited on stage:  
  
[Milliardo] Heh yeah Rule baby, heh Mary J. Blige Murder INC Smile... [Lina] It's just those rainy days Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away Until the sun come out and shines again Smile for me, smile for me [Milliardo] All of those rainy days Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away Until the sun shines and I see your face Smile at me, smile at me [Lina] We were always livin so crazy and sexy and cool And we began to love it (began to love it) Watchin all of the heartache and pain of the world And thinkin nothin of it (thinkin nothin of it) And baby I got love for you And I know that you got me, baby But everytime the sun shines bright It gets so cloudy It's just those rainy days Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away Until the sun come out and shines again Smile for me, smile for me [Milliardo] All of those rainy days Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away Until the sun shines and I see your face Smile at me, smile at me [Lina] Nobody loves the rain [Milliardo] Can't stand it We know we've seen it before [Lina] Baby, handle it Baby, what did we tell ya before About chasin those waterfalls [Both] Yeah... [Lina] Nobody loves the rain [Milliardo] Can't stand it We know we've seen it before [Lina] Baby, handle it Baby, what did we tell ya before About chasin those waterfalls [Both] Yeah... [Milliardo] Yea baby Sometimes the Rule don't mind the rain It kinda feels like I'm drownin in the Lords pain Until the sun comes out and shines again Smile, and give me reason to keep believin That everything ain't misleadin And I, kiss the clouds on them rainy days And, smile for you when ya skys are gray Babe, cuz I'm a tear drop away from cryin And a few shots away from dyin Dear Lord, would you shower my pain Let it rain, let it rain on me While I cherish the air I breathe I'm an angel, that can't soar, can't fly And I, mastered it Lord knows why [Lina] It's just those rainy days Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away Until the sun come out and shines again Smile for me, smile for me [Milliardo] All of those rainy days Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away Until the sun shines and I see your face Smile at me, smile at me [Lina] I feel like an angel With my broken wings So I can soar again Lord let me in Baby through all the passion the pain and the hurt I feel like I'm fallin, yeah Makin clothes for all of those that Spread love And for those who can't take it Stand up Baby, we gonna make it In the words of Marvin Gaye War is not the answer Cuz nobody loves the rain [Milliardo] Can't stand it We know we've seen it before [Lina] Baby, handle it Baby, what did we tell ya before About chasin those waterfalls [Both] Yeah... [Lina] Nobody loves the rain [Milliardo] Can't stand it We know we've seen it before [Lina] Baby, handle it Baby, what did we tell ya before About chasin those waterfalls [Both] Yeah... [Lina] It's just those rainy days Spend a lifetime tryin to wash away Until the sun come out and shines again Smile for me, smile for me [Milliardo] All of those rainy days Spend ya lifetime tryin to wash away Until the sun shines and I see your face Smile at me, smile at me [Lina] Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile, smile Til the sun shines Just smile for me Just smile for me, just smile at me Know in your heart, that we are free Free to believe, whatever we feel So feel somethin real, baby Hey-ey  
  
The two recieved applause as they stepped down from the spotlight. Ami smiled at them and then stood up herself, picking a song and stood on stage:  
  
I keep on fallin'  
  
In and out of love  
  
With you  
  
Sometimes I love ya  
  
Sometimes you make me blue  
  
Sometimes I feel good  
  
At times I feel used  
  
Lovin you darlin'  
  
Makes me so confused I keep on  
  
Fallin'  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I love you Oh, oh, I never felt this way  
  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
  
And cause me so much pain?  
  
Just when I think  
  
I've taken more than would a fool  
  
I start fallin' back in love with you I keep on  
  
Fallin'  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I love you Oh, baby  
  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
  
Fall I keep on  
  
Fallin'  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I love you I'm fallin  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I love you I'm fallin  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
I never loved someone  
  
The way that I love you What?  
  
Toni and Dawn clapped the loudest considering they loved that song and the original singer of it, Alica Keys. Ami blushed from the attention and looked over at Heero, who had his eyes closed once more. 'Well atleast I got that off my chest.' she thought to herself. "If Onee-chan's gonna go up, I might as well too." Quatre said, picking his song and stepping up on the stage:  
  
Ya'll ready for me I wanna know your name and I wanna know if you got a man I wanna know I wanna know everything I wanna know your number and If I can come over and I wanna know what ya like I wanna know so I can do it all night But you're telling me I'm just a friend You're telling me I'm just a friend Oh baby you (oh baby you) Got what I need (got what I need) But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend) But you say I'm just a friend Cuz I can be (cuz I can be) Your fantasy But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend) But you say I'm just a friend (yeah) I wanna know you in and out I wanna know what you're all about ( I wanna know) I wanna know what makes you laugh I wanna know about your past I wanna know how you move I wanna know so I can move too (I wanna know) But you're telling me I'm just a friend Telling me I'm just a friend Oh baby you (Oh baby you) Got what I need (Got what I need yeah) But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend) But you say I'm just a friend Cuz I can be (cuz I can be) Your fantasy But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend) But you say I'm just a friend Whoa baby you (Oh baby you) Got what I need (Got what I need yeah) But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend) But you say I'm just a friend Cuz I can be (cuz I can be) Your fantasy But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend) But you say I'm just a friend (Oh can you) give me one reason why (why) You wouldn't want this kind of guy (guy) Cuz I stay hip I stay laced And I know you know I'm fly Girl stop playing games with me And let's get it on tonight (tonight) You got nothing to lose let me do what I do Baby you Got what I need (Got what I need) But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend) But you say I'm just a friend Just wanna be Cuz I can be Your fantasy But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend) But you say I'm just a friend Oh baby you Got what I need (got what I need) But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend) But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend) Cuz I can be Your fantasy (Can I be your fantasy?) But you say I'm just a friend (Come on girl) But you say I'm just a friend You can call me anytime you like (Oh anytime) Doesn't matter day or night (said it doesn't matter) We can do whatever you (whoa whoa) Wanna do it's up to you Don't fight the feeling That you feel (Don't fight the feeling) I can tell that it's real (Whoa girl) So won't you help me understand (But you say I'm just a) Why you say (But you say I'm just a friend) I'm just a friend Oh baby you Got what I need (whoa) But you say I'm just a friend (ooh) But you say I'm just a friend Cuz I can be Your (I can be your) fantasy (I be your fantasy) But you say I'm just a friend (Yes me) But you say I'm just a friend  
  
Ofcourse you could tell who he was singing to but no one said a word. They just applauded like they did for everyone else. Toni looked around the room and immediately her eyes fell on Trowa Barton, who now I guess, she has a crush on,"Trowa, why don't you try?" "Yeah Trowa-kun! Try it. I have the perfect song for you." Molly said, ushering Trowa up onto the platform. The just stood there until the words popped up:  
  
Hot in.....  
  
So hot in herre.....  
  
So hot in.....  
  
Molly began to crack up as well as Dawn and Duo who also figured out what the song was. Everyone else was just listening to Trowa, wondering what was so funny.  
  
I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show patience  
  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
  
Lookin for the right time to flash them keys  
  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
  
Give that man what he askin for  
  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use [Hook x2]  
  
(I said)  
  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
  
So take off all your clothes I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models  
  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
  
VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point  
  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
  
So take it off like your home alone  
  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
  
like "girl I think my butt gettin big" [Hook x2] (Nelly hang all out)  
  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
Stop placin, time wastin  
  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)  
  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
  
Unless you gon' do it  
  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
  
Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes  
  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms  
  
[Hook x4]  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
Trowa walked off, a small blush on his face, glaring at the red head that set him up. "That's what Americans listen to?" Ami asked. "What's so wrong with it?" Dawn asked, puzzuled by everyone elses expressions. "Well it doesn't matter right now cause it's my turn!" Toni exclaimed, putting on her music and running onto the stage:  
  
I think that it's time  
  
that I should just let you go  
  
So I'll tel it to your face  
  
instead of tell it to you on the phone  
  
You see I thought that you were special baby  
  
something unique  
  
But lately I've come to find  
  
That you're not really interested  
  
in my heart or mind  
  
That's alright  
  
That's OK  
  
You never loved me anyway  
  
And I think that it's time for you to just move on  
  
That's alright  
  
That's OK  
  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde  
  
Cause it's not me, no no  
  
Cause it's not me, no no  
  
Oh no  
  
Last night, I went to a party  
  
Hoping I'd see you there  
  
And sure enough you were hanging on some  
  
other girl playing with her hair  
  
And I thought I overheard you telling her  
  
the very same thing you said to me the night before  
  
Hook, line and sinker  
  
You were walking with her out the door  
  
That's alright  
  
That's OK  
  
You never loved me anyway  
  
And I think that it's time for you to just move on  
  
You want just a little trophy hanging on your arm  
  
so all your friends will see  
  
You got it going on  
  
But I see what you are so clearly  
  
And baby that's not alright with me  
  
That's alright  
  
That's OK  
  
I never loved you anyway  
  
That's alright  
  
That's OK  
  
You never loved me anyway  
  
You never loved me  
  
But it's alright  
  
But it's alright  
  
It's alright  
  
It's alright  
  
Go ahead and find what you need  
  
That's alright  
  
That's OK  
  
You never loved me anyway  
  
And I think that it's time for you to just move on  
  
She walked off. "Who says blondes are dumb?" Quatre questioned. "It's an American sterotype. You shouldn't really listen to it." Dawn explained. "Well Moooly, you're up." Toni said. "Right. You know what song." Molly spoke, walking onto the stage:  
  
Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand  
  
But I think I've got the answer  
  
Already know what you're gonna say  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
You say I'm just a little girl, just a little girl  
  
How can I compare? What do I know?  
  
What have I got to share?  
  
But there's nothing in this world, nothing in this world  
  
That could hold me down, can't you hear me?  
  
Don't you understand  
  
That I wanna be myself, wanna be the girl  
  
Wanna be the one that you can rely on  
  
How I wish that you could see all there is of me  
  
How I long to hear that you take me  
  
For who I am  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
'Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be  
  
She clapped her hands together in amusement as she stepped off the stage. "So you admitt you're a little girl?" Duo asked, confused. Molly bonked him on the muttering, "It's sarcasism." "It's my turn but I need a guy to sing with me." Dawn said, Duo automaticly offering to help:  
  
[Duo]I guess I ain't got no reason to mingle round  
  
I found a superwoman that can leap from the truck in a single bound  
  
Mammie, I'm tryna bling you down  
  
So ***** without shades on can't stare when I bring you round  
  
She put her lips on the weed and pull it  
  
Then work her tongue and me come faster than a speeding bullet  
  
Her love's stronger than a locomotive  
  
But only for the f-a-b-o-l-o-u-s  
  
sing to me ma  
  
[Dawn]Baby they can't play you  
  
cause I'll save you  
  
with my super powers  
  
Boy I'm only human  
  
but I'll be your super woman  
  
They don't know any girls like me no no  
  
Take a girl like me to get a guy like you to understand  
  
How girls and guys sing  
  
I'm not your average chic  
  
Cause they can't do it like this  
  
I've been sent to save your day  
  
And things won't be the same  
  
Baby they can't play you  
  
cause I'll save you  
  
with my super powers  
  
Boy I'm only human  
  
but I'll be your super woman  
  
Boy I told you once before  
  
You ain't gotta look up in the sky  
  
Cause the girl you need is right before your eyes  
  
Your so sick of all these broads  
  
Ain't got nothing to stand for  
  
Cause with me you won't fall off no baby ooh  
  
Baby they can't play you  
  
cause I'll save you  
  
with my super powers  
  
Boy I'm only human  
  
but I'll be your super woman  
  
Everyday, Everyday  
  
I'll love you in a special way  
  
They can't stay  
  
Now that I'm here, I'm here  
  
[Duo]It's superwoman bout to save my day  
  
Them co's I hooked and gave some play  
  
Now I wouldn't even wave their way  
  
I understand why them other chics behave that way  
  
They see the icy S on your chest engraved in grey  
  
Be hipped I might  
  
You usually get my tips I'm tight  
  
The only green I keep from you in kryptonite  
  
When that blowing red suit hits your hips so right  
  
It's like de de de de, de de de de de de damn  
  
It's like I'm under your spell  
  
If feelin you is a crime  
  
They gon have to put me under the jail  
  
You probably hear the details that I be in everything  
  
From lairs to CL's to my share of the females but  
  
You know I care for you (care for me)  
  
And anytime this ******'s there for you (there for me)  
  
These feelings I only share for you  
  
This makes it a lil mo clear for you that  
  
[Dawn]Baby they can't play you  
  
cause I'll save you  
  
with my super powers  
  
Boy I'm only human  
  
but I'll be your super woman  
  
The two stepped off the stage, congradulating eachother. Maya stepped up to the plate and chose a song to sing:  
  
Sometimes I shave my legs and sometimes I don't  
  
Sometimes I comb my hair and sometimes I won't  
  
Depend on how the wind blows I might even paint my toes  
  
It really just depends on whatever feels good in my soul  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
  
But, I learned to love myself unconditionally  
  
Because I am a queen  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be India Aria  
  
When I look in the mirror the only one there is me  
  
Every freckle on my face is where it's supposed to be  
  
And I know our creator didn't make no mistakes on me  
  
My feet, my thighs, my lips, my eyes I'm lovin' what I see  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
  
But, I learned to love myself unconditionally  
  
Because I am a queen  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be India Aria  
  
Am I less of a lady If I don't wear pantyhoes?  
  
My mama said ain't what she wears but, what she knows  
  
But, I've drawn a conclusion, it's all an illusion confusions the name of the game  
  
A misconception, a vast deception  
  
Something's gotta change  
  
Don't be offended this is all my opinion  
  
ain't nothing that I'm sayin law  
  
This is a true confession of a life learned lesson I was sent here to share wit ya'll  
  
So get in where you fit in go on and shine  
  
Free your mind, nows the time  
  
Put your salt on the shelf  
  
Go head and love yourself  
  
Cuz everything's gonna be all right  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
  
But, I Learned to love myself unconditionally  
  
Because I am a queen  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be India Aria  
  
Keep your fancy drinks and your expensive minks  
  
I don't need that to have a good time  
  
Keep your expensive car and your Caviar  
  
All I need is my guitar  
  
Keep your krystyle and your pistol  
  
I'd rather have a pretty piece of Crystal  
  
Don't need your silly comb I can find my own  
  
What God gave me is just fine  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
  
But, I learned to love myself unconditionally  
  
Because I am a queen  
  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be India Aria  
  
"That was a good song, Maya." Molly commented, as Quatre's cousin stepped down from the platform. "Well let's see. Who hasn't gone yet? Wufei hasn't gone yet." Toni stated. "Well Wuffie-chan is just afraid of getting booed off." the senshi of Mars mocked the Chinese pilot. "It is injust to call a person not by their name." he growled. "Well why should I care, China boy. You are the only on who didn't go up yet. Even Hee-sensei and Trowa went." she told him. "And look at what you made Trowa sing" he shot back. "How about this, both of you go at the same time and sing together?" Dawn offered, receiving glares from both of the people of chinese descent. "Awww come on Moooly, you aren't scared, are you?" the older blonde mocked. "What's the song?" Molly questioned. "Well one of your favorites. Ya know the one with Ja Rule and Charlie Baltimore, Down Ass Chick." Dawn explained. The red head shook her head vigrously, "No way. I have three reasons. 1: I'm not his down ass chick. 2: I'm not a down ass chick. 3: I can't stand him to butcher Ja Rule's lyrics like Elf Boy already did." she held up the three fingers and pointed to Milliardo, "Rainy Days won't be the same ever again." "Stop being so mellow dramatic." the black haired girl said. "Look it's not like want to be on the same stage as a little injust gaki anyway." Wufei told the red head who stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Another one of Molly and Wufei's wars was gonna start until someone said, "Don't you two make such a cute couple." The two stopped at once, "Yeah, Maya's right. Those two are perfect for eachother" the African American teased. "Nani? What the hell are you talking about? Me and Wuffie-chan? Don't make me laugh." the half chinese girl said, crossing her arms. "Now who's being childish? Me and the baka onna? I don't think so." and that ended the fighting for a while.  
  
"Moooly, come here for a minute. I think that you, me, Toni, and Duo should do a song together. How about 'Welcome to Atlanta (remix)'?" Dawn asked. "Yeah but I'm from NJ, not NY." the red head stated. "Yeah well Duo's from the colonies so you'll have New York and he'll have St. Louis." Toni explained. "Fine, whatever." was what Duo said as the four of them stepped onto the stage:  
  
Intro: [Dawn]  
  
After the party it's the Waffle House  
  
If you ever been here you know what I'm talkin about  
  
Where people don't dance all they do is this  
  
And after the original you know what it is  
  
[Duo] Welcome to Atlanta  
  
[Dawn]  
  
Remix it had to go down  
  
I got somethin else to tell you 'bout the new Motown  
  
Where people don't visit, they move out here  
  
And ain't no tellin who you might see up in Lennox Square  
  
I don't know about you but I miss the freaknik  
  
Cause that's where my city use to be real slick  
  
People from other cities use to drive from miles  
  
Just to come to get a taste of this A.T.L style  
  
I'm the M.B.P., Most Ballin-ist Player  
  
Make my own moves, call me the mayor  
  
Monday night you know things change with time  
  
Magic sittin back lookin like eighty nine  
  
All the homies on the southside up in the Ritz  
  
Tuesday night, the Velvet Room same shit  
  
Wednesday Strokers I don't go no mo'  
  
Cause they don't know how to treat you when you come through the do'  
  
Thursday night, was Plush but we moved the fuel  
  
And I be up in the booth drunk actin a fool  
  
Friday night, at Kaya they still got love  
  
And the Sharkbar we poppin like it's a night club  
  
Saturday still off the heezy fo' sheezy  
  
You can find me up in One Tweezy  
  
Sunday gettin me some sleep please!!!  
  
I'm on my way to the deck then hittin Jazzy Tee's, holla!!!  
  
[Molly]  
  
Ay yo I'm from New York man!!!  
  
Where New York at? Where New York at? Come on....  
  
Welcome To New York mother*******, where we don't play  
  
And out of towners get got like everyday  
  
And the gangstas are gangsta in every way  
  
Sittin on twenty two's this what long money do  
  
Now the don's on it, Diddy shine on it  
  
Tell Flex to run it back and drop a bomb on it  
  
Sunday we layin low and hay lo sippin cris and we straight  
  
Monday we go to bundle away  
  
Tuesday I'm in spa drunk doin the shake  
  
And for the rest of the week we just follow the freaks  
  
You can spot us out of town by the way that we walk  
  
The way that we talk, cocky the state of New York  
  
Hot now top down at the Rucker game  
  
New coup no roof playa what's my name?  
  
Now Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, Staten  
  
Uptown what now?! let's make it happen  
  
[Molly Talkin]  
  
New York mother*******, if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere  
  
We still here!!! And we buildin four more new towers!!!!  
  
[Duo]  
  
Who say St. Louis ain't hip hop? Dirty we hop to what's hip  
  
I'm a lunatic with too much grip to let a slip  
  
I'm so St. Louis, ask my tatooist  
  
I was like the waterboy now they sayin you can do it  
  
I'm Baby Houie one of the best in the Louie  
  
Sip Louie smoke louie, dressed in Louie  
  
Home of back porches, chucks, and armed forces  
  
Old school cars be trailblazin like Portland  
  
The girls are the best like Travis with fat asses  
  
I call 'em gimme girls they always tell me I can have it  
  
All got habits b****** exstatic  
  
By two cats and coats with automatics  
  
St. Louis, the truth like Sigourna  
  
Don't need a burna we learn from Ike Turner  
  
I tried to told ya don't cross that bridge  
  
Without permission from those St. Lunatics  
  
[Dawn Talking]  
  
Yo-yo-yo-yo  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, we got the big Snoop Dogg in the house tonight  
  
He just came from off tour  
  
And he wanna tell y'all little bit where he come from  
  
[Toni]  
  
Palm trees bad b****** and wanna bees  
  
O.G.'s like me eatin on polyseeds  
  
Now laters, jellybeans, and wallabees  
  
Real n***** from the set I'm hardly ever seened  
  
Mostly heard us sell a bird off the cizzurb  
  
They movin yep, we hop and then we swizzurve  
  
Alot of homies like to wear there pizzerm  
  
Hair longer than hers short with the fizzurbs  
  
Doggy dizzog you know I like 'em dizzog  
  
Like Kobe to Shaq now take that  
  
(Dawn: Take that take that)  
  
Long Beach is on the mother******* map  
  
And sittin by the sea, R.I.P.  
  
JD, you know about the L.B.C.  
  
Blood and stellas, cold hearted killas  
  
Real cop pillas, real shot fillas  
  
Ain't no squeelas, alot of n*****  
  
Bang diggy dang dang dogg pound gangsta crip gang  
  
Yeah we do the damn thang  
  
Home of coroners, scoop, buck, cocaine  
  
Head to the church house to get a little workout  
  
Smoked out drink up, now put ya bank up  
  
It's all on me I got a scenery too stank up  
  
Crank up the beat, raise up the heat  
  
I'm thrownin a block party on two one streets, fo' sho  
  
[Dawn]  
  
Welcome to Atlanta remix HEY!!!  
  
And we ride on dem thangs like ev-ery day  
  
Big beats, hit streets, see gangsters roamin  
  
And parties dont stop 'til eight in the mo'nin  
  
[Duo]  
  
Welcome to Atlanta where the players play  
  
And we ride on dem thangs like ev-ery day  
  
Big beats, hit streets, see gangsters roamin  
  
And parties dont stop 'til eight in the mo'nin  
  
[Dawn]  
  
Welcome to Atlanta remix HEY!!!  
  
And we ride on dem thangs like ev-ery day  
  
Big beats, hit streets, see gangsters roamin  
  
And parties dont stop 'til eight in the mo'nin  
  
[Toni]  
  
Welcome to Atlanta where the players play  
  
And we ride on dem thangs like ev-ery day  
  
Big beats, hit streets, see gangsters roamin  
  
And parties dont stop 'til eight in the mo'nin  
  
"Well that was interesting." Shingo stated. "Is this how all Americans act?" the senshi of wisdom questioned. "Why do you ask?" Toni asked. "Nevermind." Ami sweatdropped. "Anyways it's time for cake and then presents!" a hype Dawn exclaimed. "Yeah!" Lina agreed.  
  
They went to the dinning area and ate and ate all of the 10 layer cake. "That was great cake." Melari commented. "You guys can put food away." Hotaru observed. "It's gone but not forgotten" Dawn, Toni, Molly, Duo, and Shingo said in unison. "I wonder if DBZ is on." Dawn asked herself. "DBZ? What's that?" Quatre inquired. "It's like one of the best animes ever made. You should know since it orignated from here, Japan. It's my favorite show with Trunks, Gohan, Zarbon, and Android 17." Dawn stated, drooling at the thought of the characters. "Lay off Dawn. Gohan's my favorite remember." Molly stated. "You can have them. I'll have 16, Piccolo, and Kaio-shin." Lina added in. "Look Dawn, 17's mine anyway. You can have the guy from the future and Zarbon all you was." Toni argued. "You guys are arguing over cartoon characters?" Ami questioned. "You watch the show with us sometime Ami-chan and you'll see why. Besides Toni, Mo, and I have some thing called a bibble. It's not a bible but a bibble. It's apart of our old club. Basicly it's a book made up of our favorite guys in anime that we cherish and stuff. We pretend to have a relationship with the guy in our different worlds." the African American explained. "You pretend to be married to animated toons? Why?" Melari asked. "Why do you dream about guys you like? You can make them anyway you like unlike in the real world. But anyways it really isn't important right now. It's time for present!" Toni changed the subject. "Open mine first Ami-chan." Molly pleded. "No open mine." said Wufei. "No mine," the senshi of Mars countered. "Mine!" the chinese pilot continued. "Ami-chan, could you please open mine first?" the senshi of death and destruction asked, stopping the feuding Molly and Wufei. "Of course Hotaru-chan." Ami answered, taking the gift. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know I didn't write much this chapter but oh well. I finally got to Ami's B-day party. Well anyways the bibble is real. I have one with my Quatre in it. He's soooooo kawaii as well as Gohan, and the rest of them (check profile). But anyways I know I'm getting so really strange looks now. If you must know, all of the DBZ characters mentioned are me and my friends favs. Yes they have bibbles. Well I gtg. Ja ne minna-san and I know that this chapter was really...ummm...interesting. Trowa rapping "Hot in Here" was a classic. Ja ne again. 


	12. Chapter 11 The Rewrite

I am gonna write this chapter even if it kills me, well not really but I'll try anyways. Thanks for the reviews Kaiya and Hope129. I liked the first part of the story myself. Great party ideas. And Hope, don't worry about it. I have a computer just like that but not anymore! Now I can write my stories for ya guys faster. I'm rewriting this chapter cause I sorta messed up on it. Molly isn't supposed to be in this kind of trouble yet so now I have to put another in her place. Can you guess who? Well I bet you can so I'll start this over now. Now on with the story........  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I continue to do this?  
  
Heero: Cause you don't own us and you don't want to be sued or harmed by angry mobs of fangirls and guys.  
  
MM: Well I guess that's the reason. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or DBZ or CCS or their characters but I still can use them anyway I want to ::insert evil, insane laughter:: But anyways I do own Lina, Molly, Dawn, Toni, Maya, Melari, and the Lezamazerse ppl.  
  
****Last Time**** "You pretend to be married to animated toons? Why?" Melari asked. "Why do you dream about guys you like? You can make them anyway you like unlike in the real world. But anyways it really isn't important right now. It's time for present!" Toni changed the subject. "Open mine first Ami-chan." Molly pleded. "No open mine." said Wufei. "No mine," the senshi of Mars countered. "Mine!" the chinese pilot continued. "Ami-chan, could you please open mine first?" the senshi of death and destruction asked, stopping the feuding Molly and Wufei. "Of course Hotaru-chan." Ami answered, taking the gift.  
  
***************  
  
As the senshi of Ice began to open her first present, a gust of wind filled the room. "Ami-chan I'm getting bad vibes from this. Get out of here while the rest of us handle it, okay?" the scout of war whispered, getting approval for her plan, "Yo Maya, Toni, Dawn, Shin-chan, Ami-chan has something to show you guys, Go with her, okay." The three girls and Shingo heard their names and followed the blue haired genius out of Quatre's place.  
  
The wind died down to reveal a boy, about Shingo's age, with raven hair which matched his attire. The flew to the ground in the middle of the room and looked around. "Where is she?" he growled. "Where's who? Who are you? And why are you here?" Hotaru asked the boy. "Funny Saturn, really funny. I know all about you and Mercury and your real identities so there is no use in lying." he smirked at the shocked look from the Sailor Senshi of Saturn, "As for who I am, that doesn't matter that I tell you it cause you would only get it dirty." "Shimatta! Tari, who are you after now?" Melari called out to her former triplet brother. "You, how do you know my name?" Tari asked. "Well it's easy since I'm your sister, Melari." the pink haired girl explained. The boy pulled out a sword and pointed it at the girl's throat, "Then you traitor, you know who I'm after. Tell me where is she!" Mercury Healer said nothing. The younger boy spoke again, "I see you are useless like you were before and I guess she isn't here so I'll be on my way." And with that, he was gone in another gust of wind. "Minna-san, henshi now!" Melari yelled, the group nodded their heads.  
  
****At the Park****  
  
"Well Moooly's friend, Ami was it, what is it you wanted to show us?" Dawn asked, alittle annoyed. "Well ummmmm I wanted to show you the great.....shopping malls we have. Yeah shopping malls. They have all of DBZ, CCS, and other Animes really. really cheap!" Ami chirped, laughing nervously as she lead the group towards the shopping center when it got windy. In the eye of the tornado, a boy floated, watching them, "Gotcha little girl." He shot a black beam, from the crystal in his hand, towards the unexpecting...."Maya, look out!" yelled the senshi of Mercury as she watched helplessly as Quatre's cousin lost her pure soul. 'I can't transform now otherwise I'll be seen but I can't just leave her like that.' the blue haired girl thought. "Hold it right there, villian! Step back from the girl right now!" shouted Dawn, her hand gripping onto something in her pocket, tightly. "Quiet you insulent little brat! This has nothing to do with you." Toni smirked as she stepped up, "No turning back now! URANUS PLANET POWER......" "VENUS PLANET POWER..." the brown skined girl shouted. "MAKE-UP!" the yelled in unison as they transformed into their fighting fukus.  
  
Ami just stood there, blinking a couple of time, "U...Uranus and Venus?" "You're Sailor senshi too! Like one wasn't enough but two more have now jooined her!" the boy cried in frustation. "Back off little kid! And stop trying to confuse us. We are the only Sailor Scouts here." Uranus warned. Venus grabbed the P.S. Item outta the way as the scout of the sky began an attack. "World Shaking!" but the attack was dodged. "Look I don't have time to play these games with you Sailor Senshi," he said, appearing behind Ami and taking her hostage, "now give me the item or your Princess Mercury gets it." "P...Princess Mercury? Ami.....but how?" the blonde with the long ponytail disbelieved, watching the blue haired girl squirm in the little boy's grasp. "How.....can that be?" Venus inquired, trying to process the information she had just heard. "Yes your beloved Princess Mercury's life is in my hand. Now hand over the item otherwise she dies!" Tari smirked as they began to walk towards him, the P.S. I. slowly being extended to him. "Hold it! Ya didn't forget about us did you, Tari?" Sailor Mars yelled, flying fasted towards the group. "Don't give him th-Ami-chan! Let go of her right now or else!" Sailor Jupiter growled at Tari. "Oh just alittle insurance that I get what I want." the raven haired boy stated, chorling. "Maya! Don't tell me she's one of the......" Prince Mercury couldn't let himself finish his sentance. "Look you little piece of raw garbage, we'll give you the Item if you let the girl go." the scout of Venus stated. "No, you can't! You can't let them have it otherwise Maya's gonna....." The Mercurian Prince stopped himself yet again. "Die. She will be dead but if we don't, what do you think will happen to Ami? Something far worse than death, probably. Besides Ami-hime is the princess we swore our lives to so it is our duty to make sure she lives even if it costs other people's lives" the senshi of Wind stated. "I know that both are important but it's hard to choose." Saturn Prince said. "Look Tari, I'll make you a deal." Ami began, all eyes now on her, "You can have me and my crystal if you leave Maya and her soul alone." "Ami-chan are you nuts! You can't give yourself up with the Ginzuishou!" Sailor Saturn shouted at her ally and princess.  
  
The little boy began to ponder the situation. 'If I brought back the princess with the crystal I would be praised greater than what I would have if i just brought a Pure Soul Item so that makes my decidion easy.' Tari thought before speaking again, "Alright princess, I'll take you up on your offer." And with that he held Ami as he moved closer to the warphole. Sailor Saturn ran after them, jumped up, and grabbed onto Ami's leg, being pulled into the vortex. "Mercury-san! Saturn-san!" Shingo yelled, trying to repeat the senshi of Death and Destruction's actions but being held down by Sailor Mars. The two senshi disappeared into the world of the Lezamaverse's empire, the Prince of the Moon trying to escape the grasp of the girl that held him to follow.  
  
The senshi and princes stared at the place where Sailor Saturn and their blue haired princess once was. "Ami-san.....Ami-san and Hotaru-san are both....gone. They're gone and it's all your fault!", hollered Shingo, tears leaking from his blue eyes as he glared at Sailor Mars, "Why didn't you try to help them? Why didn't you try to save them? You held me back when I could have helped! Why?" One of his tears strayed from his eyes and began to glow. The tear became the real Ginzuishou that was now Shingo's. The light shown brilliantly, pushing the pure soul out of the item and back into the girl where it belonged.  
  
The boy held the crystal in his palm, grasping it tightly as if someone was going to steal it away and looked up at Sailor Mars, "You still haven't answered my question. All of you, why didn't you save them?" "I held you back so you wouldn't do the same stupid thing that Hotaru did. If you were to be lost to us too then no one would stand a chance. You couldn't do anything, Prince and you know that as well as anyone else here." the senshi of Mars stated, patting Shingo's head, trying to comfort him. "And why didn't you save her? You are her guardian, aren't you, Melari?" he questioned the pink haired woman, sharply. "My princess made a deal with him that she was to surrender herself in exchange for Maya's life. I couldn't interfer with it. She told me not to, telepathicly." Sailor Mercury Healer declared.  
  
"Well now we have to find out where the Lezamaverse is keeping Ami and Sailor Saturn so we can save them." Sailor Venus said, dehenshiing back into Dawn. "Dawn! You and Toni are Sailor Senshi too!" Mars asked, alittle dumbfounded while Shingo looked over at Dawn as well. "Hey how did you know our names?" Toni asked, also dehenshiing. "Well cause you came to visit Sailor Mars and ended up at Ami's birhtday party." Prince Saturn said as he also dehenshied back into his human form. "You mean that Molly is.....and the rest if you at the party are........Sailor Senshi and Princes??? It's a small world after all" Dawn stated. "Well Dawn and Toni welcome aboard but this isn't a time for celebration. We have to figure out how we're gonna rescue Ami-chan and Hotaru-chan. " the red head stated, her childish face became stern. "We shouldn't trust them." Shingo told, "They are the reason Ami-san and Hotaru-kun aren't here right now." "He is right, you know. Maybe they work for the Lezamaverse themselves. I mean how can you guys henshi without a Pure Soul Item?" Lina questioned, on her guard. "We do henshi with our pure soul items. But when we were born, they had left our souls and were outside of our body. And I highly doubt we work for the Lezamaverse." Toni explained. "This isn't a game here. You two are way too suspicious right now. I mean all of this happened when you people showed up" Duo spoke. "It seems unlikely that this weak onnas could be apart of the Lezamaverse." Wufei commented, recieving glares from the two Americans. "Now now everyone," Mars said as she returned to her normal self, "I've know Toni and Dawn for along time. They can't be the enemy. They just can't be. If they were, I would have sensed it by now." "Your judgement is being clouded by your connection with these girls. It would be more advantagous if we all just stayed away from the girls called Toni and Dawn for now." Heero stated from his tree. "Moo, you aren't gonna listen to him, are you?" Dawn and Toni questioned, looking at the senshi of war with pleding eyes. "Demo, Hee-sensei usually knows best. Shimatta! I can't do this! I can't choose! Kuso!" Molly nervously said, switching back and forth from japanese to english.  
  
A moan from the ground turned everyone's attention to Maya as her emerald green eyes opened. "Maya, are you okay?" Quatre asked, immediately by her side. "Yeah I think so. One minute we were going shopping and then the next I blacked out." she answered, sitting up and staring at the thing floating over her. "H...how is that thing floating???" she questioned, moving back from it as if it were a ghost. "Well it's yours Maya. If you would like to know more, just grab the stick and shout, 'Neptune Planet Power Make-Up'." Dawn explained to the confused older woman, looking back at the others, helping her to her feet. "If you say so Hotaru, NEPTUNE PLANET POWER MAKE- UP!" the short brown haired woman shouted, as the waves of the ocean surrounded her as well as lost memories of the Silver Millenium:  
  
"Okaasan! Do I have to wear a dress again??? I can't run in them!" a chibi Maya whined.  
  
"Oneechan, over here! Our cousins are here!" yelled a 7 year old boy, his brown bangs covering one of his green eyes.(Like you can't tell who it is) "Konnichi wa, Maya-san." the princess of Mercury greeted, hugging her older cousin. "Ami-chan! It's great to see you too."  
  
"Quatre-kun!" Maya said as she tackled her cousin in a big hug, "I've missed you so much! And you were right under my nose too?" She got up and looked around, a grin plastered on her face until she saw that two someones were missing, "Where's Ami-chan? Did she go shopping without me?" "Not really. You see onna, Ami sacrificed herself for you and Hotaru tried to save her. Meaning both of them are now trapped by the enemy." Wufei explained, Maya's smile dropped. "We have to find away to get her back!" the green eyed woman declaired. "Why do I get the feeling that all hell's gonna break loose?" Lina asked, no one could answer her though. "I have a feeling that's already happen." Molly said quietly to herself, Shingo being the only on that heard her, looking up with a worried face as the senshi of Mars hugged the blond tighter.  
  
****Lezamaverse Place****  
  
"My Queen I have not brought you a Pure Soul Item but something better. I have brought you the Mercurian Princess and the Princess of Saturn as well as their Ginzuishous for your disposal" Tari said from his bowing position, Ami and Hotaru in an invisable cage, unconcious from the sleep gas in it. "You have done well, Tari. You may go now but leave the girls with me." the queen said as Tari disappeared, she stepped down from her throne and walked to the cage, "You will be the perfect speicimens for new project, Princesses." Matilda laughed her head off, the echos scarying everyone else in the place. She took them to the experimental room and put some kind of helment on the two knocked out princesses heads, "Now let's see how you like to fight against your friends, Princess Mercury and Saturn." She cackled again before entering some unknown letters into the database as the machine began to glow. The headcoverings on the veteran scouts heads began to make noises as pictures of the Sailor Senshi showed on the computer screen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shimatta! Ami-chan and Hotaru-chan are in trouble and it seems like there's no escape. What's gonna happen to them? Are Toni and Dawn the enemy? Why does Heero care all of a sudden? Why does the Lezamaverse want Ami and Hotaru? What is this about the Sailor Senshi? Which ones? I think that I'm gonna have the past Senshi come back but not for the reason you're thinking of....well actually you might now why they come back. But anyways.......REVIEW!!!!!! Ja ne. 


	13. Chapter 12

Well I know you guys didn't like the last chapter, I didn't either. It was sorta rushed. Anyways I'm back with some more ideas. Can you say betral by the senshi? I know when you guys hear that you think of the senshi betraying Usagi and that's a bunch of bull if you ask me. I mean they continue to risk their lives for her. I can see them betraying Hotaru and Ami-chan though. The sicky and the geek, no offence. Anyways on with this chappy.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or their characters. I do own Lina, Molly, Toni, Dawn, Maya, Melari, another character you will meet and the Lezamaverse ppl. You people can use them if ya want to but I doubt you would.  
  
****Last Time**** "You have done well, Tari. You may go now but leave the girls with me." the queen said as Tari disappeared, she stepped down from her throne and walked to the cage, "You will be the perfect speicimens for new project, Princesses." Matilda laughed her head off, the echos scarying everyone else in the place. She took them to the experimental room and put some kind of helment on the two knocked out princesses heads, "Now let's see how you like to fight against your friends, Mercury-hime and Saturn-hime." She cackled again before entering some unknown letters into the database as the machine began to glow. The headcoverings on the veteran scouts heads began to make noises as pictures of the Sailor Senshi showed on the computer screen. ****************  
  
Shingo continued to cry onto Molly's shoulder, Wufei glaring at him, muttering weakling and other insults under his breath. They, except for Toni and Dawn, were now back at Quatre's place, trying to regroup but that atmoshere was very unwelcoming. Gloom filled the air, sufficating all of the joy that was once in the house. Quatre stared into space, trying to contact his sister, psychicly but no use, there was a barrier blocking him. He sighed in frustration as countless times his powers didn't reach his sister or Hotaru. The red head looked at the blond arab, a glint of worry in her eyes. She knew what he was going through, she knew what they all were going through. Molly did loose her parents afterall, so she tried to hide her feelings to cheer up the others, right now she was working on Shingo.  
  
A while later, the sobs of the young Prince of the Moon died, he had no more tears to cry. It was strange...he cried for Ami and Hotaru but not for his own sister. 'Why?' he asked himself, reflecting on when he heard about his sister's death. "Daijoubu ka?" the girl he used for a hankecheif asked him, a small twinge of sympathy in her voice. He nodded, unable to speak with the lump in his throat. "Yosha! Now we can come up with a plan to get Ami-chan and Hotaru-chan back!" Molly said, her voice full of enthusiaism. The rest of them in the room looked at her as if she were nuts. "I can't even get in contact with either of them so how are we supposed to find them, Mo-chan?" Quatre questioned, a little depressed now. "Ano..." she said as she put her finger on her chin to think, "How about....ummmm...." she was cut off. "Exactly. You can't think of anything, can you baka onna?" Wufei stated from his spot of the wall. Steam nearly came out of Kyra's ears, "You interupted me Wuffie-chan." she spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, causing Wu Wu's eye to twitch, "I thought about asked the Ginzuishou that Shin-chan has. I mean the Ginzuishou has the power to do anything, right? So it can help us find the Lezamaverse base." The room became silent as the rest of the group thought about her words as she nervously fingered the golden gem on her choker.  
  
Heero, surprisingly, was the first to speak, "Doesn't that thing drain the power from the person that uses it?" "Well asking where someone is shouldn't take too much power, should it?" Lina reasoned, alittle doubt that Shingo could handel that kind of energy drain. "I'm willing to do it for Ami-chan and Hotaru-kun's sakes. They are all I have left of my world...." the young blond trailed off. Everyone saw the kid's determination so they nodded their head and began to think up a plan.  
  
A couple of days later, "So once we get there we will cause a distraction so that we won't have to deal with too many youmas." Quatre began. "So what am I supposed to do as a divertion?" Kyra asked. "No Mo, you're too young and important to be in that kind of danger. You are also unexperianced and have too many weaknesses to do that job." Heero butted in because Quatre had asked for his stratigic suggestions. "I'm happy for your consern but I can handle i-" the fiery 15 year old was interupted yet again by Wufei. "He's not worried about you. He is worried that you might put others in danger if you botch up, like I know you will, baka onna." "Who then? Everyone else is more important than me and no Shin-chan, you aren't gonna be it." Molly said quickly in order to shut Shingo down, "Besides you'll be drained and you won't be at your best." "I'll do it." Melari offered, a stern look on her face daring people to tell her she can't.  
  
"Okay so Mel-san is gonna be the distraction while we head to the girls. We might need more help....." the senshi of Mars trailed off. "Iie! You are not to make contact with those two girls. They are trouble." Duo ordered. "Look none of you are my parents. Hee-sensei killed them years ago, so none of you can tell me what to do. You need to learn to have faith in people." Mo argued. "You need to stop being too trusting. That can get you killed. Even friends turn on eachother if provoked." Trowa stated, staring at the back of Quatre's head for a second, then closing his eyes. "But be reasonable,"she began to whine, "If they were evil, Q-san or Ami-chan would have sensed it. I would have sensed it!" "Look Moo-chan," which Lina stated calling the red head after hearing of her origin, "we don't know if they can be trusted. It's pretty fishy how they just happened to be Venus and Uranus and have a relationship with you without you knowing it. We are only being precautious."  
  
Molly closed her eyes, "That's what you said before about them in the Silver Millenium. I remember it. If they were working for the Lezamaverse then how come I have them in visions about the Moon Kingdom? Or why Tari attacked them? I mean Maya-san can transform without her crystal. The only reason you trust her is because Q-san knows her!" Molly stood up quickly, her chair fell over. "It's not that!" the Arab said in defence. "Hontoo? Give an explaination then. How come I'm foolish if I believe people I've grown up with and you aren't?" no one answered her, "I thought so. I'm sick and tired of being told what to do when others should worry about themselves. Maya-san could be the one working for the enemy too. Just because you saw her like that doesn't mean it was real. It could have been an illusion but I realized none of you wanted to believe that." The red head walked to the door, "We'll bring Ami-chan and Hotaru-chan back. Your help is not needed."  
  
"Mars-hime, you should do that." a voice warned. Mo's eyes widened in shock as an older woman desended from the staircase, "Y-y-y-you're the woman I see in my dreams. You're Sailor Pluto!" The older woman in her sailor fuku chuckled as she reached her last step and stood on it, looking down at the senshi of Mars, "Aren't we smart, Mars-hime? Yes watashi wa Sailor Pluto or when I dehenshi, I am Naomi Blige. I warn you once more, Mars-hime, do not attemped to rescue the princess and her bodyguard. They will come when it is time." "Nani? We're just supposed to wait here for the Lezamaverse to drop them on our head?" the prince of Saturn questioned the older woman. "Hai Prince Saturn. If you try to rescue them, you'll only put them in more danger. Trust me as the loyal guardian of time, I will not steer you wrong." Pluto stated calmly as everyone stared at her. "How should we know?" the dark brown haired girl asked, grabbing her henshi stick. "Well I guess you don't. You'll just have to trust Mars-hime and I unless you want me to give you an example." the black haired woman said, a small smirk playing on her lips. "She is who she says she is." the chinese pilot stated. "How do you know that?" the platinum blonde asked one of his old enemies. "Because..." a long stick with a empty, see through bulb on the top. As soon as Wufei touched it, an olive color energy appeared with it, his outfit changed into his prince outfit, "Watashi wa the guardian of space, her brother." He finished and 'THUD'........Molly, Lina, and Maya fainted. Pluto cracked up as she watched the girls lie there, unconcious, swaying alittle.  
  
The perfect soldier and the gentle one both got up to help their fallen allies when two heavy things fell on them. The oozy red liquid from the girl's unconcious body was turning Heero's green muscle shirt, brown. He gentlely pushed the body off of him and got a better look at the person that fell on him, who was Ami. And if that was Ami then you could guess who landed on Quatre. Hotaru, who was now now dehenshied, looked far worst then the senshi of ice as if she were trying to protect her. The blond Arab picked up Hotaru while Heero picked up Ami and walked off to the medical room, Shingo following. The enigma shrugged then picked up the also unconcious red head and followed. Milliardo picked up his love, Lina while Maya was left for Wufei, wondering about what happened while Naomi walked a quick pace towards the medical room.  
  
Her eyes cracked open, squinting for her eyes weren't used to this much light. She tried to sit up but felt someone was pushing her back down. She tried to speak but some kind of plastic reperator was over her mouth, making it even harder to talk then it would have usually have been. "Oneesan, stay down. You shouldn't strain yourself." she heard her brother, finally getting her eyes to ajust and see his worried face looking down apon her. Ami reached up to the mask of plastic on her face and took it off, "I'm fine now, oniisan. Hotaru-chan needs more help than I do so please attend to her. I can worry about myself." She gave him the stare before he went over to Hotaru. The senshi of Ice sat up and observed the room. By now she realized that it wasn't a hospital because of the way the room looked. As her eyes went over the room, her eyes fell on the unconcious frames of Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Neptune, "What happened to them?" Everyone except for Pluto shrugged. "Who-" Ami began before being interupted by the door bursting open. Everyone got into their fighting stances but soon dropped their guard when they saw it was only the two last senshi. "Ami-hime! You're alright!" Dawn gushed alittle as she handed her flowers.  
  
"I still didn't get your name, obaasan." the princess of Mercury stated. "Watashi wa Naomi Blige or Sailor Pluto." "P-Pluto? You mean we have all our senshi?" "Nevermind that now, Mercury-hime. Right now you need to tell all here what happened to you two when you were captured." Naomi ordered. "Hai." was all the princess of Mercury said before going into her tale :  
  
"Sailor Saturn and I were placed in some sort of a prison, which was gasses with some kind of chemical which knocked us both out for I think a couple of hours. Later I awoke, shackled to the wall, a dehenshied Hotaru-chan chained next to me, as Tari came in. I pretended to be asleep as he opened the gate and unchained me from Hotaru-chan, taking me somewhere else. He placed me in this thing which, I think, drained my energy because the next minute I can barely keep my eyes open. Later on I found myself lying in the same machine, no one guarding me, so I fled. I returned to the prison and freed Hotaru-chan, who was pretty beaten up by then. When they found out we escaped, they sent swarms of youmas after us. I, being usless, could do nothing but watch as Sailor Saturn fought. Then all of a sudden this light surrounded us as sucked us into a warp hole, leading us back here.  
  
"So now it makes sense!" a now awake Molly stated, making sure they knew she was awake. "What makes sense?" Duo had to question. "Matte. Dawn, Toni, did you feel any dizziness before you got here?" the red head asked her two bffs. "How did you know?" the Irish American questioned. "Because it happened to all of us senshi. We, somehow, created that warp zone for Ami- chan and Hotaru-chan and the exhastion must have made us faint." the senshi of Mars explained. "I wasn't really thinking of Ami or Hotaru before they appeared." Dawn stated. "Subconciously. Your subconcious took over." Quatre started, "You all must have thought, in the back of your minds about saving oneechan and Hotaru so you subconciously created a Sailor Teleport, some giving more power than others." "By Mars-hime, that wasn't the only reason you fainted, was it?" the older, black haired woman inquired, a large grin appeared on her face once she saw Kyra turn red. "Well what was it, Kyra- chan?" the senshi of wisdom asked, everyone now looking at the youngest senshi. "Ano....you see....Imsupposedtosorta..."she mummbled the last part so no one could hear.(not even the author) "Nani? What did you say Moo- chan?" Lina said, recieving glares from Molly. "Yeah Molly-chan, I couldn't hear either. Could you please repeat it slower?" Hotaru asked politely from her bed. "It's not important! Minna-san, I'll tell you later....after we find the remaining princes, okay? I promise. Right now we have t-" boy don't people love cutting this girl off, they all heard the tv, which Duo had left on. The news reporters were saying something about an attack and the group looked at eachother, nodding. They left before the last part played about a group of 8 girls in miniskirts appeared, claiming to be the Sailor Senshi. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was a weird one and etoile-san, I'm not gonna discontinue this story yet. I just got into the mood again to write but that's gonna change soon since school starts the 4 of September. Another attack? When will I give Ami-chan her powers back? What is Molly-chan hiding? All od the senshi are found but what about the guys? Anyways please review. Ja ne. ~minimerc 


	14. Chapter 13

Well whatever I have no life until school so I'll write. Here's the next chappie for ya. Fresh off the press. Arigato Whisper Reilman and WindRider- Damia. I'm glad you like my story. And thanks for putting me on your fav stories list. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lina, Molly, Maya, Dawn, Toni, Naomi, the princes' weapons, Melari, the park and the Lezamaverse and that's it. I dun own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or it's characters so don't try and sue me.  
  
****Last Time**** "Nani? What did you say Moo-chan?" Lina said, recieving glares from Molly. "Yeah Molly-chan, I couldn't hear either. Could you please repeat it slower?" Hotaru asked politely from her bed. "It's not important! Minna- san, I'll tell you later....after we find the remaining princes, okay? I promise. Right now we have t-" boy don't people love cutting this girl off, they all heard the tv, which Duo had left on. The news reporters were saying something about an attack and the group looked at eachother, nodding. They left before the last part played about a group of 8 girls in miniskirts appeared, claiming to be the Sailor Senshi.  
  
****************  
  
The now henshied group, arrived at the park, which was the place under attack and froze. "....In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" a figure stated, a smaller one moving infront of her. "And in the name of the mirai moon, I'll punish you!" she posed as her older counterpart did. The other 6 were joined by males, who were watching just in case. "Nani??? Impossible.....they can't be alive..." Ami stated, staring ahead of her in disbelief. "Mars Flame Sniper!" the girl in red shouted, letting loose an arrow of flames. "Demo...watashi wa Sailor Mars! She can't have my attack!" Mars whined, Molly breaking into the senshi of war's personality. (Like I said before, all of the senshi and their normal forms, except Pluto, are different additudes. That's why I call them alter egos. The only way they can achieve full power is to combind the two) She was shhhh as the rest watched the other Sailor Senshi do the work for them. More attacks were shouted:  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolaution!" the chestnut brown haired girl shouted, twirling around, her ponytail circling her as glowing leaves shot at the youma.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" the blond girl said softly, her eyes closed, kissed her hand, forming a large heart, racing toward the enemy  
  
"World Shaking!" the sandy, short haired woman yelled, putting her hand to the ground as energy ecsaped her palm, into the earth itself, rocketing to the evildoer.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" the aqua haired woman recited, a tidal wave appeared, herself in the middle, hands in the air as a huge ball of water formed in between her palms, hurling it forward towards the evil servant of the Lezamaverse  
  
"Dead Scream!" the oldest scout with olive green hair whispered as she twirled her staff, pointing the orb at the monster, leting loose her power in it's direction.  
  
All attacks hit at the same time, odviously killing the monster. "Yosha!" Moon shouted as she saw the dead monster. "Usagi-chan?" Ami questioned, stepping out of the group's looking place. "Ami-chan!!!!!!! Minna-san it's Ami-chan! We found her!" Sailor Moon gusted, dehenshiing. "Yagatta." Sailor Mars said, relief in her voice. "Finally!" Jupiter exasperated. "Now I have my competiton back." Neptune stated. "I see you have done well". Pluto "That's great but is Hotaru-chan with you?" Uranus asked. Saturn dehenshied at once as the raven haired senshi of death and destruction ran over to Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, glomping them all, somehow, "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama!!! I've missed you so much!" "Ano...Hotaru-chan, don't you like me anymore?" the cotton candy haired girl asked, pretending to be sad. "Chibi-usa!" she glomped her too.  
  
Ami didn't glomp....she was glomped by the rest of the senshi. "Ami-chan! We've been looking for you for a long time!" Usagi gused even more, almost about to cry. "It hasn't been the same without you!" Minako gused as well. "We've missed you." Makoto stated simply, grinning like a mad man. "It's great to have you back." Rei said, smiling like the rest. "Minna-san, it's great to have you back too. I've really missed you!" The black haired girl looked over at where Ami came from and saw people, "Minna, we have company. They might be more youmas. Henshi now!" Before they could be stopped, all of then transformed into there fukus.  
  
The group stepped out of their hiding place to reveal who they were. "Sailor Senshi? This must be a trick! Atta-" Uranus began until Hotaru shouted for them to stop. "Haruka-papa it isn't a trick, they are the senshi and princes of this dimension and our friends. One of them is my long lost twin brother and another is Ami-chan's. I thought Serenity-hime told you because she told us." "Oh" was all the senshi of the wind before detransforming again along with the rest. "Oh Hotaru-chan you have a twin? Who is he?" Michiru questioned. "The guy with the braid." the senshi of death told, pointing him out. "Wow! He looks older than you." Chibi-usa stated. "Well yeah because he and I were reborn in different dimension, he's two years older than me now." Saturn recited, sweatdroping. "Ano Mercury-hime, Saturn-hime, don't you think you should introduce us?" Sailor Pluto questioned, drawing both of the senshi's attention back to the group. "Hai." Ami said as this dimension's senshi untransformed, "Well minna-san, this is Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei, Kito Makoto, Aino Minako, Kaioh Michiru, Tenoh Haruka, Setsuna, and last but not least Tsukino Usagi 2 or Chibi-usa as we call her. They're the senshi of Hotaru-chan and my other dimension." "Well Ami-chan we sorta could figure that out." Lina stated causing the senshi of wisdom to sweatdrop. "And minna-san this is Lina Lausarica, Saotome Molly, Maya Winner, Toni McNulty, Dawn Smith, and Naomi Blige. Also the guys are Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei. Everyone except for Heero and Wufei are apart of this dimensions Sailor Senshi and Princes." Hotaru explained.  
  
"Well you forgot about us, Ami-chan." a farmilar male voice said as he and his companions walked up to the rest of the group. "Well I guess we have to make our own introductions. I'm Ken (Insert last name. I dun know his last name okay. You know Lita's friend since she was little. The rainy day man song!), this is Yuchiro, Toriyama Asuka, Chiba Mamoru, Iyamoto Keiichi and Urawa Ryo(We all know who he is)." Ken spoke, going down the line of young men. Ami and Hotaru stood there, holding themselves back from nearly running over and tackling their guys. The senshi of wisdom was near tears as she walked over to the young man she was engaged to and hugged him. She was so glad to see him alive and well. Hotaru was still transfixed with the sight of her love, Keiichi, his icy blue eyes staring into her soul. They embraced as well, Quatre in his corner, shutting his eyes, not wanting to see what was happening. He wanted Hotaru and he thought he stood a chance 'Well that was until now when her dead boyfriend isn't really dead shows up' he sulked. Heero, unlike the Prince of Mercury, watched as Ami and Ryo just stood there, enjoying their company, oblivious to the world around then. His eyes narrowed considerly as he glared at the two, well more at Ryo than the Princess of Mercury.  
  
Shingo, finally out of shock, ran over and tackled his oneechan, "Usagi, you're alive!" "Hai Shingo. I'm missed you too." the blond odango haired girl stated, squeezing the life out of her litte brother. The other senshi watched this display of emotion, not trusting these people but you know they might as well not let them in on their suspiction. Lina walked over to the one that called herself Sailor Jupiter, "Konnichi wa Makoto." "Lina- chan, wasn't it? So your Sailor Jupiter too." Mako said, looking up a the tall woman infront of her. Following example, Molly, Maya, Toni, and Dawn went to met and greet their counterparts from a different dimension, leaving Naomi, Mel, and the boys. Surprizingly, they all seemed to be so much alike, it was scary.  
  
The older scout of Jupiter walked over to Ami, nudging her, "Awwww. Kawaii. It's a kodak moment!" she said with a fake cheer, "Aren't you gonna tell us about your relationship with Uwara-kun was it?" "Oh hai. Lina-chan, this is Ryo-kun. He's my fiancee. We were supposed to be married a few days after the attack that brought me and Hotaru-chan here." Ami stated, showing her ring for the first time. The beautiful saffire gem matched her eyes perfectly, a perfect choice for a person like Ami.  
  
"Oh Hotaru-chan, who's the guy?" Molly questioned, breaking up the couple and dragging Hotaru away. "Oh gomen Molly-chan. This is Keiichi like he said. He's my boyfriend from home." the senshi of death and destruction explained. "Ano....." the red head started, looking at Quatre in the corner of her eye before talking, "I thought you guys said that all of these people were dead." "I guess the Ginzuishous brought them back to life." Hotaru said. "But how come you and Ami-chan have the crystals? I mean didn't the Lezamaverse want them as well?" she questioned. "Molly-chan what are you getting at?" the older senshi asked. "All I'm saying is that it's pretty strange that these people-" "The original Sailor Senshi" "Whatever you want to call them show up all of a sudden after you and Ami-chan were attacked." Molly finished. "You're being overprotective, Molly-chan. You shouldn't stress yourself over nonsense." and with that said, she walk off, back to her boyfriend.  
  
The three of the other dimension were catching up on old times. Ami ran over to get her bag with her camera. "Playtime's over kiddies!" was what they heard from a voice. A second later, the clouds turned gray as a lightning storm began. Some strange beam hit Usagi and her senshi, who instantly henshied. "Minna-san, daijoubu ka?" Ami asked as she tried to reach them but was stopped when Quatre grabbed her arm. "Oniisan, let go! I have to help my friends!" she pleded. "They aren't your friends." Heero said from his tree. "Nani? Yes they are. Is there something wro-" "You're being blinded by your emotions. These people aren't the people you loved, they are mere duplicates that were probably created to destroy us." the perfect soldier explained, Ami looking at him in disgust and disbelief. "You believe that oniisan?" she questioned her capturer, who nodded, "You're wrong! That could never happen!" "Actually Ami-chan, there couldn't be more exact." a now very demonic Uwara stated, his eyes, like the other senshi's, were glowing blood red. "Nani? This isn't funny minna-san. You can stop joking now." Hotaru said, nervously. "This isn't a joke, firefly. This is reality." Keiichi told, a evil grin plastered on his face.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER...." "MARS CRYSTAL POWER...." "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER..." "URANUS CRYSTAL POWER..." VENUS CRYSTAL POWER..." Pluto's crystal flew from the space pocket which it was being held in and flew into her hand, "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER..." "MERCURY HEALER POWER...." "MAKE-UP!!!" the real Sailor Senshi shouted, transforming into their stronger sides. "Mercury-hime, Saturn-hime, henshi now!" Pluto yelled. Mercury and Saturn couldn't do it. "I...I can't..." Ami told. "I can't fight them." Hotaru stated. "They are our friends and family." Shingo finished "Well this will make it easy!" Sailor Moon said as she took of her tiara, which turned into a frisbee, aiming it at the Prince of the Moon. The blond boy stood there, still in shock of the sudden change in personality from his sister, he shut his eyes waiting for contact but didn't feel it. Instead he felt someone lift him up, out of the way. He opened his eyes to see Sailor Mars had grabbed him and jumped out of the way. "What were you thinking just standing there?" she scolded him, "If you died then we would actually be at a loss. Do you really think Serenity-hime would try to kill you? Open your eyes and fight back! They are only mocking your oneechan this way!"  
  
"Mars Flame..." "Venus Love and Beauty..." "Jupiter Oak...." "Sniper/Shock/Evolution" the three evil senshi shouted, the attack heading at Ami. "Space Sword..." "Deep..." "Dead..." "Blaster/Submerge/Scream" the outters yelled, hurling their attack at Hotaru. Both of them just watched as their lives were about to end when both attacks were deflected by Prince Mercury and Prince Saturn. "Oh no you don't!" Keiichi aka Saturn Knight shouted at Mercury Prince, fireing some black energy at him, "You're fight is with me!" Mercury Prince smirked, "Gladly!" as he chased his opponent , his daggers in hand. "Oneechan, fight back! You too Ami-hime! If you don't we're doomed. We are already out numbered!" Saturn prince pleded before running off to battle himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well here it is. I'm on a roll. This is to make up for a week and the bad chapter. Now I beg you, please review. I wanna know okay. ::gets down on hands and knees:: I would be very grateful if you did!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne. 


	15. Chapter 14

Kaiya-san, thanks for the suggestion but I sorta have other plans for the senshi. I might use it later though so look out and it's okay if you didn't review before. All that matters is that you reviewed now. Also arigato to WindRider-Damia. I probably will keep writing for awhile so don't worry. And the other reviewer I'm confused. What's with the noooooooooooo?  
  
****Last Time**** "Mars Flame..." "Venus Love and Beauty..." "Jupiter Oak...." "Sniper/Shock/Evolution" the three evil senshi shouted, the attack heading at Ami. "Space Sword..." "Deep..." "Dead..." "Blaster/Submerge/Scream" the outters yelled, hurling their attack at Hotaru. Both of them just watched as their lives were about to end when both attacks were deflected by Prince Mercury and Prince Saturn. "Oh no you don't!" Keiichi aka Saturn Knight shouted at Mercury Prince, fireing some black energy at him, "You're fight is with me!" Mercury Prince smirked, "Gladly!" as he chased his opponent , his daggers in hand. "Oneechan, fight back! You too Ami-hime! If you don't we're doomed. We are already out numbered!" Saturn prince pleded before running off to battle himself. *****************  
  
"So now let's see who's the real Sailor Jupiter!" Evil Jupiter spat. "Fine with me. Just let me warn you little girl, you don't stand a chance!" Sailor Jupiter boasted. "Oak Evolution!" E. Jupiter chanted. "Thunder Shock!" Jupiter shouted. Both attacks cancled eachother's out.  
  
Milliardo had finally mastered the art of transforming into his past self so he could fight Ken, the Knight of Jupiter. The Sky Mace appeared in his hand as he grasped it firmly. 'This is like a fight with Heero back when we were enemies.' An axe appeared for his enemy, as both of them locked horns.  
  
"So you think you can beat me?" E. Uranus questioned, amusment in her voice "Damn straight you clone." the senshi of the skies answered. "Wind Tornado!" Uranus shouted. "World Shaking!" the evil clone shouted. They were even in strenght.  
  
"There isn't much of a contest here. I look a whole lot better than you." V boasted. "Yeah right. You wish you did." Evil V shot back. "That's it! Bring it you fake Brittney wannabe! (Gomen Brittney followers) Painful Heart Ache!" the african american Sailor Venus recited. "Love and Beauty Shock!" the E. Sailor V shouted. The attacks merged then exploded.  
  
The Prince of Saturn watched his opponent, the Venus Knight, warily. The guy infront of him used a whip as a weapon but that thing packed a punched. Duo held his Scythe out infront of him. Asuka charged once more, whilst the Prince of Saturn stuck his weapon into the earth and used it as a vault to get behind his enemy, kicking him in the head.  
  
The E. Sailor Neptune laughed lightly at her opponent, "You really believe you can take me?" "Hai! I will defeat your evil!" The older Neptune swore. "Deep Submerge!" "Tidal Crush!" They were at a stalemate.  
  
Trowa had finally become useful, his powers awakened just in time for Mamoru aka Tuxedo Mask was looking to ambush Quatre, who was busy right then. He chanted the words that summoned his triton to him as he became his fomer self, Prince of Neptune. He charged at the man in the cape, who just in time, managed to block the full blow of the attack. The two squared off, both giving it there all.  
  
The half Chinese, half African-American Mars continued to run, holding the Prince of the Moon for dear life. "Kuso!" she cursed, dodging another attack, "Pluto, Mercury Healer, could you help me alittle?" She then realized they were busy as well. She ran to the clearing they were at before, dropped Shingo on Heero and prepared her attack, "Burning Inferno Smash!" "Flame Sniper!" The attacks created a blinding light, which the real Mars used to her advantage but bumrushing the fake Mars.  
  
The evil clone of Pluto twirled her 'Time Key' "Dead Scream!" "Dark Doom Strike!" the real one screamed, her power stronger than her opponent, "I must warn you that I am more powerful than you." The evil one smirked, "Let's just see about that! Dead Scream!" The real Pluto rolled her eyes, "Fine. Dark Doom Strike!" The attack absored the other Pluto's attack and hit her, full force, injuring her badly. "I am at my full power unlike my comrades so you are no challenge to me. Ja ne!" and with that Sailor Pluto destroyed E. Pluto and returned to her time gate.  
  
"You're pretty good, but not good enough!" the Mars knight yelled, trying yet again to slice his opponent, the Prince of Pluto. "Weaklings like you shouldn't be able to fight." was what Wufei said, dodging the attacks until one grazed his cheek, making it bleed. It was on now. The two warriors glared at eachother before rushing into combat, trying to kill one another.  
  
Hotaru couldn't take it anymore with Melari continuing to take the beating for her and Ami. It was her mission to defeat those who were evil and not be sidetracked by her emotions. The senshi of death and destruction's body began to glow violet as she found herself saying the words of her new transformation, "SATURN ETERNAL MAKE-UP!!!!" She closed her eyes as she felt her ribbons of death surround her, the black wings of the raven, sprouting out of her back. Her symbol remained on her forehead and that was the only thing that stayed the same. Her high boots now cut off at her ankle whilst her skirt wasn't so mini anymore as 3 more layers were added, all different shades of purple and maroon. The long bow in the back disappeared, as did the leatard, which was replaced by a black shirt like the Starlights wear. Her gloves reached up to her shoulder and were fingerless. Her choker held her crystal. Her glaive had also changed appearance as it appeared before her. Instead of the usual 'G' shape, it changed into a 'S' and the color was pure purple.  
  
She examined herself, no longer Saturn or Hotaru, a fusion between them had taken place, unleashing her hidden power. The examinations stopped quickly as she turned her glaive of the cotton candy haired brat, "Omae o korosu!" The copy actually looked scared before it met it's end. "Ami-chan, take this!" the eternal Saturn yelled, tossing Ami the weapon which made it impossible to transform, the Shabon Wand. "Nani?" the princess questioned. "Don't be afraid to except your other side!" was all Saturn would tell her, while she went over to help Quatre and the other guys.  
  
The Prince of Mercury didn't need help with his guy. The angry, jealousy, and disappointment he felt before was giving him strength that no one would have imagined for a kawaii guy like him to have. Keiichi or whatever this was was gonna pay for playing with his Hotaru-chan's feelings. But it seemed that the Knight of Saturn was feeding off of his negative emotions, his thrist for the death of him, which only made Quatre work harder.  
  
Urawa was still undamaged and seeking prey, which he found in Heero and Shingo. He shot numerous icicles at them but they were melted by an attentive Mars, who paid for her protectiveness by being chared by her evil counterpart. Now all three of them were more or less helpless as the two evil clones closed in. "Mercury-hime!" Mars yelled desperately as she tried to protect the perfect soldier and the Moon Prince.  
  
Ami's head snapped in that direction, 'This isn't fair! How can I fight them if they look exactly like my friends!' 'Because you have to.' another voice in her head said as she was taken from reality to the depths of her mind. 'Nani? Are you my concious?' the blue haired genius asked as her bare feet walked apon the dark ocean under her. 'You've never called me that before. You usually call me your curse.' Sailor Mercury said as she appeared from under the water, walking closer to Ami. 'S-S-Sailor Mercury! But how?' 'I have always been here, Ami-chan. I am a part of you afterall but you have never excepted that therefor I stay locked up in the back of your mind where you have never yearned to reach until now.' The spirit of the Scout of Ice explained, a calm collected look on her face whilst Ami began to freak. 'That's a lie. I excepted you already. That's how I became Super Sailor Mercury.' she protested. 'Iie. That was a shodow of my real self created in that world. I have been trapped ever since the first Silver Millineum but only now you have come so you can tap into your powers like Sailor Saturn did.' 'Hotaru-chan said don't be afraid to except your other side. She meant you?' Ami realized as her scout side nodded. 'If you want to save your friends, you and I must become one. Saturn chose to, what will you do? Your friends don't have much time.' 'Hai!' was all Ami said as she closed her eyes whilst her Senshi self melted into her.  
  
Her eyes unglazed as she looked down at the wand she held. She understood now how it came to be and effected her. She knew what she had to do. "MERCURY ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" she yelled, raising the Shabon Wand into the air. Icy fabric surrounded her frame as it had done so many times before. Her boots turned into shoes similar to Saturn's except for the fact that they had wings and her skirt shortened, a pair of shorts appeared under it. The Mercury crystal hung from her neck on a choker. Only her leatard top had remained from her old fuku because her gloves disappeared. The wand hung in the air, waiting for her to grab it. The Mercury Knight and Sailor Mars, like everyone else, stood transfixed at the new Sailor Mercury. The power emitting from her was even stronger than Saturn's was. "How dare you toy with my emotions, you namogami." she spat at Ryo, who seemed to have started to back away. "How dare you hurt my friends." she yelled at the fake Sailor Moon, rushing up to her and banishing her with what looked like a small sphere of water. She took a step towards Mercury Knight and the copy Sailor Mars. The evil Mars attacked her back but that didn't faze Mercury at all. Sailor Mercury snapped her fingers and the fake Mars was no more but a puddle. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's another chappie. I have my muses back.  
  
Chibi Ami- Gomen minna-san. I've been in medical school lately but now I have time off to help my poor friend, Minimerc. Chibi Heero- I've just been polishing my gun. I don't want to be here. Chibi Quatre- Being in charge of an entire corparation is hard work. Chibi Hotaru- Gomen nasai minna. I've been living with Haruka-papa, Michiru- mama, and Setsuna-mama. They don't like me to go anywhere by myself so I had to wait for Ami-chan.  
  
Well anyways I have no more excuses for another week so I hope you enjoy. Ja ne. 


	16. Chapter 15

First actually day of school is finally over. I'm pooped. Well anyways enjoy. And take some hints from me if your a freshman or new to school, do not ask any older people, unless you know them, where your classes are and wear sneakers because you'll get lost alot. I know from experiance. ::sweatdrops:: Well now let me give you this chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or their characters. I do own Lina, Molly, Maya, Toni, Dawn, Naomi, Melari, Keiichi, Auska, and the bad guys okay.  
  
****Last Time**** The Mercury Knight and Sailor Mars, like everyone else, stood transfixed at the new Sailor Mercury. The power emitting from her was even stronger than Saturn's was. "How dare you toy with my emotions, you namogami." she spat at Ryo, who seemed to have started to back away. "How dare you hurt my friends." she yelled at the fake Sailor Moon, rushing up to her and banishing her with what looked like a small sphere of water. She took a step towards Mercury Knight and the copy Sailor Mars. The evil Mars attacked her back but that didn't faze Mercury at all. Sailor Mercury snapped her fingers and the fake Mars was no more but a puddle. ****************  
  
Ami was pissed off and wasn't afraid to show it, a trait she had just aquired from the fusion. The ground broke with each and every step she took. She stood infront of Ryo, her gaze hooked on his pertrified one, she saw the fear in his artifical eyes. He made her sick now, remembering her dream, how could she have believed he was the man she loved? That was all the more reason to destroy him. She now was able to use her weapon that was created when her additude and Mercury's were intuned. The Mercurian knight looked as if he was seeing a ghost as he continued to back away from the peeved Mercury-hime. She pointed the tip of her wand and chanted her attack, "..." The attack caught the evil Ryo and ate away at his flesh as he screamed in fear, pain, and agony. Nothing more was left of the evil copy that had contiuniously tried to mess with her heart and mind.  
  
Quatre, taking his twin's example, sliced his fake opponent which he was holding back on, the speed of his two daggers was of only what a Mercurian could achieve, even topping that made up character, the Flash. He smirked victoriously, watching how everyone else faired with there people.  
  
Next to win was Pluto's prince as he drove his staff through the middle of Mars Knight, firing an extra blast just for good measure. Duo as Saturn's son, was next to kill. Then came the evil copies of Uranus and Neptune's demises as the two good senshi teamed up. Jupiter finished hers up pretty quickly after them. Trowa, still playing with Mamo-baka, decided that his sport was loosing it's pazazz and killed the copy by thrusting his triton into the servant of the Lezamaverse. Elf boy's mace wacked the evil Jupiter Knight high into the heavens, which he used to call home. And last but certainly not least, Sailor V overpowered her counterpart, riding the place of the evil senshi.  
  
Melari bent over the fallen senshi of war, healing her burns and other injuries she had required during the fight. "Arigato..." Kyra said, smiling sheepishly as she dehenshied. The other senshi were going to join her in her untransformed state when the two Ginzuishous that Ami and Hotaru possessed fell from their perches on the chockers of their scouts, making the two dehenshi and projected images. Ami and Hotaru's eyes widen as they looked up at their crystals images, "Ano....it's demo, it can't be..." the senshi of wisdom began to stutter, the others walking over to where their leaders where, also in some kind of shock at what they saw. "Hai Ami-chan, it's us. The real us....the Sailor Senshi." an angel like Usagi image said as she and the rest of the dead scouts looked out onto the group.  
  
****Lezamaverse**** "Kuso! My plan has failed and someone is going to pay for it!" Matilda hollered, scaring everyone in her throne room. The closest servant would have to do and so she disposed of him, "Ahhhhh, that feels much much better. Now Tari, come to me! I want you to retrive to Ginzuishou and the real one this time, not those other two that Mercury and Saturn possess but what the boy holds." "Hai!" was all Tari said, not wanting to be the next one dead, disappeared from sight.  
  
****Back at the Park**** "Ano...how do we know you are the real senshi? I mean the others said that THEY were the Sailor Senshi of the ot-" Molly stated, being cut off by Usagi, "Well you see minna-san....we haven't really come here for a reunion, more like to tell the truth and repent." "N-n-nani? What are you talking about?" Ami questioned, slightly confused, like everyone else, about the last comment. "Hai Ami-chan, Hotaru-chan, you heard right. You two need to move on with your lives and forget about us. We are dead and are going to stay dead." Chibi-usa stated, making her way to the front. "How can you say that? We could never forget you guys" Hotaru couldn't believe what the senshi were saying.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed deeply as if a burden was dropped on her shoulders, " Ami-chan, Hotaru-chan, whatever you hear from myself or any other of the senshi, you must believe it and be strong. I never meant to tell you this but now you leave me no choice. The dimension that you used to call home is fake. We are fake." "Nani? How can you say that about yourselves?" the senshi of d & d asked. "Because it's true, Hotaru-chan. All of the senshi of the other dimension were tools, as I am, to enhance your powers as a Sailor Senshi." the pink haired little lady told, her voice very meloncholy. "All that you two have been through with us is a lie, an illusion. All of the battles, all of the people you meet, all of the enemies, were all an illusion. All of the people of that world were pawns in a large game of chess so that we could train you two for when the Lezamaverse would attack. Of course at the time, none of us knew this." Mars explained. "We are only mirror images of the senshi of this dimension, though a few things changed like Neptune and Uranus aren't together but Moon and Mars still fight, just different people." Venus stated. Ami and Hotaru's heads hung low as the senshi of ice began to speak, "So you're telling us that we died for you just like if it were a video game!" "You never died, Ami-chan. It was just a mere simulation." Pluto told. "So you have been toying with our lives so we could become stronger?" Heero looked over at Hotaru, knowing exactly what she was going through considering he just faced up to it a few years ago, "You had my mother die, my father and myself possessed by demons and myself reborn so that I could just fight the Lezamaverse!" Hotaru was pissed. "You made my father move away, my mother never able to spend time with me, you made me watch as my friends died, you made me go through so much pain just so we could end up here?" Mercury screamed. "Hai Ami-chan. We had to. The suffering paid off everytime you transformed, the more enemies defeated. We had to have you become close with us otherwise you hidden powers which rely on desperation, would have never come out. Your caring heart for your friends is what continues to make you grow stronger." The two senshi dropped to their knees, Saturn crying, Mercury stewing, both had tears streaming down their faces. "But I thought you were from this dimension like us, Usagi-chan." Hotaru inquired. "I was...." she stopped.  
  
"Oneechan, why? Why didn't you save yourself as well?" Shingo questioned for the first time. The senshi of the moon summond her brother to her and kissed his forehead. She removed her lips and a cresent moon appeared for a moment before vanishing, "Because I am not needed. The Moon is to be ran by you and you alone. I have no purpose in your world which I wish I never returned to. To be honest, I was enjoying being the leader, the most important senshi and I couldn't take the backseat, not even to Ami-chan, who has always been the strongest, so I decided to die, fighting." "You mean you ran away.....You didn't want to die or sacrifice for me as I had done for you." Ami stood, blinking the tears out of her Azure eyes, "You're a coward, Usagi-chan. And I'm not going to sulk around over this because if I do I might do what you did. I will not be a coward like you." Serenity- hime nodded her head sadly, "Arigato, Ami-chan....arigato."  
  
Hotaru dried her tears as well, standing next to Ami, a small, sad smile on her face as she looked over the group, "Sayonara minna-san. Tell my mama and papa I said hello." "One more thing before I forget...well actually two more things. You have to also find the Earth Prince and another from the dimension my Okaasama created shall come to help you. He may not like it at first but he'll get used to it. Also I must aplogized to the Princes and Sailor Mars, gomen for putting you through that kind of training but it had to be done. Your Gundams have helped you harness your powers and well have made you into stronger princes then I would have imagined. And Mars, my Okaasan didn't mean for Dr J to try to have Heero kill you. That man is just a wacko." Usagi stated "Ja ne minna-san!" Chibi-usa shouted as she and the rest of the scouts vanished into thin air, their crystals returning back to them.  
  
"I'm sorry for breaking up this sad occasion, well actually I'm not," Tari cackled, "Now before I have to kill you all, give me the Ginzuishou and I mean the real one this time, not the Mercurian and Saturnian crystals." "Nani? We don't have another Ginzuishou!" Ami shouted. "I never really figured you goody two shoe senshi would lie. The Ginzuishou that the boy posses."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goodness what have they gotten into. I hope this cleared everything up for ppl and thanks to all those who reviewed. Gomen I couldn't write your names down on this chappie but I PROMISE I will for the next one. Review please. I need more candy. Ja ne ~minimerc 


	17. Chapter 16

Hey everyone. My first 3 days of school were very annoying but hey my older friends haven't forgotten me one bit! So I'm happy. Danny, Evee, little Blonde Boy, and other actually remember me after a year. Well then again, I am an unforgetable person. Anyways I've gotta thank Kaiya-san and Damia-san twice. Yeah I've seen Teaching Mrs. Tingle or at least parts of it. I found it quite amusing actually. And yeah I've always thought Dr. J was a loony that escaped the bin, like myself. Oh and Stellarbeams-san, I dun know why I dun have more reviews. I guess alot of people are lazy or just dun care to. Well anyways enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or it's characters. I do own my characters, Lina, Mo, Mel, Maya, Toni, Dawn, Naomi, the evil Lezamaverse and it's people, and the evil knights who are now dead.  
  
****Last Time**** "I'm sorry for breaking up this sad occasion, well actually I'm not," Tari cackled, "Now before I have to kill you all, give me the Ginzuishou and I mean the real one this time, not the Mercurian and Saturnian crystals." "Nani? We don't have another Ginzuishou!" Ami shouted. "I never really figured you goody two shoe senshi would lie. The Ginzuishou that the boy posses." *****************  
  
The group henshied once more, today was a very tiring day! How many battles must they fight today? "And I thought today was gonna be a good day off." Lina said, then transfroming into Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mercury and Saturn looked at Shingo before pushing him behind them to Sailor Mars, who was now like his and Heero's personal protector. "Shin-kun, whatever happens, don't give up the Ginzuishou!" Mercury ordered. "Mars, protect him, okay." Saturn yelled as the two engaged in battle with Melari's triple brother.  
  
Tari was losing. 'Nani? How can they be so strong? They weren't this powerful the last time we fought. Now that I think about it, their costumes have changed. They've found out about their hidden powers! Kuso!' But his thinking was his downfall. Prince Saturn tackled the distracted servant of the Lezamaverse, making it easier for Mercury to heal him, "Now Mercury- hime!" And after Duo got up, Ami-chan took her cue, "Shabon Healing!" the dark purple bubbles exited his body as he screamed, out of terror instead of pain.  
  
The body of a thriteen year old melted on as the bones of the boy grew. His skin molded his muscular frame (alittle less build than Heero) of an 18 year old. His short, black hair faded into a nice off white color and his outfit was now a navy t-shirt with kakies and a nice pair of tims. His black eyes became a light blue. The sign of Mercury on his wristband. Tari got down on one knee, "Goman nashi, Mercury-hime, Mercury-sama. I didn't mean to cause you so many problems." he then turned to his imooto, "Gomen oneechan, I didn't really mean what I said to you back at the house, ya know." "Well I sorta guessed that. Do yo remember what Matilda looks like?" the pink haired woman asked, offering her hand to her brother. "Now that I think about it, iie. I can't remember anything from there." he answered, taking her hand. "As I thought." Mel stated, pulling him up.  
  
The rest of the group dehenshied, Dawn and Toni having hearts in their eyes as they looked over the new Tari. Heck even Maya and Lina was looking him over. Molly, being the oddball, just scratched her head in confusion, not getting why almost all of the senshi were staring at Tari like that. 'I mean come on, he looks similar to Hee-sensei except he doesn't wear spandex. I don't see the big deal' she thought, walking up to the newbie, "Welcome to our side, Tari-san. It's nice to meet you without being blown up and stuff." He sweatdropped, "Well hai, I guess I could say the same. You're Sailor Mars, right?" "Watashi wa Saotome Molly, demo, Ami-chan calls me Kyra-chan and Toni and Dawn, ya know the two with drool coming out of their mouths, call me Moo and Moooly. And Hee-sensei, the anti-social guy over there on the tree calls me Mo, like the other Gundam Pilots." she stopped to think of any more, "I have too many names. Well T-san, let's get you to know everyone. That's Duo-kun, Trow-kun, Q-san, Wuffie-chan, I already told you about Hee-sensei, Elf boy whose real name is Milliardo, you know Ami-chan and Hotaru-chan, well here's Shin-chan, Maya-san, Lina- san, and Plu-san went back to her time gate thingy." "Nice to meet all of you." Tari said, his deep male voice making the two Americans drool more. Ami looked down at the ground  
  
'Are you okay Oneesan?' Quatre asked his sis, telepathicly. She nodded before turning to Mars, "There's another Prince?" "Well actually more like a princess now." a girl's voice said from the darkness of the forest. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Hotaru demanded. "Sheesh, you don't have to have a cow about it..." the girl stated as the group heard the rustling of branches and snaps of twigs. 'That voice.....how come it sounds so farmilar.' Heero questioned himself, watching the girl appear out of the bushes. "M-M-M-Mardemaia!"(Gomen I dun know how to spell her name but I hope you know who I'm talking about. Ya know the girl in Endless Waltz that Dekim was controlling) Trowa couldn't keep his shock hidden like he usually could. "Konnichi wa Trowa-san. I just happen to be passing by. I'm not paralized anymore." the little pastel red haired girl stated. "What did you mean by actually more like a princess now? How do you know who we're talking about?" Tari asked sharply. "I meant exactly what I said. You aren't looking for a prince for the Prince of Earth is dead, you are looking for his daughter, who I am." the little icy eyed 13 year old stated. "N-n-n-nani? Trieze was the Prince of Earth?" Wufei was bearly able to spit out. "Hai.....only resently have I discovered that for my Otousan has told me in my dreams. I was supposed to find you people, along with the Sun Prince and it seems I've fulfilled my mission." Mardemaia stated, a smile on her face. "You've found the Prince of the Sun?" Duo questioned. "Well of course I have. You have too. He's right there." the Earth Princess said, pointing at Heero. "Nani? Heero's the Sun Prince we've been looking for?" Ami questioned, recieving a nod from Heero. "That I am or rather I was." the perfect soldier stated from his tree.  
  
"How long have you known?" Lina inquired. "For a while now. Ever since Saturn and Mercury fell on Quatre." Heero told. "So you've been making us look for you this entire time!" Saturn exclaimed. "I didn't make you do anything. I didn't want to be found but that couldn't be helped since Quatre, Trowa, and Mo have known I was this prince." "You guys knew and didn't tell us?" Mercury said as she looked at the three. "Hai. Trowa, Heero, and myself were sent these dreams of the past and actually discussed them. So as soon as I became the Prince of Mercury, I knew Trowa and Heero would become princes as well." Quatre explained. "And I sorta found out because I sensed it off of him. You know like what you told me the other Mars could do. That's why he hasn't died yet." Molly stated, "And also the fact that all the other princes were Gundam Pilots sorta lead me to believe that Hee-sensei was what he is." "Well now all we have to do now is to defeat the Lezamaverse. Now that we have the Prince of the Sun, w-" Hotaru began before being cut off by the Prince of the Sun, "Who said I would become my other self again? I told you I didn't want to be found. My war is over. This battle with aliens is your problem, not mine." "Nani? Heero you're the Sun Prince, you have to fight. This is your war too." the Mercurian prince. "You're wrong, Quatre. I'm done fighting as I said I would be when I met Mardemaia. I will not help you." the perfect soldier stated coldly.  
  
"You....you coward! You're just as cowardly as your step-imooto, Serenity- hime!" Ami shouted, some birds flying out of their trees. Good thing that it was night right now otherwise people would be rushing over to see what happened. "I am not cowardly, I've already fought one war like this where I lost my life and ended up living in someone else's game that ruined my life. I don't want that to happen again." Heero growled. "Well if you don't fight then the world will end." Duo tried to reason. "Your point? I've done everything I could for this world and it treated me like crap. I've risked my life for peace between the colonies and Earth and yet I'm still haunted by the war, by the people I've killed by aciddent as we achieve our goal for peace. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want another war!" this was one of the only times Heero actually showed emotion as he made a dent in the tree he had been leaning on.  
  
"Yuy Heero, you are pathetic." the red pastel haired girl began, "You are backing away from a mission, this one more important than any mission that you have had before. If you want to get back at those that have toyed with your life, save the world. Most have expected you to fail, the Lezamaverse has. They have tried to bring you over to their side before, remember. But you couldn't do it, you couldn't abandon your allies, your friends just to be returned to being male. You tried to kill yourself instead. No matter how much you try to distance yourself with us, the more you continue to grow fond of us. Power is always attracted to power. Your blood, your heart, your soul live for this." "Nani? What do you mean the Lezamaverse tried to bring Hee-sensei on their side?" Molly questioned, "That can't be possible. H-h-h-he wouldn't join them!" "Well actually Mo, Mardemaia is right. I had tried to kill Mercury and steal her broach so that Melari would change me back but I couldn't do it. I remembered my promise not to hurt anyone ever again." 01 said, rather calmly as all of the senshi, except Mars and Mercury, tensed up, looking as if they were gonna attack him. Kyra blinked repeatedly, alittle too shocked to speak.  
  
The senshi continued to argue there points about why Heero should transform into his oldself until he uncharactericsticly sighed in defeat, "Fine! I'll do it but only because I owe it to my imooto." "imooto?!?!" Duo looked like he was about to have a heart attack, 'A girl Heero? I don't think I could stand it!' "Where is she?" Hotaru questioned. "She's right here." the Sun Prince stated, patting Molly on the head. "N-n-n-n-nani? Me your imooto? Hee-sensei, are you feeling okay?" Mo barely spit out. "How do you know? I mean the rest of us couldn't tell who our relatives were." Ami questioned, looking at Heero sceptically. "Well that only way I know is because of...," he turned the senshi of Mars to face him and pick the gem off of her choker, "this, the Sunzushou, the crystal of the Sun. Only the children of the Sun can have this in their possession. That also explains why she was also chosen by Dr. J to be my apprentice when she wasn't an orphan at the time." The crystal broke it's plastic shell, the brilliance of the Sun trapped into the tiny sphere. "Ano...the Dr. J thing is pretty shaky considering he was a loony but that crystal.....that's the same one the Queen Serenity had shone me in my dreams." Mercury observed. "Moo-chan is Heero's imooto...wow." Lina stated. "They do sorta look alike and act alot alike so far." Tair put in, his hand on his chin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that's it for now. I know the last bit was weird but oh well.  
  
Heero::pulls out gun:: Omae o korus! I dun wanna be the stupid Prince!  
  
Mardemaia: Why am I in this fic? I thought I couldn't move!!!!!!  
  
Tari: Why did I get such a pathetic part? I mean come on! I'm good looking, charming, and social!  
  
Wufei::glares:: Why was I like not in this at all, onna? You are supposed to respect your elders, chibi onna!  
  
MM: Stop with your griping! I'm doing the best I can!!!!!!!!!! I'm only one crazy fangirl!!! Besides I just started school and I've got to focus on that! And Wu wu you've told me that already in my last fic so it's getting old! And I'm not small! Gomen Tari-san, I couldn't really give you a good part this time. Mardemaia and Heero, get over it. You both are in the story and staying in it. As for everyone else, thanks for read, please review and ja ne. ~minimerc 


	18. Chapter 17

Gomen nasai minna-san. I've been in a slump. I think I pulled myself outta that slump right now. I hope you like this chapter. I would like to thank: Kaiya-san; you always review. Thankie!!!!!!!! EternalSailorMercury-san, of course I'll post more when I can. Arigato Windrider-Damia-san too. And before I forget ****Shameless Advertisment**** If ya like Heero, read Heero's Song. ****Shameless Advertisment****  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or their characters. I do own Lina, Molly, Maya, Toni, Dawn, Tari, Melari, Naomi, and the Lezama ppl.  
  
****Last Time**** "N-n-n-n-nani? Me your imooto? Hee-sensei, are you feeling okay?" Mo barely spit out. "How do you know? I mean the rest of us couldn't tell who our relatives were." Ami questioned, looking at Heero sceptically. "Well that only way I know is because of...," he turned the senshi of Mars to face him and pick the gem off of her choker, "this, the Sunzushou, the crystal of the Sun. Only the children of the Sun can have this in their possession. That also explains why she was also chosen by Dr. J to be my apprentice when she wasn't an orphan at the time." The crystal broke it's plastic shell, the brilliance of the Sun trapped into the tiny sphere. "Ano...the Dr. J thing is pretty shaky considering he was a loony but that crystal.....that's the same one the Queen Serenity had shone me in my dreams." Mercury observed. "Moo-chan is Heero's imooto...wow." Lina stated. "They do sorta look alike and act alot alike so far." Tari put in, his hand on his chin. *****************  
  
  
  
****Lezamaverse****  
  
"Kuso! Tari has failed me too. Come in Mari," with her words, a young boy with navy blue hair and a black/blue spandex outfit with large black shoulder pads and ankle high black boots appeared, "I have a mission for you, the last of the Terrible Triplets. You must retrieve the Ginzuishou, the Sunzushou and someone who can use them from those brats!" "Of course my queen, I will not fail you." and with that he fazed out of the evil throne room.  
  
****A Quatre's House****  
  
"Minna-san, you're all crazy. I'm just Hee-sensei's pupil, not his imooto. It's not possible. I mean we don't even have the same hair or eye color." Molly continued to argue her case. "Baka onna, don't you see the Prince of the Sun doesn't lie. You did have the Sunzushou around your neck on that chocker." The Chinese pilot explained in his own way. "Besides Moo-chan, you are like one of the only people Heero seems to actually trust. I mean from what Serenity said Heero was supposed to kill you and didn't and he's the supposed Perfect Soldier! That's got to count for something." Sailor Jupiter chipped in. "Ano.....I guess." the senshi of Mars began, "Demo, I would have remembered his if he were my brother like I remembered everyone else unless.....PLUT! Come here for a minute!" The older woman of time appeared, alittle annoyed, "Mars-hime, just because I can hear you doesn't mean I can come to you. What do you want now?" "I wanna know if you've been blocking my memories or not of the Silver Millienium." Mo stated plainly. "No I haven't. You have all of your memories right now." Pluto told, looking over the group, seeing that Heero was now holding the Sunzushou, "Mars-hime, it's not my fault you do not remember Sun-sama as your older brother. It was pretty odvious that the fact that Sun-sama has a soft spot for you unlike most people. The reason you do not remember is because you were born a girl." "What does that have to do with anything?" Toni interupted. "It means that I would rule the kingdom of the Sun whilst my imooto ruled Mars. Mars is one of the few planets to be ran by females. The other one are Uranus, Mercury, and Saturn." the perfect soldier spoke. "Oh...hey wait that sucks! I can't run my own planet! Darn!" Dawn complained, poking her lip out a bit.  
  
****At the Park****  
  
"Well I still wonder who this guy is from our world. I thought everyone was killed in the mirror dimension." Ami stated, pondering on who if could be. "I could be Mamoru-san.....not really. He was an illusion too." Saturn chipped in but then shot her own idea down. They continued to walk through the park that was until they tripped over a large lump in the ground. It turned out that lump was a man.....the man they were looking for, "Jedite!" the princess of Mercury gasped as the man groaned. "Where am I? Who are...YOU!" He jumped to his feet, ready to fight, "What are you doing here?" "Ano Jedite, you don't even know where here is." Ami stated, sweatdropping. "Jedite? Who's he?" Hotaru questioned, looking pretty confused, "I mean I've never seen him before. How do you two know eachother?" "We were enemies." the senshi of Mercury stated. "What do you mean were, we still are enemies. Are you here to haunt me during my punishment?" the blonde inquired. "No Jedite, you aren't even in your sleep anymore. A while ago we defeated your kingdom, the Negaverse. Right now all of the other senshi you knew besides Hotaru-chan and myself are dead. You were brought here because originally you somehow where connected to us. So that means we are working together." Ami spoke knowing-it-all. "Why would I help one of the people that put me in imprisonment?" Jedite asked, his voice vemonious. "I don't know why you worked for the Negaverse. I didn't put you in the prison, I helped save the world, I wasn't the one that cast you away, that was Beryl." Mercury shot back.  
  
"Ano...Jedite-san, can't you just forget about that? I mean you orginally were on our side but then we all were flung into a world of illusion. All of the senshi you fought besides Mercury and Moon, were fake. Your entire evil place was fake. All of that world was fake...not real." Hotaru stated. "Nani? What do you mean it was fake?" "I mean that it was non existant. That world was just a training ground for us and yourself. Meaning all of the pain and torture were just a thought up trick to make you stronger." the senshi of death and destruction told. "Like some sorta of game?" Jed asked, Hotaru and Ami both nodding their heads. "You probably don't even have your old powers anymore." Ami jumped in. The former Negaverse follower glared at the blue haired genius before hanging his head, "I guess I have no choice but to cooperate with you but first you must tell me what's been happening during my long sleep." and so went on an hour of explaining in detail about what happened 2 years after Jed's conceilment.  
  
"Serves them all right. Thinking they could do better than me!" Jedite cackled as he remembered about Zoisite, Malakite, and Nephlite. "That's not funny Jed, Nephlite turned out to be good. He saved Naru-chan." the blue haired genius complained to their new person to the Sailor Squad (Ghetto I know.). "Right, right. That's the girl with the red hair and the blueish green bow, right. I personally liked the Rei girl better. Atleast she figured out who I was." Jed excused himself for making fun of Nephlite. "We have another Rei or atleast who Rei's character was based on and well they sorta are alike. All of the scouts are sorta here. I mean the people they were based on are h-" well we all know that Ami-chan was interupted, right. "Ami-san! Hotaru-san! There's trouble!" Sailor Neptune yelled as she ran towards them. "Maya-san, what's wrong?" Ami questioned immediatly. "Shingo- kun has been taken by the Lezamaverse and so has Heero-san! And they have the Ginzuishou!" the brown haired woman ansered. "What about the Sunzushou?" Hotaru jumpped in quickly. "Molly-chan managed to steal it back from the guy. It's Tari-san and Melari-san's brother, Mari and he seems to be the strongest one yet!" the she looked at Jedite, "Ano Ami-san, who's he?" "Watashi wa Jedite, I'm now apart of your team." he explained for himself. "We've got to go now!" Ami ordered, the other nodding in agreement.  
  
****Back at Quatre's Place****  
  
The main sitting room was in shambles. All of the funiture was knocked over or broken. Some walls had holes through them whilst others were burnt up. The carpet was looking a mess with some blood, other spots just crispy, some spots just holes so that you could look down into the room below. All of the vases were shattered, littering the ground with broken glass, the flowers now dead becase all of there petals were forced off of them. Paintings no longer hung on the walls, some destroyed while others just stuck IN the wall. "I sure hope Quatre has insurance for all of this." the princess of Mercury said as she and the other 3 walked in. "It's a good thing I do..." The Prince of Mercury stated, getting up from under one of the broken couches, "Itai! That really hurts when a big piece of wood falls on ya." "Ya don't have to tell me twice." Prince Duo chipped in, rubbing the top of his head as he got up from under the once was piano, holding it up for Sailor Venus to crawl out of. "He could have been alittle bit easier on us, I mean we're family for kami sake!" Tari grumbled as he and his sister crawled back into the room from the hole that lead out into the garden. "Well you weren't that easy on me, remember Tari..." his sister muttered causing the gray haired guy to laugh nervously and sweatdrop. "What just hit me?" Jupiter asked as she creeped out from under the dinning room table, which was right next to the room, Milliardo following her. "Damn!" Uranus cursed as she rolled off of the person she had fallen on earlier, Trowa. The mime just shook the dirt out of his hair.  
  
"Chooto, where's Kyra-chan and Wufei-san?" Ami began to panic but that was stopped when she heard the two beginning to bicker. "Get off me, Wu Wu! You're crushing my spleen!" "Quit whining, baka onna! I save your life!" the china man argued. "You wish! I didn't need your help, Wuffie-chan! Now please get off me before you sufficate me to death!" The red haired girl griped, her voice carrying from the large pile where everyone else pushed off there stuff to. The group sweatdropped, "Gomen nasai, Mo-chan, Wufei. I don't think we meant to dump all of that furniture on you." Quatre said calmly, hearing two very irrate growls from under there.  
  
About twenty minutes later, the senshi and princes finally got Molly and Wufei from under the rubble and hearing the two leacture them about how injust it was to trap them in the furniture, they began to worry about Shingo and Heero. "Ano Ami-chan, we're going to be attacked again, you know. I mean I still have the crystal with me, maybe we can use that to our advantage. Yeah, you or Hotaru-chan could keep hold of the Sunzushou and then when they come to get it, they'll have to take you back with them and then you could rescue them!" Kyra plotted. "Only one problem there, Mars. You and Heero are the only ones able to withstand that kind of heat the Sunzushou emitts." Jupiter bursted her bubble. "We could always send Molly- chan..." Maya chipped in. "Nope, that's not going to happen," the red head told Neptune, "Why would the weakest Sailor Senshi go? It makes no sense. I couldn't even beat the Sailor Mars copy let alone the entire Lezamaverse. You would just be waisting the Sunzushou." Everyone looked at the usually spunky Mo only to find she's only a shell of herself now. "Come on Moooly, don't put yourself down like that. You saved Heero and Shingo instead of defeating the copy Mars. You got the Sunzushou back from Mari, you should be proud of yourself." Toni spoke, Dawn nodding her head in agreement. The senshi of Mars continued to looked down at her feet.  
  
The Prince of Pluto couldn't take this pity party anymore. Her walked over to his rival and smacked some sense into her,"Look we don't have time for you to feel sorry for yourself, baka onna. We have to save your Oniisan otherwise we're all doomed. What you should be worried about is how strong you can become to help Heero, not how weak you are now, you got that!" "Wufei, was that really necessary? I mean she's younger than the rest of us and she just found out about her Oniisan. You shou-" the Prince of Mercury began but was cut off. "He's right. We can't just sit here while Mars feels sorry for herself. What's important right now is getting back our Princes we serve. Mars can have her break down later." Jupiter put bluntly. "I agree. We have to rescue the two princes and get back the Ginzuishou first. Those are our first priorities." Jedite stated. "If we don't, we won't be able to save the world anymore. And I was just getting use to being a good guy." Tari spoke. "But how? We can't use the Mercury and Saturn Ginzuishous since they aren't the real thing." Mercury inserted. "Ano...I think.....I can use the Sunzushou. Atleast....I can try to." Mo said in a soft whisper, still getting over the shock of being hit, "It should be attracked to Hee- se...Oniisan's energy." "Hai, that's a great idea, Kyra-chan! If we can pinpoint their location, then it would be easy to invade with a strategical attack." the senshi of ice blurted out, happily.  
  
****Lezamaverse****  
  
"Nani? You failed to get the Sunzushou! Mari you disappoint me!" Matilda spat at him. "Gomen nasai, Matilda-sama. I've brought you the Ginzuishou, the Prince of the White Moon, and the of the Sun. Please forgive me and give me another chance to redeem myself." Mari groveled, fearing death. "I suppose you fulfilled most of your mission," Matilda began, a crystal ball appearing before her as she peered into it to see what the Senshi were doing, "This should be quiet easy for you to get the Sunzushou away from the Senshi of Mars since she still doesn't know how to use it's power. I shall let you hae another chance since you have completed far more than your worthless brother or sister have done. Now go." The last of the TTs left the throne room  
  
****With Heero and Shingo****  
  
He opened his eyes a crack only to confirm his suspicion of the room being completely dark. He tried to move his arms only to find them shackled to the cold wall behind him. After he finished his useless struggle, he heard the sharp intake of breaths from his younger ally, the Prince of the Moon. Heero sighed with relief as if a burden had been lifted off of his shoulders, something he had just started to do as he countinued more and more to except his other self. Now all he would have to do is wait. Wait for his savior. Or wait for his murderer. All he knew was that he had to insure the safety of Shingo and he could die, leaving this hell of a world at last. Demo....he knew Pluto wouldn't have that. He sighed again, not in his character at all as the Perfect Soldier but then again he wasn't the Perfect Solider anymore, somewhere along the lines he had changed from a killing tool to a hero, the Prince of the Sun.  
  
He heard the Prince's breathes quicken, indicating he was awake. The sound of clanging chains proved that he just found out he was chained as well, "Heero-san?!?! Are you there?" Shingo sounded a bit fearful before Heero released him from his fright, "Hai Shingo, I'm here. Apparently they lock us up together for something." Then a long, uneasy silence fell over the two, only to be broken by footsteps heading towards their cell. They stopped for a moment as if confused about what to do next, then continuing towards the Princes' cell.  
  
The door opened as something heavy was thrown in, the little light illuminating red stuff, presumed to be hair. "Now Matilda will praise me as her greatest servant!" said the voice of Mari before they felt his presence vanish, leaving the open door to allow light in. Shingo poked the person with his foot, it wiggled and then got up, "Hey Heero, Shin." The red headed girl shook her head to actually reveal that the red hair was just a wig and that the person really was....."Dawn-san! N-n-n-nani?" the Prince of the Moon questioned, not believing. She shhhhed him before tell them the plan, "Moooly and the rest are going to rescue us." "Ano what's the point? The have the Sunzushou." Shingo pointed out. "That's not the Sunzushou, it's just a mere imatation. Mo wouldn't be that stupid to give up the real one." Heero stated. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well whatcha' think? Like? Hate? I dun know? Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you do, you can become famous......¬¬ well maybe. Atleast you'll be on my fic thingy at the bottom or top. Well anyways I'm sorry about the wait. My muses left me again on Friday the 13th. I was planning on uploading this chapter that day but could. Sorry if this one sucked but I had to finish it. ja ne  
  
~minimerc 


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I dun own any characters from Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do own Lina, Molly, Melari, Maya, Toni, Dawn, Naomi, Tari, and the Lezamaverse ppl  
  
****Last Time**** The door opened as something heavy was thrown in, the little light illuminating red stuff, presumed to be hair. "Now Matilda will praise me as her greatest servant!" said the voice of Mari before they felt his presence vanish, leaving the open door to allow light in. Shingo poked the person with his foot, it wiggled and then got up, "Hey Heero, Shin." The red headed girl shook her head to actually reveal that the red hair was just a wig and that the person really was....."Dawn-san! N-n-n-nani?" the Prince of the Moon questioned, not believing. She shhhhed him before tell them the plan, "Moooly and the rest are going to rescue us." "Ano what's the point? The have the Sunzushou." Shingo pointed out. "That's not the Sunzushou, it's just a mere imatation. Mo wouldn't be that stupid to give up the real one." Heero stated.  
  
****************  
  
"See Moooly and I weren't joking about the whole twin thing. There are only two differences hair color and eye color but people aren't usually looking at your eyes and wigs or hair dye have been invented." Dawn explained to the 13 year old prince, who had asked about how they pulled it off. "Well this is great but how long will it be before we're rescued?" Shingo questioned. "Soon." she opened her comunicator Ami-chan created for her, the face of Ami appearing on the screen, "Ami, I'm in okay. We're waiting. How far have you gotten?" There was little static by the senshi of wisdom's voice was steady, "We're about to go into the portal. Kyra-chan's doing fine for now since the whole transformation thing. Make sure you are always in that disguise, meaning you need to put your wig back on otherwise you'll blow our cover. Sooner of later their gonna figure out they have the Mars crystal instead of the Sunzushou and are gonna investigate." "Yeah Ami. Over and out." she closed the communicator, "I've always wanted to say that. Everything's going great and we're gonna get out of here quickly." "I don't think so, Sailor Venus. Are you that stupid to have a communicator in the Lezamaverse? The walls actually hear and the messages are sent to the throne room in a matter of second. So you decided to try and trick us with the Mars crystal, huh? Naughty, naughty girl. Now you and your princes will have to pay." Mari said before casting some sleep spell over the group before Venus could henshi.  
  
****With the others****  
  
Molly felt exhasted as she continued to let the Sunzushou drain her energy as they walked through the warp zone, focusing on her older brother, Shingo, and Dawn. A wave of nausea came over her as she got a preminision, but ignored it, 'Think positively Molly-chan. You have to if you want to help.'  
  
They came out of the warp hole, facing a large army of youmas infront of a large, dark, creepy castle. The senshi of Mars finally gave, falling backwards into the arms on the Prince of Pluto, the crystal magically returning to it's perch on her chocker. "Shimatta! How did they know to expect us?" Mercury cursed silently, a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Ami-hime, we all know what happened. Venus opened her big mouth, that's what happened." Jupiter explained, sweatdropping. "Well now what? We have to get through but can't. What are we gonna do?" Neptune questioned. "I'll hold them off while you run for it." Melari ordered rather than suggested. "I will too." Tari stated, standing tall next to his sister. "Demo....you two can't fight all of these youmas by yourselves. I'll stay as well." Neptune insisted, leaving no room for arguement. "Are you sure? Ca-" Saturn began until the three began to shout at her and the other senshi. "Go now! What are you waiting for?" Melari inquired roughly. "The Prince of the Sun and Moon and a fellow senshi are trapped in that castle!" Neptune yelled at her allies. "Mars has gotten us this far so we have to finish it!" Tari stated loudly. "GO!" all three of them shouted as the other senshi and princes ran off except for Prince Neptune, who stayed to fight too.  
  
****Inside the Castle****  
  
"Well we're in but now what?" Mercury Prince asked, the others groaning. The problem was that Molly was the only one that knew where the others were and she's.....well....unconcious. "Well Mercury-hime, I know where they are." Pluto stated as she appeared from the time gates. "Pluto-san, you'll help us find them?" Mercury questioned, a small smile on her face that is until Pluto told her that she couldn't. "What do you mean you can't tell us?!?!?!" Jupiter inquired, outraged. "Jupiter-san, it is against my taboo to TELL you were the princes and Venus-san are but it's not against my taboo to SHOW you were they are. Do you get it?" the black haired older woman stated. "Oh.....even the Guardian of Time knows loopholes." Uranus hinted. "Ano....Oneechan, could you please do something about the girl in my arms? She's getting heavy and we don't really need dead weight during this battle." The prince of Pluto explained, recieving glares from Uranus and Jupiter. A little smirk played on Pluto's lips, "But I thought you like carrying Mars-hime." That almost cause Wufei to drop Molly, his face alittle red as he glared at his older sister, "Don't treat me like a child. You know I'm right. Unless someone here can heal her, Mars is useless." "I can heal her!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed. "Ano.....doesn't that drain your energy?" Mercury Prince asked, worried. She shook her head, "Not that much anymore." Wufei laid the red head's body of the ground and the senshi of death and destruction created a purple forcefield around Mars's frame, restoring her energy to her.  
  
****Back at the Battlefield****  
  
"Tidal Crush!" Neptune shouted for the umpteenth time as the youmas went down. The two of the triples shot waves of Mercurian energy at about 130 on the enemy, destroying all of the 130. The Neptune Prince continued to slash through his opponents with his trident.  
  
No matter how many they seemed to destroy, the servants of the Lezamaverse continued to come at them. Hope was beginning to deminish. "I hope the others make it soon. I don't know how long I can keep this up." the senshi of water stated, destroying yet another youma. "I know what you mean." Trowa stated truthfully, stabbing another enemy. "Boy, they just keep coming. How many of these things does Matilda have again?" Tari questioned no one in particular, dodging another fireball. "We can't give up though. Ami-hime and Hotaru-hime and counting on us." The pink haired woman shouted, raising the outcome of power from her. "Hai!" Neptune yelled over the roar of the enemy as they proceeded to attack.  
  
****In da Castle****  
  
The red head blinked as she sat up, "Nani? I thought I was asleep." "No time for this now, Mars-hime. We still have to find your Oniisan, Shingo- sama, and Venus-san." Pluto scolded. Molly's eyes grew wide, "We've gotta hurry then because they found out about the crystals. Their location's changed from the cell though." "How do you know that?" Saturn Prince questioned. "Well isn't it odvious? Like you can sense your sister and her whereabouts, I can sense Hee-sensei. They are in danger too. We have to split up though because they have been seperated to make this even more difficult." Mo explained. "How do you know that?" Uranus Prince asked. "Well cause he told me himself. Hee-sensei is telepathic like Q-san and Ami- chan because he studied with them during the Silver Millienium." she stated in her know-it-all way, annoyed that they didn't know. "We don't have time for this, minna-san! We have to save Shin-kun, Heero, Dawn, and the Ginzuishou. If we don't then the whole universe will perish and the real one this time!" Ami shouted, getting everyone moving. They split into 3 groups of 4:  
  
Group1: Ami, Molly, Duo, and Milliardo  
  
Group2: Hotaru, Quatre, Wufei, and Mardiemaia  
  
Group3: Lina, Naomi, Toni, and Jedite  
  
They split up, going down 3 differnt corridors. Hotaru and her group down the right tunnel, Lina and her people down the left tunnel leaving the middle tunnel to Ami and her possie.  
  
***Group 3****  
  
"Dude.....it's like so dark in here. I wish I had a flashlight." Uranus commented, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "What are you talking about? It's darker than it seems cause you put those stupid sunglasses on 5 minutes ago." Jupiter explained. "Ohhhh," she removed her glasses, "now I can see much better. Thanks Jupiter." The rest of the group sighed. This was gonna be a long day. First of all, none of these 4 compainions have really been in contact with eachother, they just knew eachother from the certain three that weren't there right now aka Ami, Hotaru, and Molly. "Let's hurry now. I think the person we're looking for is danger." Pluto stated plainly, causing the other two senshi to panic and Jedite to snap them back into reality by yelling at them. A very unhappy group ran off down their tunnel.  
  
****Group 2****  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" yelped Mariemaia as she hit the floor, "Itai! I think I sprained my ankle." "Kuso." Hotaru cursed quietly, readying to heal the pastel red head but was stopped when Wufei scooped the younger girl up and she piggyback on his back. "Nani? Why did you do that?" she questioned. "Because you need to save you strength for our next battle that's going to happen soon." the Prince of Pluto told. "Nani? Battle.....now?" Mercury prince stuttered, they didn't need a battle right now. "Hai....can't you sense their presense up ahead." the princess of Earth stated. "That means the one of the Princes is close by!" Saturn exclaimed as the group broke into a run, charging the people ahead of them. 'I just hope we aren't too late. They still posses the Ginzuishou and might manipulate Shin-kun. I can't let that happen! I won't make that happen!'  
  
****Group 1****  
  
"Kyra-chan, maybe you should henshi, I think it's gonna get alittle dangerous up ahead." Ami said, glaring into the darkness infront of them. "Ano......Ami-chan I can't. They have my crystal remember." the red head stated. "Oh yeah that's right. That was the decoy. Well I guess I'll just have to protect you then, Mo-chan. I can't have Heero's imooto die otherwise he'll kill me." Prince Duo stated with a wide grin, which turned into a frown seconds later. "Ano....minna-san, I think we're that in that danger Ami-san was talking about." Milliardo spoke in a low whisper so only they could hear him. "No duh, elf boy." Mo shot back at him in a small voice as minions of the Lezamaverse advanced on them. Duo's scythe appeared out of it's subspace pocket as well as Prince Uranus's mace, both stepping infront of the defenseless Molly. 'Why are they attacking us now. The only reason would be if- Of course! One of the Princes is here, demo, which one?' she closed her eyes, trying to contact the Prince ahead. 'Mercury, you must come quickly. They are trying t-' and Heero was cut off. The large blue pools Ami called eyes grew even wider with fear, 'Heero! We've got to hurry. I've got to save him!' And so the battle began.  
  
****Outside the castle****  
  
The group of four all slumped to the ground, their backs touching eachother, in exhastion. It seemed that Matilda had exhausted her army as well or she called them off to do other things because no more appeared like the intense battle that was underway only moments ago. "I wonder how the others are doing..." Maya trailed off. She was unable to hold her alter ego back much longer so she dehenshied. Melari sighed as she healed her own injuries, thinking of her princess, prince, and her other brother, 'Mari, please don't do this. Just join us....We can be a family again.' Tari aka Mercury Star Maker, gripped his sister's shoulder as if to comfort her, "It's gonna be okay, Melari. We just have to believe in Ami-hime." He looked up at the castle, frowning as if he sensed something happening, "We rest for a while but we have to head to the castle soon." The mime closed his eyes as his prince outfit changed back into the his normal clothes, "First we need to think of a strategy for finding them. I'm pretty sure that not all of the senshi will be in the same place." "So you as a gundam pilot have experiance in thinking on your feet. What do you think is the best course of action?" the off-white haired guy questioned his brown haired companion. "We have to be prepared to split into groups, of how many I don't know. We'll figure that out when we get to that point. But one thing I have to say is that you must always stay on guard. Drop it for a second and they could attack." Trowa explained as all the rest of the group stood, transforming back into their fighting selves, walking in a calm pace towards the eerie palace.  
  
****#3****  
  
She looked around, twirling pieces of her mahogany hair between her fingers, nervously. She may be the scout of protection but right now she felt she needed protection. The creepy lair of the Lezamaverse was beginning to get to our Sailor Jupiter, alter ego or not. As the group walked along, they heard many screams, yelps, howls of pain. Death even filled the air as if many had died here or maybe just the spirits of the servants. The came to jail cells now, the intensity increasing with each step. The yells of the senshi of Venus continued to grow louder, meaning they were getting closer.  
  
They reached the placed were the screams came from to see infact it was Dawn but she wasn't in the best shape she could have been. Physically she wasn't hurt but her mind was another thing. Her gaze was down to the ground, her eyes soulless as her innocence had been taken away from her, tears gushing down her cheeks. She looked like a zombie, her arms chained above her hanging head and well as her feet below her.  
  
"Venus!" Uranus shouted at once, busting down the bars and stepping into the cell. The lifeless doll lifted her head, piercing her best friend's heart. Toni's right eye began to twitch in disgust, a few tears escaping her eyes, a hand patting her back. Jupiter looked down at the 18 year old Irish American, "She's gonna be okay. Let's just get her down." The green and pink clad senshi started a little spark on her finger and entered it into the lock that bonded the African American. Sailor Venus fell, being caught by a nearby Jedite. They escaped the prison, running off to find the others, one prisoner down, two to go. The room got colder than usual as a mist entered the room.  
  
****#2****  
  
They didn't have time to mess around with low class youmas. The fleet that was sent was easily destroyed. "Why is this tunnel so long?" Mardiemaia whined. " ¬¬ Ano....why are you complaining? You're being carried." Wufei asked. She sweatdropped, "Oh yeah.... I sorta forgot. Gomen." "Will you two stop bickering and hurry up! You're being almost as bad as Molly-chan and Wufei." Hotaru shouted back at the two. "Ano...watashi wa Wufei!" the prince of Pluto yelled as they continued down the very long tunnel. Mercury Prince stepped in, "Wufei, I'll carry Mardiemaia now." The china man put the princess of Earth onto Quatre's back and everyone was silent once more except for their footprints. An eerie fog began to blanket the floor, slowly raising up.  
  
****#1****  
  
"There are too many! Mo-chan, you better make a run for it." Duo told the red head. She shook her head as she continued to kick and punch the youmas coming close to her, "I have no where else to go. There might be another army and the Sunzushou will be lost if I die." The group fought on. The last of the monsters was frozen then crushed it. The mist began to fill the room like water, drowning in it. The white clouds blinded everyone, only the dropping of something heavy told them that is was a kind of sleeping gas. "Mi....minna-sa.....n...." Ami tried to say as she felt to the ground, falling into a world of dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I think you get the picture, right. Anyways I think I'm gonna do a whole chappie dedicated to the dreams, goals, and past of the senshi and princes if I can remember them. Yeah yeah I know that that's probably stupid but you people are just sooooooooo picky.  
  
Tari: I got a bigger part! I knew my good looks would persuade you. (((.^)'  
  
MM: ¬¬;;; yeah sure whatever. Tari you don't get such a big part next chapter. Anyway-  
  
Mardiemaia: Why did I have to trip and fall? (¬.¬))  
  
Jedite: I get to slap people! The power of evilness!!!! Mwhahahahaahahha!!!!!  
  
MM: You people just SHUT UP!!! BEHOLD THE GREAT AUTHORESS! ::is ignored, sighs:: Well anyways please review while I "take care of some business". Ja ne! ::pulls out invisable laptop and begins to type madly on it, causing the characters to dance around in tights and high heels and in little ballerina costumes:: 


	20. Chapter 19

^^ Konnichi wa minna-san! I just got back from AnimeNext! So fun! YAY! I got so many autographs! Ranma and Akane signed as well as Lina Inverse, Son Goku, Omi, and others I can't think of off of the top of my head. It was soooooo cool. I went Sailor Moon crazy for no apparent reason. I mean I bought Sailor Moon pencils! And I got my Gundam Wing, Episode Zero! ^^ Wuffei-chan was so kawaii when he had his hair down and Quatre was just so adorable like a plushie! Poor Heero and Trowa and Duo. Anyways I think I babbled enough.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon, Gundam wings or their characters, okay! I do own Lina, Mo, Mel, Maya, Toni, Dawn, the ever so good lookin Tari, (HEY WAIT! I didn't write that! TARI!!!!!!) Naomi, and the Lezamaverse.  
  
****Last Time****  
  
"There are too many! Mo-chan, you better make a run for it." Duo told the red head. She shook her head as she continued to kick and punch the youmas coming close to her, "I have no where else to go. There might be another army and the Sunzushou will be lost if I die." The group fought on. The last of the monsters was frozen then crushed it. The mist began to fill the room like water, drowning in it. The white clouds blinded everyone, only the dropping of something heavy told them that is was a kind of sleeping gas. "Mi....minna-sa.....n...." Ami tried to say as she felt to the ground, falling into a world of dreams.  
  
****************  
  
  
  
"Molly, are feeling okay?" Molly opened her mouth to respond until she looked around the room, her old room. 'Maybe everything was just a bad nightmare.' she thought, shaking her head yes in responce to her mother. The young princess of Mars walked down to her kitchen to see her father sitting in his favorite chair, sipping his morning coffee and taking a drag from his ciggarette. "Ohaiyo Otousan!" the happy Molly said as she kissed her father good morning. "Oha-" he was interupted when there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it. Molly-chan, you better get ready for school." and he walked out of the room. As the red head buttered her toast she heard two male voices, one belonging to her father and the other belonging to......Heero. She shot up and raced to the door, toast in her mouth, "My mot mit momousan." was all the father heard before she pushed Heero and herself out of the door. She swallowed her breakfast, "What are you doing here? You aren't suppose to assoc-" He cut her off by gripping her shoulders hard, "Look Mo, I don't have alot of time. You must awaken the others. This is only an illusion so they can suck the power out of the rest of the senshi and steal the Sunzushou. They are trying to turn me against you so I can only stay for a second longer. You have to save the others w-" Heero couldn't finish because he vainished. "Hee-sensei? What do you mean? How am I supposed to do anything? I can't even get outta here!" She questioned the air, frustrated, a gold glint ketching her eye. It was the Sunzushou, it had come to her but why? "Sunzushou, please lend me you strength just this once." and she vanished.  
  
"Ami-chan hurry up! We're going to be late!" Usagi yelled to her blue haired friend. "Chooto matte, Usagi-chan!" she shouted back, making a detour into the book store. "Ami-chan, you should hurry and go. You were excepted into a great medical school today and your friends want to celebrate it with you." Ami's father told, pushing her gentely out of the store to Usagi. They finally arrived. "Surprize!" the group of 26 shouted as she stepped through the door of the resturant. They all laughed as Ami fell on her but from the loud roar that had greeted her. She joined in too until a hand was on her shoulder. She whipped around to see a new senshi. She had a farmilar appearence to someone but she couldn't place it all too well because of the blinding light. The soldier was on fire, literally and yet it didn't seem to faze her. "Ami-chan, you must come with me." the girl said, before the red haired senshi of Mars stepped up. "Chooto matte. Ami- chan's not going anywhere but you might be." 'That was it! This senshi has the same voice as Kyra-chan. Demo..she can't be Kyra-chan, right?' "I am Kyra-chan, Ami-chan. I need you to wake up and now. I don't mean to bust your bubble but this....this place is nothing more than a trap that the Lezamaverse set so they can drain you of your power and steal the Sunzushou. You must break out and contact as many people as you can because of you psychic powers allow you to unlike with the others. I must go now. Ja ne." She quickly got out before leaving a very pissed off Ami. "Why do they think it's a good thing to play with my emotions!" she shouted, shattering the ice she was incased in.  
  
"Welcome to the Maxwell Church. We are always happy to have new visitors." a cheery nun named Kathleen welcomed the church goers in. As the rest of the crowd piled into the building, a man in a black priest clothes with a long chestnut braid walked in, "Good morning, Sister Kathleen. How are you this fine day?" "I am doing great on this wonderful day God has made, Priest Maxwell. The attacks have stopped, praise the Lord. The colonies and the Earth are finally able to cooperate with eachother." the woman stated with a smile of relief on her face. "And how is your aunt? I hope she is getting over her war injuries." Duo asked with concern. "Why of course she is. It is so nice of you to ask but that was along time ago. Aunt Helen is still having a few mental breakdowns from the mass destruction in AC 187 but they are fewer and fewer now." she told as he nodded his head. "Well may God watch over her and keep the God of Death away for awhile. Now we better head inside." the priest said The sky then lit up as a girl desended, her skirt burning. "Ah! An angel!" some woman shouted, causing everyone to look over. Her gold boots touched the ground, her advancing towards Duo and Sister Kathleen. She stopped infront of them, "Duo, you must come with me now." the voice of the "angel" standing infront of him sounded so farmilar. "Why do you want me? Are you the Angle of Death? Am I to die?" he questioned seriously but felt pretty stupid when the girl chuckled with a smirk on her face. "No I am here to save you. Hee-sensei has sent me. We must go now!" the senshi ordered as Duo nodded now understanding. The new Molly touched Duo's forehead, his sigh of Saturn appears and the Sunzushou absorbs the energy, busting the two out.  
  
"Oniisama! Chooto matte, oniisama! This isn't funny anymore." Relena shouted after her brother. He continued to laugh at her as she tried to ketch up to him as he stopped. She finally got up to him, falling onto her knees in exhaustion, "You know that we have to get back to Otousama and Okaasama because of the meeting. We are finally attaining peace and they need you to be there as the heir." she said between gasps for air. "Hai, let's go back then." he said, picking up his exhausted sister and carried her back to the castle. When the front gate came into view, it looked like a figure was standing there, waiting for someone. The blue hair was what drew Milliardo's eyes to the person. The stranger stepped up, revealing she was in a mini skirt with shorts and the top of a shirt. He quirked an eyebrow as he looked over her, "Milliardo-san, I need you to wake up." she spoke. "What do you mean wake up? I am awake. Who are you?" the prince of the sanq kindom questioned the senshi of Mercury. "I am your princess, Prince of Uranus. You must stop diluting yourself in this dream any longer. You energy is being taken out of you. I must get you out of here now." she stated, sharply because of the questions. the white haired man understood so he put Relena on the ground and patted her head affectionately before going with Ami as they turned the block of ice he was in into shardes.  
  
Mardiemaia sat on her father's lap, watching as he continued on about showing her how to fence. Une entered the room with snacks for a break so the two warriors called a truse until after the food was gone. Trieze told his daughter about the stories he heard from his father and of the battles he fought. He had never died and was victorious. All of those evil pilots were dead along with Zechs Marques and Milliardo Peacecraft. They were finally at peace under her father's rule. Life was good. "Otousan, what do you plan on doing with those scientists? Are you going to put them to death?" the pastel red haired girl asked innocently. He rubbed her head and kissed her on the cheek, "Are we the smart one. Well yes, that is what I am going to do because the people want me to and also so they can not create anymore mobile suits." She smiled at him until her stepmother, Lady Une came in, announcing a visitor. The girl walked in with a very odd outfit of flames. The only things that weren't on fire where her boots, her masked which consealed the top of her face except her eyes, and her top even though her bow was made of flames that licked the crystal in the middle of it, "Madiemaia we have to go now." "Who are you to tell me what to do? Guards!" the younger girl shouted as men with weapons appeared and circled the stranger, "Now do you feel that you can boss me around? Now who are you?" The fire girl smirked causing Mardi to get frustrated, "Fire!" and they all shot a the girl, smoke picking up into the room. When the smoke cleared, the girl stood there, untouched. "N-n-nani? Demo?" "Like I said earlier, Mardiemaia, we have to go now." The older girl's violet glare bore into the Earth Princess's soul as she relaized who she was, "H..hai Molly- san!" Mo did the same she did with Duo except the Sunzushou didn't obsorb the power but made Mardi's power take herself back into the real world.  
  
The blond arab walked down the halls of the Winner family estate with his father, "Demo, if we don't fight then we can't stop the war!" "Quatre, I know that you want to fight. I also know that if we don't retaliate then we will be conquered demo that's the point of our peaceful meetings. Even if I do not agree with your methods of gaining peace, I support you son. I know you will make a great heir when the time comes." Mr. Winner said, patting his son on the back. "Arigato stewa. That means alot to me." the Arab pilot told. He was heading back to earth one last time to ask assistance of his "family" in the last battle. All of the pilots were now insync with eachother and nothing could stop them, not Oz or the White Fang. 'I understand why Milliardo-san wants to start a war but still his mind set is corupt. The only way to bring justice to the Earth and colonoies is to fight, not to fight for reconition but to protect those that we care for. And with those feelings, we will defeat anything that faces us.' Quatre truly believe as he began to board the shuttle. He was leaving until a girl with blue hair and a very strange outfit appeared, "Oniisan, we need to go. Now!" "Nani? Who are you? H-h-how did you appear like that?" one of the guards asked but she ignored them, her main focus was on the confused blond arab before her. "We have to hurry. We must awaken everyone else otherwise they'll die. Only us and Kyra-chan can do that because we have psychic powers and she has the Sunzushou. We've got to hurry. Oniisan, this is nothing but a dream, an illusion created by the Lezamaverse. They don't exist." the blue haired genius put in lamen's terms. It didn't make sense to him until he saw one certain person he cared about that wasn't apart of this dream, Hotaru. He grimanced before agreeing and bliped out of his dream world.  
  
The senshi of death and destruction sat of a hilltop, a light drizzle cleansing her soul. Both of her parents on either side of her, trying to get her to sit under the umbrella but she refused. She loved the rain, it comforted her for an odd reason because it felt like the tears of the sky. 'So it was all a strange dream? No one was real? Demo they seemed so real though. Ami-chan, Shin-kun, Usagi-san, Chibi-usa-chan, Mamoru-san, Minako- san, Mako-san, Rei-san, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, the Starlights and Kakyuu-san, Lina-san, Molly-chan, Maya-san, Toni and Dawn, Naomi-san, Melari-san, Tari-san, the Lezamaverse, the other enemies, oniisan, Heero-san, Trowa-san, Wufei-san, and Quatre-kun. All of them weren't real?' she questioned her brain as the rain ran down her cheeks. A small smile was on her face as she thought of her scout days only as a dream. She heard a formilar male clearing his throat behind her as she looked up to see a certain arabian blond standing behind her. His face held a serious look and he gazed down at the princess of Saturn, "Hotaru-chan, we have to go back. You can't stay in this dream world forever." She wasn't understanding what he was saying, 'Dream world? This is the real world. He's supposed to be a part of a dream.' .He offered her his hand to her as she smacked it away, "This isn't a dream. This is my life. I'm dreaming you're here right now." "That made no sense what you just said. Hotaru- chan, we have to go. Why do you not want to believe you are from another world. The Lezamavese is doing this to you and I have come to save you. Please take my hand and come with me." his eyes pleaded with her, she sighed. "Fine Quatre, let's go back. I need to pay those Lezama people back. They always try to manipulate us with mind control." she took his hands after that. He smiled then kissed her forehead before they both disappeared from the fantasy.  
  
"Nataku, you can do better." he taunted his wife as she began to spar with him again. His loose hair moved in the wind as his body moved like water, prepared to take any form to attack or defend. "Hold still!" she shouted in anger as she continued to miss her target. She finally gave up when Wufei kneed her in the stomach. Nataku gasped for air in her lungs as Wufei watched her, "You have improved but you still need practice." He looked over his meadow. 'I'm glad that the colony wasn't dropped for the Operation M.' he thought as he glanced down at his wife. The china boy offered his hand to her, helping her up. A figure with red hair approached the two, a walking forest fire on her close not seeming to harm her. Her feet touched the ground infront of the chinese pilot, about a head or a 1/2 a head shorter than him. She stared into his eyes, "Wufei, it's time to go." she said softly. "Go? Go where? Who are you? How do you know my husband?" Meilan demanded, shocking Molly alittle. "Husband?" she blinked. "We are married. And I don't know who you are." the black haired man asked, sharply. The red head shook off the shock of Wu's wife and got back to business, "We need to go before you die." "Are you threatening me?" he inquired. She rubbed her temples, "Look we have to go. This is just a hope or dream that the Lezamaverse has created to drain you. We need to go now, Prince Pluto!" He wasn't buying it, "Do you think I'm that stupi-" "Baka we don't have much time! Hee-sensei is suffering while you question me here! I came to help you Wuffie-chan but if you're not going to believe me then I should just leave you to die!" she interupted him, causing a light bulb to turn on in his head. "You should save your whining for another time, baka onna." he scolded Mo, causing steam to come out of her ears, "Well we can finish this later. We have to save Heero first. So come on!" The senshi of Mars muttered a few nasty things about Wufei under her breathe before teleporting them away.  
  
Jadeite continued down the drawling tunnel infront of him. He was angry. He was upest. He wanted justice. He wanted revenge on the one that imprisoned him for the last 3 years.(yeah I'm going by what Ami's age was when she fought him okay) The dark hall would creep any normal person out but look this is Jed we're talking about. He entered the throne room of the Dark Kingdom to find a shocked Queen Beryl, "Jadeite, I imprisoned you! There is no way you can be here now." He didn't stop to respond to the witch, he just advanced, his hands reaching out for something. And finally he was apon her, the grabbed her neck and began to break it. She struggled little since she wasn't that good with physical fighting. "Say goodbye. You shall die for casting me into an icy prison where I couldn't even die. You shall die. Omae o korus." and in an instant, the Queen of the Dark Kingdom was no more. The sevants wanted to take revenge but couldn't since a blinding light blue flash filled the room. From the flash desended the Senshi of Mercury herself. she flew gracefully over to the blond. "Jadeite-san, it is time for you to wake up." she quietly spoke so only he could here. "Wake up? If this is a dream then I don't want to wake up" The ex-Dark Kingdom general told. "Jed-san, you can't stay here. You'll die if you do. As we speak, you life force is being sucked out of your body right now. We must escape before it is too late." the blue haired princess ordered. With a sigh, Jadeite obeyed and they left on their merry way.  
  
Naomi broke free of her psycological prison rather easily. I mean she is the senshi of Pluto afterall. The job does have some perks to it. But she couldn't do anything for the others. She wasn't even supposed to be away from the Time Gate for so long but it couldn't be helped if her princess ordered it. She sighed and just watched as Jadeite emerged from his incasement of some kind of fake ice. Her eyes flickered with concern as she looked at the tormented Venus's face and felt death coming closer and closer. She could almost smell it.  
  
Quatre walked down the corrirdors of the Sanq Kingdom. 'Demo, I thought that Milliardo-san was freed already.' he thought. Speak of the devil, elf boy came around the corner and headed towards the sleeping chambers so confused Quatre followed but mind you, the blond wasn't invisable. He peeked into the room Milliardo had entered to find what he wasn't expecting. He saw, sitting there in a rocking chair, in one arm, a small sleeping child while the other typed madly on the laptop was Sailor Jupiter. The Prince of Mercury smiled alittle, 'So her dream is to have a family with Milliardo-san and write a book. I would have never guessed by the way she acts though.' The arab took a deep breath before he busted down the already open door. This caused panic and got more attention than needed as Mill drew his sword from it's sheath on the wall. "Who are you? Why are you here?" the ex Oz soldier demanded the information. Quatre ignored him. He wasn't the one that formed this dream, "Lina-san, it is time for you to awaken." "Awaken? What the hell are you talking about?" the brown haired woman inquired. "Lina-san, I don't want to take you out of you fantasy but if you stay here any longer, you will die and probably kill Toni-san and Dawn-san because we couldn't wake them up. Also Heero and Shingo." Mercury Prince told, recieving weird looks from the two. "Who's Shingo, Toni, and Dawn? And Heero Yuy is already dead. He was killed with the rest of the rebels against the White Fang." Lina stated. "Sailor Jupiter, stop lying to yourself! You princess's life is at stake here as well as the other senshi, the princes, and the Sun Prince." the pilot of Sandrock commaded, scaring Lina with his evil glare and monotone voice that shouldn't come from this gentle guy. "Okay, okay Quatre, I'll go if you just stop with that glare. It's really freakin me out." And with that, they left.  
  
Toni raced down the track, passing everyone in sight. She passed the finish line, yet again winning the Olympic Track and Field for the US. She smiled to herself as she saw her friends and parents in the crowd cheering her on. It felt so good to see them not fighting for a change. She rounded the feild once more with the flag of Amercia. This was her glorious moment because she was even faster than Michael Johnson, who was legendary. To think that a girl from the slums of Cali could be a millionare, constent shoe indorsments, may people wanting autographs, and even comercial sponcers wanting her on contract. Well her dream was soon to be shattered when with a flash of light a short girl with burning clothes stood infront of her. She nearly ran into this stranger or who she thought was a stranger, "What are you doing? I could have ran over you? How di-" "Tatiana, we need to go." the girl spoke, obviously shocked. "B-b-but how did you know my real name? I changed it years ago. The only ones that know that are my parents, Dawn, and Moooly." the blond girl questioned, now very curious about this masked girl. Mo was prepared for this so, "Well to make this short....MOOOO!(^^;;;; The language of the cow, my trademark. Hee hee.)" "Mooly? But how? You-" Toni began to question but was stopped. "I don't have much time for this, queen of the rubber duckies. You're just gonna have to trust me on this, 'kay?" the short red head begged. "Of course Moooly, I'd trust you with my life." she stated, loyally. The senshi of Mars nodded and took them out of the illusion created by the Lezamaverse.  
  
She continued to scream out with pain as her body continued to take it's beating. "Daddy, I'm sorry I went out for the modeling job. I did it to help with the income." she yelled as he father continued to beat her. "You useless brat! Are you now implying I can't even keep food on the table for my family!" he shouted in fury as he slapped his only daughter in the face. 'I can't believe he found me.' she thought as her dad went in for the kill, a knife in his hand. Venus shut her eyes, waiting to be impaled until she heard a body hit the ground. She opened her light green eyes to find masked girl standing infront of her and her father on the floor. "Who are you? How did you get into my house?" Mr. Smith demanded. " I'm the girl that Dawn moved in with.Your aren't going to hurt her anymore." the firey girl spoke, her death glare daring the older man to make a move. She then turned to the african american senshi, her back to the father, "Dawn, it's time to go, okay. It's time to leave this nightmare." With Mo's back turned, the middle aged father tried to attack but was stopped by two others this time. "Back off, Smith." Ami said coldly as she and Quatre held the man back. "Moooly, h-h-he found me." was all Dawn could utter before she broke down. Molly comforted her for a bit before beginning her explaination, "Trunks girl, you need to pull yourself together. The Lezamaverse is doing this, manipulating your mind so that you suffer. Everything's gonna be alright." The girl with brown hair with pink highlights nodded, "Please can we leave now?" "Hai." the red head said and she, Ami, and Quatre surrounded the beaten down Venus and teleported out of that hell hole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah yeah I know it'ss like a copy off of Digimon but still. And Mo is Chinese but she's gotta learn Japanese because that's really all Hee-sensei speaks. And yeah I think I based Mo-chan way to on my character cause she now calls Wufei, Wuffie-chan and Heero, Hee-sensei and I've been doing that for years. If you have questions about Venus's nightmare, it's because she was being punished for tricking the Lezamaverse. Naomi, like it says, is too powerful to be held in such a trap and can tell what it is because she is the guardian of time but Wu Wu can't cause he's not fully awaken. 


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or the charaters. I do own my characters that have mine and my friends personalities though. You should know them by now but here are their names and personalities cause I'm bored: Lina (Jamie aka Anubis), Molly (Me. Molly's my real name), Melari (Mesha-chan-san), Toni (Lime aka Nabinki), Dawn (Al-san aka Latex Babe), Maya (changes day to day but for now Aphrodite Black), Naomi (Xellos- ish from Slayers. She's a tricky one), Tari (Jourdan or Rock), Lezamaverse (Matilda is like....umm...I dun know. Mari is like Kris.) Now I'm done rambling I'll continue.  
  
****Last Time****  
  
"Dawn, it's time to go, okay. It's time to leave this nightmare." With Mo's back turned, the middle aged father tried to attack but was stopped by two others this time. "Back off, Smith." Ami said coldly as she and Quatre held the man back. "Moooly, h-h-he found me." was all Dawn could utter before she broke down. Molly comforted her for a bit before beginning her explaination, "Trunks girl, you need to pull yourself together. The Lezamaverse is doing this, manipulating your mind so that you suffer. Everything's gonna be alright." The girl with brown hair with pink highlights nodded, "Please can we leave now?" "Hai." the red head said and she, Ami, and Quatre surrounded the beaten down Venus and teleported out of that hell hole.  
  
****************  
  
****Group 1 & 3****  
  
"Ano....how did we get here? I thought we were near the cells, away from the rest of the group." Uranus asked as saw Molly, Mercury, Duo, and Milliardo. She blinked a few times before she rose from the floor, "Moooly, your outfit....ano I thought that we used your crystal as the decoy." "It's a long story. To begin with, I'm only half Molly now. For a short time, I'm going to be fused with the Sunzuishou. From time to time I'm turn from myself to the personality of the Sunzuishou. It's alittle confusing to me though." the red head said as she scratched her firey head. "Half Molly?" the wide eyed warrior disbelieved. "There is no time to waist. By now I'm sure you figured out who you are about to find, right Ami-hime?" Sailor Pluto questioned her princess, recieving a nod. "Hai. It's Heero. He has contacted me." the senshi of Mercury stated calmy. "He was talked to me as well, Pluto-hime and told me things of great importance. They are trying to use his power against us." the Sun Senshi told. "That means we must prepare ourselves for battle. Dawn transform before we go." Duo ordered the princess of Venus. "But....I'm too weak. I-I can barely stand by myself." she complained alittle. Prince Saturn sighed as her approached the weaken senshi, "I don't get why you people think only my oneesan can heal. We are twins, you know." A dark shell surrounded Venus, restoring her energy and healing her physical scars. "Thanks. Ummm....could you guys like turn around?" she requested, glancing at the guys in the room, making them turn away, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" Seconds later Sailor Venus stood where Dawn once was, "Alright. Let's go." The ran off towards the light ahead of them. When they reached the opening, they found something that wasn't expected  
  
****Group 2****  
  
Finally after all of that running and fighting did the group make it to the trapped Shingo. He was chained like Venus but was knocked out. No screams or tears came from the sleeping figure. Hotaru let out a sigh of relief as she looked at the Prince of the Moon, "Yagatta. He's okay." The Prince of Pluto walked into the cell and stepped back alittle, his hand over his mouth, "The Lezamaverse has put some kind of protection in there", he looked ill, "It makes you physically sick if you walk in." Saturn, being the hard head, walked in anyway and found out for herself that Wufei was right but she had to get Shingo somehow.  
  
She her throat turned icy, clogged with mucus that was trying to find it's way out as she continued to the young blonde. Saturn had to take in short, sharp intakes of breathe while she walked the short distance which seemed to move farther and farther away. She made it after what seemed a eternity, making her glave appear and chopping the boy down, taking the crystal which floated next to him. Hotaru slowly lifted the young prince up and rushed out of the cell, colapsing at the entrance.  
  
The senshi of death and destruction's frame began to violently shake as use to in the other world, vomit escaping her mouth. Quatre immediatly began to worry but was stopped when Sailor Saturn spoke quietly, "Don't worry, it's just another one of my seisures. It'll be over in a few minutes." Mardemaia looked down at the black haired senshi as she continued to regurgitate food she didn't even eat but she was correct, she stopped about two or three minutes later. Hotaru rose to her feet, shaking with agony, pulling herself together. "We have to hurry to the others. If what the baka onna said is true then Heero is in danger." the Chinese pilot offered, a shock look crossed the others' faces. "Nani? What do you mean Heero's in danger?" the Arab pilot inquired. "Well as all of you know, we were all stuck in some kind of dream world. The baka onna came to take me back and started yelling at me about not having enough time to waist because Heero was suffering." Wufei told, trigering everyone else. "We have to get to the others and quickly." the red pastel girl stated, the others nodding as they turned around and began to run the other way, Wufei carrying Shingo while Quatre carried the princess of Earth.  
  
**** Group 1****  
  
"Nani? Who are you?" Jupiter yelled at the white clad figure infront of them. The person obviously didn't want their idenity known because they wore a long cape to cover themselves and a mask which covered the entire face. The stranger did not speak but attacked Molly. She jumped out of the way, Duo the person's first opponent. The Scythe of Death appeared in his hands as the attacker ran at him. The mystery person pulled a large blade of fire out of it's sheath and began swordplay with the Prince of Saturn. They were evenly matched....or so the American pilot thought before he was impaled. His skin burned, the pain almost knocking him into an unconcious state that is before his savior came. "Painful Heart Ache!" Venus shouted, blowing the enemy off of Duo. She rushed over to help him even though there was basically nothing she could do for him.  
  
Duo was down so that only 8 left and that wasn't counting the other 9 princes and senshi that haven't shown up yet. Sailor Venus stood from the Prince of Saturn's side, ticked off, the attacker watching her warily before going after her, 'If I get rid of everyone else. The girl with the Sunzushou will crumble easily.' he thought before returning to the fight he was in. "PAINFUL HEART ACHE!!!!" screeched the Venus princess as she put all of her energy into the attack. When the smoke cleared, the stranger stood there, untouched, his clothes not even smokey. The African American's eyes widen with fear for she knew it was his turn next to fire an attack and he would cause damage. She closed her eyes as his sword made a gash in her stomach, not too deep but deep enough for the flames to begin to burn her insides. A scream escaped her lips as she fell to the ground, next to Duo, both now unconcious.  
  
Uranus and Sailor Sun (yeah I'll call her that for now) looked at their best friend's not concious frame, hate, sorrow, fear, pain crossed their faces but for the most part anger. She wasn't dead yet but with her internal orgains burning, there wasn't much time to save her or her crush, Duo. It wasn't a game anymore. Two had fallen and more were probably to follow but they would not lose to this new servant of the Lezamaverse.  
  
****Outside Group****  
  
"Which tunnel are we going to take?" Tari asked for the millionth time as the group stood there, deciding. "I said we should split up but there are 4 of us and 3 tunnels...hmmmm." Prince Neptune states, alittle annoyed with Mercury Star Maker. The 4 stopped when they heard footsteps from one of the tunnels and prepared to fight. They flatened themselves against the wall, the mime with his triton raised over the entrance of the tunnel. A head appeared and without warning Trowa brought his weapon down on the head of the Prince of Mercury. The others stepped out of the tunnel, shocked as Prince Neptune sweatdropped, "Gomen Quatre. Daijoubu ka?" "Itai! Kuso!" Mercury Prince swore, holding his head. "It was a good thing you didn't activate the blades otherwise Quatre would be sliced into three." Sailor Neptune put in.  
  
Melari moved towards her prince, her hand outstreched and glowing an icy blue. She placed her hand on his head, instantly healing his injury. "Arigato, Melari-san." the blonde stated, smiling with relief the pain was gone. The pink haired woman blushed, "It was nothing, Mercury-sama. I am one of your guardians after all." "Well where do we go now?" Tari questioned again, really getting on his group's nerves. "Down that tunnel because that's where Ami and the others are. They've found Heero and said he's in trouble." Wufei explained. "Ami-hime....we have to hurry. I have a feeling there is trouble up ahead." the brother and sister said in unison. They all agreed to keep moving after Melari healed Mardi too. And they were off.  
  
****Other Group****  
  
"Battle Arena. That's all you can say to describe this place." Milliardo stated before charging in to protect his sister and his love. He detatched his mace from it's stick base so it now hung from a chain made of unknown materials. He swung his new weapon and struck the villian's mask, the impact knocking the person back into the wall. As they rose again, the porcelin face covering fell away, revealing the one and only......."Hee- sensei!" the firey senshi shouted in utter shock. Yes Heero was the enemy as he got up the floor, a smirk played on his face as his hungry eyes stared at the crystal of the Sun on the girl's chocker. He lunged at his prey but was cut off when a large mace slammed into his cape, holding him back and knocking him to the floor once again.  
  
He got up and removed his cape to reveal his prince outfit of white and gold. His did not possess the shoulder pads and chest armor as the others had. He didn't have spandex like the others. His was more like a tuxedo with a sheath at his side and the symbol of the sun blazing brightly on his forehead. His eyes had changed thought from once pools of peursan were now dark, conceling the perfect soldier's heart and soul within the black pit.  
  
Heero raised his hand, sending flame arrows at the Prince of Uranus but they never hit their original target, of course. Jupiter jumped infront of him and then Uranus jumped infront of her, taking the blast. Sailor Uranus fell, a small chuckle was her from her a she drifted into an unconcious state. Elf Boy let out a battle cry, angry because he felt he was going to lose his other sister, which got him in trouble as Heero stared at him menasingly, preparing an attack.  
  
****Group 2****  
  
"Matte! I can't keep up with you!" the princess of Earth yelled, slowing everyone else down. She doubled over, breathing heavily before bringing her crystal out of the subspace pocket it was held in and transforming. Now fully energized, the red pastel haired girl nodded her head, starting the run again.  
  
Shingo finally awoke when they came closer to the lit room infront of them, confused. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly when they arrived. The bodies of the other two groups littered the floor except for the Senshi of Mercury and the new Sailor Sun. And the other shocker had yet to begin processing in his mind, "Ami-san and Molly-san are f-f- fighting.........Heero!?! Nani?" Well that's exactly what was happening just that Mercury was fighting the perfect soldier on her own. The princess of Mars stood there, her body beginning to move but then jerked back to it's old possition as if the girl was fighting with herself as she watched her princess do her dirty work.  
  
The Prince of the Sun continued to lunge at the blue haired girl with his sword, she either blocked with her wand or dodged it all together. 'This is too weird. I can't fight against him....this is just like Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san....demo that wasn't real!' her mind screamed as she only defended herself, never attacking. "What's the matter, Mercury-hime?" Heero questioned, trying to sound innocent, "Why don't you attack me? I am your enemy afterall. Why don't you fight me like you fought those clones? Don't you hate me? Don't you want to kill me like you did to the others?" "Stop it!" she screamed out of frustation, "I can't kill you. Kyra-chan would be too upset as well as the other people that care about Heero. While you are possessing his body, I can only defend myself."  
  
"Oneesan! Look out!" Quatre shouted, running towards his twin but not going to make it as the weapon swung down. He closed his eyes as he heard a scream and the smell of burned flesh grew stronger.  
  
"Kyra-chan!" Ami shouted in shock as the red head appeared infront of her, shielding her. The girl winced but then smirked, "It's gonna take more than alittle fire to hurt me. Besides I can't really be hurt while I am possessed by the Sunzushou." The wound in her back healed quickly and stood up, her voice deepened, "Ano Ami-hime, I can't have you fighting Heero- sama. Sailor Mars is your protection and I am the protector of her but more so of her oniisama. Leave this to me." "Nani?" came from the peanut gallery, from the princess of Saturn. "I would appreciate you all to leave me to this fight while Mars-hime is not able to fight me. If you interfere, I might just have to retaliate." the Sunzushou spoke before turning to Heero, "As for you, Heero-sama. There is no other way I know of that can relieve you of this demon except death and rebirth. No hard feelings, Heero- sama, demo, omae o korsu."  
  
"N-n-nani? Death? Rebirth? What's going on?" Neptune questioned, looking around at her companions. "That explains it," Tari exclaimed, ignoring Maya's rambles, "Heero is now the enemy. Molly has been possessed as well but by the Sunzushou. Now they're going to fight eachother to the death." "Brother and sister against eachother, both not in control of their actions." Mel stated, watching in awe. "Demo, that doesn't explain why the others are on the ground, unconcious." Sailor Earth told. "Iie. The others also had to fight Heero and it looks like he kicked their butts. They probably let their guard do-" Wufei began until Ami approached them, limping, having a little conversation with herself, "Well we could ask Ami, she was there." "Ami-hime!" Tari and Melari yelled, rushing over to the blue haired princess to heal/help her. She smiled at them for their thanks but did not return to the others in the group, still talking to herself. The two guardians caught before returning, "Heero...kill.....no....Sunzushou....maybe."  
  
The two children of fire faced eachother, the Sun Prince lengthing his blade of fire as the Princess of Mars created her own weapon of flames. The brown haired japanese pilot smirked as he lanched an attack at the younger girl, who seemed to anticipate this. The opponents were evenly matched, or so thought the group observing them. The two seperated and seemed like they switched traits, big brother smirking, the little sister emotionless.  
  
"They are evenly matched," Shingo stated the odvious or so they thought. "No," Mercury Star Healer began, "The Sunzushou is far more stronger than he is. Heero, or rather the enemy, will be killed but Molly probably will too. It all depends on how long this fight goes on." "Mo-kun's gonna die?!?!?" the Prince of the White Moon began to panic. "There is a high chance she will but she might live," Tari told, "Like sis said, it all depends on how long the fight is."  
  
Well, if you couldn't tell, the two of the three triplets were correct, Heero was losing power and fast. Each blow took it's toll on the new servant of the Lezamaverse. He was thrown to the floor more times than he could count and the last time he thought he would be able to get up, "Gomen nasai, Heero-sama. Sayonara." The Sunzushou raised it's staff about it's prince's heart and brought it down, the others closing there eyes but nothing happened to Heero.  
  
The red haired girl held her head as if in agony, her staff clattered to the floor, right next to the shocked enemy then disappeared but that didn't stop him from taking advantage of the situation. The prince lifted the Senshi of Mars up by her neck, his fingers digging into her flesh, "Arigato Sailor Mars, you have saved me from my death and now I'll repay you by putting you put of your misery." His hands began to choke Molly, his hands crushing her windpipes causing her to detransform into her normal outfit of spandex shorts and a long red tanktop. 'Gomen minna-san, Ami-chan.....It's my fault....All my fault.' tears formed behind her eyes yet she refused to cry, 'I stopped the Sunzushou from destroying the enemy. He just looked so much like Hee-sensei and I know that Hee-sensei is in there somewhere.' The room began to spin and blur that was until she heard something get sliced, something fall to the floor (as well as her), and Heero screaming in pain.  
  
She opened her eyes, to see a very odd scene. Pluto Prince with his staff above the evil Heero, who was now cursing up a storm because his two arms are missing. And between the two was a very shocked/confused Molly. 'That's got to hurt.' Ami thought as she observed what just happened. "Ami-chan!" Mo whispered/shouted, ripping off a long strip from her shirt and balling something up in it, "Take this and keep it safe." She hurled the object into the air, where is landed softly in the Princess of Mercury's palms. The blue haired genius looked confused until she unravaled the mass of cotton to find that the Crystal of the Sun was tucked neatly within it. As if in a trance, she tried to touch the crystal but pulled her hand back immediatly as the flames of the star burned her fingers, 'Now I understood what Wufei had said earlier about only Heero and Kyra-chan being able to touch this. She wrapped it up so I can hold it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Odd place to end it, I know but I had to end it soon otherwise it wouldn't be a cliffy, now would it? What's Heero/ the Lezamaverse gonna do now with Heero limbless? Why is Mo giving Ami the Sunzushou? Why is Wufei saving this worthless baka onna?  
  
Molly: Chooto! If you insult me, you insult yourself, remember. ¬¬ That's pretty stupid.  
  
MM: Shut up! Sheesh I'm not the one that has a crush on China Boy here! I have a crush on Quatre-kun! ::glomps Quatre::  
  
Molly::goes red:: N-nani? What are you talking about? You are evil! ::storms off the set::  
  
MM::still happily glomping Quatre:: Yeah well so are you if I am. So ;P Anyways I got to go but first I gotta thank all of those ppl that like/read/review my story.  
  
Gomen to the person that keeps telling me how to spell Mardiemaia. I know I probably still haven't spelled it correctly, demo, I'm extremely lazy and gomen for spelling it wrong. I know I shouldn't really leave her name wrong but like I said before, I'm lazy.  
  
Kaiya, thanks a bunch for like reviewing all of the time. I'm like full of writer's candy from your reviews. Please keep them coming.  
  
A new reviewer, Saturnfan, I'm glad you like my story. Also thanks for the other review. I hope you enjoy the rest.  
  
Myst Lady ML-chan, blackmail just ain't my thing really. I get really angry with it sometimes but I can understand why authors do do it. Not that many H/Q's out there I know but they are so kawaii together to me.  
  
Eternal Sailor Mercury, I hope you're satisfyed with this chapter. I forgot to mention alot of thanks last chappie so I'll say thanks no.  
  
WindRider-Damia, you are also one of those that have stuck with me for the longest. Thanks alot! ^^ I hope you continue to read and review.  
  
Stellarbeams-san, dun worry about it, okay. As long as some people care, I'll keep writing. And the rest of you lovely readers, keep on reading even if ya dun review. Love ya ppl. Ja ne  
  
~minimerc 


	22. Chapter 21

GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to like ummmmm waste soooooooo much time NOT uploading. ^^;;;;; I wrote this chappie about a week or two ago and I guess I just was too lazy to upload. Gomen. Well here's chapter 21 of WTECANB.....  
  
Disclaimer: ^^;;;; I almost forgot this. I dun own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or their characters. I do however own Li, Mo, Mel, Toni, Da, Tari, Mari, Naomi, and the Lezamaverse aka Matilda. Okay now that thats cleared up, on with the story.  
  
****Last Time****  
  
She opened her eyes, to see a very odd scene. Pluto Prince with his staff above the evil Heero, who was now cursing up a storm because his two arms are missing. And between the two was a very shocked/confused Molly. 'That's got to hurt.' Ami thought as she observed what just happened. "Ami-chan!" Mo whispered/shouted, ripping off a long strip from her shirt and balling something up in it, "Take this and keep it safe." She hurled the object into the air, where is landed softly in the Princess of Mercury's palms. The blue haired genius looked confused until she unravaled the mass of cotton to find that the Crystal of the Sun was tucked neatly within it. As if in a trance, she tried to touch the crystal but pulled her hand back immediatly as the flames of the star burned her fingers, 'Now I understood what Wufei had said earlier about only Heero and Kyra-chan being able to touch this. She wrapped it up so I can hold it.'  
  
******************  
  
'What is she planning on doing? Giving Ami-chan the Sunzushou? Now she won't be able to henshi.' the senshi of Saturn silently questioned the red head's antics. "What is Mo-chan thinking? She can't fight without the Sunzushou." Quatre stated as if reading Hotaru's mind. "She fears that her body will be taken over again and she might actually kill Heero." the pink haired woman began. "So she gave Ami-hime the crystal. This will cut down on the temptation of using it again and keep it safe whilst she does what she thinks is right." the off white haired guy told. "So you're saying Mo- kun's gonna fight Heero without her normal. Well it should be easier now that he has no arms." Shingo said. "Wrong......as the Prince of the Sun, he's more powerful than imaginable. With the Lezamaverse manipulating him, he might be stronger than before and that could be trouble." The prince of Neptune explained, "Look what happened to the other. Even the Guardian of Time couldn't win let alone Duo and Milliardo."  
  
****Inside the Arena****  
  
Well Trowa was right, sorta anyways. Heero's panting slowed down as his moss green bangs shadowed his eyes. His arms began to wiggle on the floor, scaring the heck out of the princess of Mars, and reconnected with the stumps Wufei had made. A goo escaped from the arm and it's original place, sealing them back on. It looked like nothing happened to the perfect soldier. "N-n-nani?!?! H-how did he do that?" Kyra inquired, backing away from her former brother. He rose, his head shot up and glared straight at his attacker, his eyes of those predators spotting it's prey but now golden. The Chinese Pilot gulped but did not falter to the former pilot's stare.  
  
****Tunnel Group****  
  
"Ano....shouldn't we help Wufei and Mo?" Trowa questioned, watching the others. "Yeah it would be more strategical if we all attacked from different sides of the room so he can not target us all at once." Prince Mercury said but never got put his plan in action when they became blocked from the others. "Iie Mercury-sama. It seems I've decided to stop your plan." Mari stated, his voice bouncing off of the walls of the tunnel. "Mari! Come out here now!" the youngest of the TT's shouted. "Yare, yare, Mercury Star Healer. You aren't in a position to be making demands. For if you remember, I've always been the strongest out of you, your brother, and myself." the navy blue haired boy boasted. "Enough talk, midget. Get out here now!" Tari commanded. "Temper....temper. You weren't that much taller than me alittle while ago." he taunted. "Cool it Tari. He's doing this on purpose." Quatre ordered, somewhat.  
  
The image of a 13 year old boy in black/blue spandex outfit with large black shoulder pads and ankle high black boots appeared, yawning, "You people are just completely boring. Let's just get this over with alright. I don't have time for small fries like you."  
  
****Arena****  
  
Pluto Prince and the princess of Mars looked like they were dancing each time they avoided the blade of the Sun. Dip. Twirl. Duck. Seperate. Return. It would be very entertaining if their lives weren't at stake. Sailor Mercury slinked against the walls, trying not to be seen as she snuck behind Heero, ready to grab him. It would have work if the Sun Prince's hearing wasn't as good as it was of course. He smirked as he lunged at the girl with the balled up rag in her hands, grabbing it away and tearing away the cloth, holding his prize up, victoriously. Or so he thought. At the last possible moment, the blue haired princess grabbed onto the Sunzushou as well, the fire burning through her gloves and making her palms raw. Tears began to form in her eyes because of the pain but she refused to let go. 'Sunzushou, please help you master. Awaken him properly.' she wished before the room filled with the brilliance of the Sunzushou, the two vanishing, leaving a very confused Mars and Prince Pluto.  
  
****Silver Millenium****  
  
The ballroom of Mercury was filled with very jolly royal families under the treaty of the Silver Alliance. Mercury was in the center of the aligned planets for it was in the Outer System. Each planet of the solar system had a princess, some had princes as well, all were supposed to be wed today to make the treaty final. The princesses all grew fond of eachother as friends and adversaries. Usagi and Heero were to dance together as well as Lina and Milliardo, Molly and Wufei, Dawn and Duo, Toni and Trowa, Hotaru and Shingo, Treize and Maya, Naomi and Jadeite, Ami and Tari, and Quatre and this new girl with sky blue hair. These were the people they were to wed. Most were happy with arrangement and then there were those that hated this arrangement. The bodyguard of the Prince of Earth sat in the corner, Serenity-hime always glancing at him. Mamoru could not take this secret relationship anymore. He love the princess of the White Moon but she was to marry tonight. A loud crash interupted the 'joyious' party.  
  
They finally met up with the rest of the senshi and the princes. The blonde Mercurian Prince called out, "Oneesan, you and your friends must transform and quickly. We are under attack by Lezamaverse! They are after the Queen's crystal." Then he ran off with most of the young men but one stayed behind. "Mercury-hime, my love, please don't die in this battle," He asked her, his prussian blue eyes shining behind the brown bangs that covered his face. "I'll try my prince. You should becareful as well. And please watch over my oniisan for me" The Mercurian Princess said to her love before he ran off onto battle. "Ami-chan, come on you still need to transform." scolded a worried Princess Mars. "I'm coming Kyra-chan. MERCURY POWER!" Ami transformed Sailor Mercury.  
  
Heero stood and watch everything play out as it had thousands of years ago. He was invisable and useless in this place as well. Matilda's minons attacked the unsuspecting senshi and killed Mars and Jupiter. Then Venus sacrificed herself to save Serenity. "That only leaves me to protect the Princess and I will die but I might take a few of the enemy down with me." the dream Mercury said to herself as the yomas apporached. She whipped out her mini computer and planned a stage of attack but never really had a chance to use it because the one of the servants of the Lezamaverse grabbed her by the neck and began to choke the life out of her. Mercury's eyes widened and then out of no where a blade of ice sliced off the youma's arm and sliced it in half too. "You have already taken my princess away from me, I'm not letting you do the same with my oneesan." Mercury Prince yelled while slicing and dicing a few more monsters. Their master was quiet annoyed and took matters into her own hands, first by stabbing the Mercurian Prince in the back with Trowa's trident. She then reached out and choked Mercury and the Prince of the Sun. Heero squinted due to the pain but grabbed Ami's hand as she began to become limp. 'Looks like I'm not gonna make it. Too bad we couldn't be together. Sayonara Ami-chan. Aishteru....' and his neck snapped.  
  
****Tunnel****  
  
Numerious attacks hit Mari, not fazing him much. The only way to defeat him is to heal him but only Ami could do that. "Get down!" Quatre yelled, pushing Mel and Hotaru down to the ground as the attack went over their heads. "He wasn't lying when he said he was the strongest." Shingo stated from behind his new protector, the princess of Earth. "Iie, he's feeding off of Heero's energy. The longer Heero is under their control, the stronger he gets." Sailor Neptune stated, her powers of illusion seeing through this kid's source of power.  
  
****Space****  
  
"Nani?" Heero questioned immediatly as the vision went black, leaving him in a void, floating above the planets. "Do you remember?" Ami's voice asked as her blue hair came into view as she moved closer to the perfect soldier. "R-r-remember?" the Sun Prince seemed to have a stuttering problem. "The Silver Millenium. The wedding day for you and Serenity...." She asked again, him nodding, "To marry for the sake of your kingdom instead of love is foolish. You can not rule a planet happily if you are not happy yourself or that's what my real Okaasan told me. Ironic though, I was about to be forced to marry Tari." "W-why are you talking about that now? How did I get here?" but Mercury half ignored him. "Kyra-chan or to be more exact, the Sunzushou tried to kill you. The Lezamaverse has control over your body and power. You almost killed about half of our group. You are here because the Sunzushou brought us here." she told, dazed, "Heero, you need to fight whatever possesses you. You tried to kill your imooto like a million times. You almost suceeded too until Wufei saved her." His eyes casted their gaze to the ground, he looked like a lost, confused child. "I don't know how. I tried to warn her before." Heero stated clearly. "Just let the crystal cleanse you. You'll be okay again." she explained, giving him a smile of encouragement before disappearing. 'I hope this works.' the perfect soldier told himself before he too disappeared.  
  
****Arena****  
  
Mars and Pluto Prince continued to bang/attack the barrier that was keeping them out of the action. Mo pulled out a anti-evil scroll she bought from the closest shine before their adventure and placed it on the see through shield. She brought her pointer finger down each chinese character, bringing life to it and it ignited. No such luck. "Kuso!" she swore loudly. Wufei tried his staff but to no avail. They just watched the battle inside.  
  
The there were two loud THUDS. The prince of Pluto turned around to find Heero and Ami, both not transformed. The two opened their eyes, the Prince's eyes normal once more. He sat up quickly, the Sunzushou in his hands, smiling. He was actually smiling! "I'm free! Arigato! I'm back to normal." "Yatta!" Molly shouted as she embraced her older brother. Wufei walked over to the blue haired genius and helped her up, "I see you worked your magic once again." She chuckled, brushing the dust off of her skirt and shorts. The happy reunion was cut off when a large ball of fire went a few inches over their heads, crashing into the wall behind them. The moss green haired guy handed the Sunzushou back to his little sister before transforming at will back into his prince attire. A large phenoix of fire perched itself on his shoulder, it's screech shook the chamber. He was pissed. No wait, worse than that. The hilt of the Sun Sword came to his hand, instantly igniting in flames of it's planet. The beautiful colors of orange, yellow, and red blended together as the fire licked the hands on it's owner.  
  
Mari flew in after his enemies only to meet the end of Heero's sword. His eyes widened as he backed away slowly in the air, 'Demo....how? This can't be...' The perfect soldier wasted no time as he began his attack, stabbing the boy in his chest. Mari's power suppy was cut off so he could not heal himself as he plummeted to the ground, clutching his wound. "Now Mercury!" Heero shouted as the princess of Mercury transformed and conjured up her weapon. "Shabon Healing!" As the attack had done to the other two, it cleansed Mari's soul, transforing him.  
  
The small boy's body grew as he...or should I say she, into her 18 year old form. The girl flicked her sky blue hair out of her face as she looked at everyone, a smile on her face. Both of her hands in her long, navy skirt pockets, "Konnichi wa minna-san!" "N-n-nani?!?!?! Mari was a girl?" Shingo questioned, extremely confused. "It's nice to see you too, Shingo." Mari replied like a boy changing into a girl was an everyday thing, "Of course I'm a girl. If I wasn't then how would I engaged to Quatre-sama?" "So you were the girl in my vision. Demo if you were a female then why were you a boy before." The Sun Prince inquired. "That none of your business so just stay out of it." she snapped. "Well instead of arguing, don't you think we should help the others?" Ami jumped in to stop any further arguments, "I think only the Sunzushou can heal them. Heero, will you do the honors?" He nodded, taking the crystal of the Sun out of the senshi of Mars's hand. "But before you do, I think this belongs to you, Molly." Mari stated, handing the princess of Mars her crystal back. The magnificance of the Sunzushou shone through the room, blinding all temporarily.  
  
"Itai.....Nani? What happened?" Duo questioned as he sat up, causing Dawn's body to roll off of him and onto the floor. She opened her eyes as well, blinking in complete confusion,"That's what I would like to know too." The senshi of Jupiter sat on her knees, "Me too." Toni brushed herself off, "So do I. Everything couldn't be a dream." Elf boy got up, "I thought we all had died." "It is odvious that we are very much alive. We have been healed is what happened." Naomi stated, grabbing her staff and transforming once more into Sailor Pluto. "I feel like I've been hit by a ton of bricks." Jadeite told, holding is head, what he fell on after being knocked out. He spotted Heero and dropped into his fighting stance until Pluto placed her hand on his shoulder, "He isn't being controlled. He is good now." The ex- Negaverse lackey growled before calming down.  
  
"Kuso!" The group heard from the walls. A figure passed though the wall, appearing before them, snearing, "Useless like the other two! Mari I had faith in you to complete your mission and yet you failed me like your two worthless siblings! You disgust me!" Lina, Molly, Toni, and Dawn began to crack up at the sight of Matilda. "What's so funny?!?" The queen of the Lezamaverse inquired, veins popping out of her head. "The "great Queen Matilda" is just a little toddler!" Mo blurted out, causing Duo to join in, all mocking the little queen. "SHUT UP!" the little girl began to become violently angry, "Gaki, I only look like a 6 year old demo I've lived for thousands of years. I drank from the ledgendary fountain of youth. And remember this little "toddler" killed you all and destroyed your sorry kingdoms during the Silver Alliance." "That was then wee one. Now we can probably kick you sorry little ass." the African American boasted. Matilda began extremely pissed and appeared behind Heero, "You'll never be able to defeat me now that I have the Sunzushou! Haha!" Her hand went right though Heero's head and pulled out a small orange ball. His eyes became souless once more, the predatory smile came back. The Senshi of Mars dropped everything and sprung into the action, jumping onto the possessed-once- again guy's arms, grabbing the crystal out of his hand. She was about to run for it when the small queen of the Lezamaverse held up the forgotten Mars henshi stick on the floor. Molly's eyes widened extemely, as she tried to grab her PS item back. No one else got the point of this because it wasn't apart of her pure soul anymore....or so they thought. "So you want this, eh?" Matilda gave the item to Heero. His smile was very demonic as he crushed it. The senshi of Mars fell to the floor, twitching, the Sunzushou rolled out her hands.  
  
"Kyra-chan!" Ami screamed as she rushed to her friend's aid. Toni, Dawn, Lina, Maya, Shingo, and Melari quickly follwed in suit as Wufei watched from his spot, his fists clenched, drawing blood, Duo and Trowa felt twinges of sadness, Quatre and Mardiemaia looked down at the ground, Milliardo looked away with disgusted written on his face, Pluto began to panic about how Mars-hime was supposed to die, Jadeite tried to ignore them all, Tari and Mari just praied for the girl's soul. Princess Mars continued to jerk violently as cruel laughter filled the room. The perfect soldier mocked her, "That's what happens to onnas that don't listen to their oniisans. Bad Mo!" The princess of Mercury tore her tearful gaze away from her fallen ally to glare at Heero or what was left of his humanity and his possesser, "You can't do your own dirty work Matilda so you possess others." "Your mother said those words before she died as well. Mercury the strongest power in space, what a joke. The strongest will always be the Lezamaverse!" the little girl boasted before two daggars cut into her arm, releasing Heero's soul from it's small prison within that ball.  
  
The perfect soldier blinked twce as his eyes focused on the scene, "Nani?" His eyes strayed to the small group surrounding one of the senshi on the floor, he spotted a piece of red fabric in the middle of them. He stepped back, hearing a crunch and looked down to the floor to find his sister's Pure Soul item. His eyes grew larger with fear of what he had done. Saturn walked over to the tortured girl and tried to heal her but no use. 'If your soul is destroyed, you have nothing left.' Hotaru thought, looking away from the twitching body of Mo in sorrow. The girl's seizure stopped as her body became cold and limp. "Mars has fallen, who will be the next?" the 6 year old queen questioned, an evil smirk on her face. The group turned to her, all wanting revenge or just to kill her anyways. The real battle was about to begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awww pooo. I killed Mo off. O.o;;;; I killed myself off. Well maybe if she doesn't complain to me aboiut being dead, I'll let her live.  
  
Molly: ¬.¬ Too late. What kind of baka kills off their own personality?!?!? And why did I have to die anyways? I'm the frickin' youngest!!!! ::pouts:: This sucks! ::get's wacked and scolded by MM's okaasan about saying 'sucks'::  
  
MM::points proudly at herself:: This baka! Chotto matte....that didn't sound right. Oh well. You died cause I wanted you to die. It causes more drama. Besides the readers don't want me to kill off the pilots so you just have to be a sacrifice. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Matilda's a little kid, that's a shocker. Heero killed his own imooto. Just like the little girl and her dog, Mary. Mary's the root name of Molly but ya didn't really need to know that but's just odd to me. Ami-chan's P.Oed. Cat fight! What about the other senshi and princes? Will I kill them off too? Anyways, this story's coming to a close soon. How soon I can't tell. It depends on how long I wanna write this. Oh and before I forget:  
  
ARIGATO KAIYA-SAN! ^.^ I appreciate your reviews. And I'll try to make it a happy ending but it will probably depend on what mood I'm in. Right now I'm in a crazed mood so I killed off one of my ppl. Well ja ne for now.  
  
~minimerc 


	23. Chapter 22

Important note at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or their characters. I own Lina, Molly, Maya, Toni, Dawn, Melari, Tari, Mari, Naomi, and Matilda. So dun try to sue me. Ja ne.  
  
****Last Time**** The perfect soldier blinked twice as his eyes focused on the scene, "Nani?" His eyes strayed to the small group surrounding one of the senshi on the floor; he spotted a piece of red fabric in the middle of them. He stepped back, hearing a crunch and looked down to the floor to find his sister's Pure Soul item. His eyes grew larger with fear of what he had done. Saturn walked over to the tortured girl and tried to heal her but no use. 'If your soul is destroyed, you have nothing left.' Hotaru thought, looking away from the twitching body of Mo in sorrow. The girl's seizure stopped as her body became cold and limp. "Mars has fallen, who will be the next?" the 6 year old queen questioned, an evil smirk on her face. The group turned to her, all wanting revenge or just to kill her anyways. The real battle was about to begin.  
  
****************  
  
"Kyra-chan didn't do anything to you. Why did you kill her?" Mercury questioned the midget monarch. Matilda chuckled, "Why do you think, Mercury? Because she was a threat, that's why. She is the only one, besides the Sun Prince that can control the Sunzushou and I can't have that happen. I'll gladly let you join her." "Mars-hime is dead..Mars-hime is dead. This can't be happening!" Pluto walked over to the two glaring girls; her staff outstretched in front of her, ready to attack, "You are corrupting the future. I, as the guardian of Time cannot allow this! Dark Doo.' The senshi of time could not finish her chant as the oxygen was sucked out her body while the small queen used her powers to burn the senshi of Pluto to death. Matilda smirked, daring the next challenger to step up.  
  
Jadeite was about to attack but Wufei beat him to the punch. The enraged Prince of Pluto attacked with both marshal arts skill and good swordsmanship, though none of them helped him in the end. The pint-sized royal was too quick for him as she stole his sword from him and stabbed him with it. '3 down now, only 16 left.' The queen thought to herself as she prepared for the next assault.  
  
Now that the Chinese pilot wasn't there anymore, Jadeite began his attack, still not knowing of any of his powers. He died rather quickly as the Lezamaverse leader blew him up, internally. Venus jumped into battle, along with Uranus, both extremely peeved. "Painful Heart Ache!" "Wind Tornado!" they both shouted, combining their attacks at the last second. It hit Matilda, head on and yet all it did was scratch her left cheek. "Itai. You actually hurt me. I'm really surprised. Now," she smirked devilishly, "it's my turn." She fired back almost the same exact attack at the two senshi with at least 10 times the power that Uranus and Venus had given it. The senshi of the Sky ran in front of her comrade, shielding her from the attack. Toni closed her eyes and braced herself for impact but it never came. Instead she heard two thuds in front of her and screaming from Neptune, Saturn, Mercury, Quatre, and Heero. She opened her eyes, dreading what she would find. 'Oh no. Kami, please no.' she begged as she stared, unbelievingly at the sight in front of her. "T.Trowa?!" she managed to choke out as blood poured from the Prince of Neptune and Prince Saturn. Sailor Venus scurried over, laying Duo's head on her lap, "Duo, why did you have to do that? You better not die on me!" she pleaded.  
  
Ami hung her head, 'How can I help them if I couldn't even save Kyra-chan? I should even be the leader.' "Look Ami-chan, if you're going to think about all of those you couldn't help then you might as well lay down and die right now. Mo couldn't be save, no matter what. It wasn't your fault." Heero told her, reading her thoughts. "How can you say that?" she glared up at him, accusingly, "You act as if Kyra-chan just tripped. She was your imooto and you care nothing about her. It's my entire fault. I should have known what would have happened if her soul item was crushed. I killed her because of my own incompetence." She began to break down, only to be stopped as a rough hand connected with her cheek. "Oneesan, what is wrong with you? Heero's right. Pull yourself together! How else will we beat Matilda? This is probably what she wants!" Quatre knocked into his sister's head. Mercury staggered back, not in pain but the mere shock of what her brother did.  
  
Sailor Saturn tried to hold her ground, controlling the boiling rage within her as her brother slipped away as well as the rest of her new friends. She clenched her fists tightly, causing blood to stain her gloves and the handle of her glaive as she continued to watch as the Queen of the Lezamaverse continued to plummet the last two Americans there. She was about to race out there when she felt someone hold her back. "Tari-san, what are you doing? Let go." "Saturn-hime, I can't let you go. I know you're mad, demo, you have to control yourself. We can't lose you too. So I'll take care of it for you." Mercury Star Maker stated walking off to battle, leaving a speechless Hotaru.  
  
Tari didn't make it in time to save the two girls. The little girl summoned Wufei's fallen sword and beheaded both of them in one swing. 'Kuso Matilda! How are you so fast!' the off-white haired man thought, becoming physically sick from all of the blood. The room's white marble for was now stained will all of the blood of his newly acquired friends, it's stench choking those that were still alive.  
  
A large icicle formed in his fist, as Tari prepared for battle. 'I can't show weakness!' he ordered himself as he continued to walk forward. His former queen smirked in anticipation; "So Tari, you are finally ready to fight me than hide under your princess's skirt. Let's see if you're better than the last time we fought." 'She's mocking me! How dare sh- Whoa hold on a minute Tari, that's what she wants you to do. Don't listen to her.' Tari told himself as her crouched into his fighting stance. A ball of fire just passed his head, burning parts of his neat hair. Now this really ticked him off. His threw a storm of sharp, icicles at the small queen of the Lezamaverse. As the fog cleared, a scratched and frozen Matilda appeared, struggling to escape her imprisonment. "Now Mercury-hime! Destro-" he was cut off as the Lezamaverse's leader's encasement, a large chunk slicing into his back, piercing his heart.  
  
"Tari!" Melari yelled after her brother as she ran over to try to heal him to no avail. She stood slowly, her pink hair shielding her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks, "You killed him.I'll kill you" She began to power up but the time she wasted doing that, Matilda took the opportunity to attack. The Queen of the Lezamaverse created a strong wind that blew Mercury Star Healer into a spike made of ice.  
  
"Let's see that was 8 in under 10 minutes. Wow you're stronger than I thought. Last time it only took me 5 minutes to take all of you down." the little girl boasted. Jupiter growled with frustration and angry, "All she's doing is mocking us. I can't stand this!" and she charged. "Lina-san, chooto matte!" Maya yelled after her ally as joined her. The two tried what Toni and Dawn failed, with some assistance for Milliardo. It still only caused flesh wounds, not crippling the little queen like they had hoped. She then retaliated with her own attack which was like some kind of vacuum that sucked the life from the three's bodies.  
  
"Make that 11 under 10." she gloated as their bodied hit the floor, hard. Prince Mercury stepped up, his sister began to follow him but he stopped her from interfering, "Onee-san, please don't be upset. Everything will work out right. Stay alive, alright." "I should be saying that to you." Ami choked as she gave her brother a small, sad smile as walked away from them towards the battlefield. A hand touched his arm but he had no need to look at the person, he already knew who it was. "So you really plan on dying? Well don't think you're fighting by yourself, Quatre-sama. It's my job to protect Ami-hime and yourself so I'll help you out this once." Mari spoke softly so only Quatre could hear her. "Arigato, I think I'll need all the help I can get. I remember the last battle and I know I didn't stand a chance." he told, speaking in the same low voice she used as the sky blue haired woman next to him nodded in agreement. "Aw is that just kawaii? The prince and his bodyguard wanna play now. Well then, let the games begin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen for the wait for those who still read my story. Kaiya-san, I thank you so much for sticking with me. Demo..I'm not really getting any more reviews. Is my story going downhill? -.- I need more review or I might as well end it next chapter. I know that I'm getting crabby and all like the rest of the uptight authors and authoress but I can see why they get frustrated!! Come on I'm not asking much! Just review, good or bad, I really don't care. JUST REVIEW!!!!!!! I need them to keep up my morale. Let's see the only ones alive now are Quatre, Mari, Ami, Heero, Shingo, Mardemaia, and Hotaru. Well Just to give you a hint, Q and M dun survive too well. Ja ne. ~minimerc 


	24. Chapter 23

Well here I am again with this story. I thought I gave up on it but I guess I really haven't. ::sighs:: Well I would like to thank Kaiya-san for always being there. If you weren't, I would have left Heero as a girl and then it would be a yuri fic. O.o; Scary thought. Second person, Ami-san, a new reviewer, I think. Well I guess I'll finish it for you too. Lastly, Mistress of Ice, you inspired my a lot. No one has ever called me minimerc- sama. I needed that morale/ego boost. And don't beat yourself up for not knowing about FF.net's policy. ^^; I've screwed up a few times myself and I still do. Okay that's it for the thanks. On with it.  
  
Disclaimer: This is the fricken 23 time I've done this. Oh well, here it goes. I dun own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or their characters. You should know whom I own by now. Lina, Molly, Melari, Toni, Dawn, Tari, Mari, Maya, Matilda, Lezamaverse, and Naomi.  
  
****Last Time**** "Make that 11 under 10." she gloated as their bodied hit the floor, hard. Prince Mercury stepped up, his sister began to follow him but he stopped her from interfering, "Oneesan, please don't be upset. Everything will work out right. Stay alive, alright." "I should be saying that to you." Ami choked as she gave her brother a small, sad smile as walked away from them towards the battlefield. A hand touched his arm but he had no need to look at the person, he already knew who it was. "So you really plan on dying? Well don't think you're fighting by yourself, Quatre-sama. It's my job to protect Ami-hime and yourself so I'll help you out this once." Mari spoke softly so only Quatre could hear her. "Arigato, I think I'll need all the help I can get. I remember the last battle and I know I didn't stand a chance," he told, speaking in the same low voice she used as the sky blue haired woman next to him nodded in agreement. "Aw is that just kawaii? The prince and his bodyguard wanna play now. Well then, let the games begin."  
  
****************  
  
Fifteen minutes after the battle had started, it was over as the Prince of Mercury's body fell to the floor, blood surging from his lifeless form, as the other before him. Mari had fallen earlier, now she lay next to her two siblings. This was too much for Saturn and Mercury to handle. Sailor Saturn fell to her knees and cried while Princess Mercury broke into hysterics. Heero slapped her out of it though; they didn't have time to morn now. They were in the mists of battle with no way out except to kill Matilda.  
  
"Sailor Saturn, pull yourself together!" he whispered harshly at the senshi of death and destruction, "Do you want to die as well?" "Why ask such a question, Heero?" Mardemaia interrogated, "She is in pain. She should not have to fight just yet. Or do you not remember that emotion as well?" The Sun Prince scowled, "I've noticed you have done nothing as well, Mardemaia. You haven't even transformed." "Stop it. We have more important things to deal with now or did you forget that we are fighting?" The Moon Prince interjected, forcing both of the two to stop; "Now we have to work together if we want to beat Matilda." "The Sunzushou and the Ginzuishou are the two most powerful crystals in the Universe. So combine their power with the Mercury, Earth, and Saturn Crystals and it should work." Mercury stated, coming back to her senses.  
  
Before their plan could be put into action, Matilda, who seemed to be bored, shot Mardemaia in her chest. She yawned, "Well at least you stopped all of that talking. Are you ready to fight me now?" Hotaru stood, anger clearly shown throughout her features, "Omae kosu." "Funny, that's really funny, Saturn since even you little boyfriend couldn't touch me." Matilda countered, smirking confidently. "Hotaru-chan, calm down. She wants us to be angry. They it would be easier to defeat us. Call upon you power of Saturn." Mercury ordered gently.  
  
The princess of death and destruction nodded, taking her crystal out of her broach and transforming into princess Saturn before whispering, "Saturn Eternal Power." Her body glowed purple as her power began to peak causing the room to turn black. Shingo went next, pulling out the Ginzuishou, "Moon Cosmic Power.." His body shined with power as the black returned to white once more. Mercury removed her crystal as well, returning to her true form as the Princess of Mercury, "Mercury Eternal Power." The room became frigid, as Mercury's magic powered up to it's maximum. "Sun Cosmic Power." Heero muttered as Mercury's ice melted due to the blazing inferno that had erupted from his crystal.  
  
The four stood tall, lost in their own power as the small queen of the Lezamaverse quivered a bit, 'They never did this before.' she thought as she backed away, tripping over one of the fallen senshi, "But I'm Matilda, the strongest queen in the universe. I will not be beaten." With that, the tiny leader called upon her own crystal, the crystal of Nemesis, the dead planet of the Milky Way solar system. "I thought you were familiar, Matilda. Nemesis-hime, the traitor of the Silver Alliance. The one who sold her soul to darkness." The Sun Prince stated, receiving a small smirk from Matilda. "I made the smart choice. I chose the winning side or have you not noticed that all of your good-doing princesses and princes are dead while I stand here, untouched." she retorted off handedly.  
  
"You can never kill those with pure souls or have you not noticed that yet yourself? Their bodies may be gone but their memories live o-" Princess Saturn began but was interrupted. "Please not another one of those long, boring speeches about love, light, and justice. Queen Serenity said the same thing. So did all the rest of the kings and queens of this universe before they died. It is really getting old." "You can never defeat us!" Shingo shouted. (-.- Too much Digimon fanfiction along with Ameria watching and Kingdom Hearts) "Enough talk. I have no intension of conversing with the enemy." Heero told, everyone else agreed.  
  
Princess Mercury, Princess Saturn, the Moon Prince, and the Sun prince stood next to each other, crystals out, parallel to the Queen of the Lezamaverse, who stood in the same position. At first, they simply were no match. It didn't make sense that the crystal of a dead planet was beating the most powerful crystals in the universe.  
  
'I don't think I can do this. I'm.I'm afraid. What's going to happen after this? What..what if we don't make it' Shingo pondered, not knowing his comrades were thinking the same thing.  
  
Pathetic. Just pathetic. I can't believe this.  
  
"Nani? Who's there?" Hotaru spoke, a little confused.  
  
If this is what I died for then I died in vain, what kind of weaklings are you?  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
And me, Molly! I love begin able to manipulate space, time, and dimensions.  
  
"B-b-b-but you're dead." The Moon Prince stated, a little afraid now.  
  
Yeah but that's not the issue right now. What are you waiting for? Kick that little munchkin's sorry butt!  
  
"It's not that easy. Her crystal is stronger than ours!" Ami shouted in frustration, her aura glowed brighter and pushing back the grey beam of the Nemesis Crystal a bit.  
  
It's not stronger. You're almost as dumb as the baka onna here. Haven't you noticed yet how the crystals work?  
  
There was a slight pause. Ami-chan, Hotaru-chan, Hee-sensei, Shin-chan, it's about emotions. The Sunzushou and the Ginzuishou have great powers locked within themselves, demo, your emotions are what bring it out. I hate to admit it but that little kid of a queen has already mastered that.  
  
"Emotions. Just great, Dr. J screwed my over again." Heero growled, his aura pushing it back as well.  
  
Well he screwed us too if this is the extent of your power. You've wasted away everyone else's lives that they put on the line for you. Even Mardemaia died in vain now. When I fought you Heero, I thought you were stronger than this but it seems I was mistaken. First you let that onna use you like a puppet and kill your own imooto, then you let everyone else die for you.  
  
The perfect soldier's eyes burned with anger now. How dare Wufei talk to him like this? But he remained silent, focusing his energy even more toward the girl infront of him.  
  
Though the rest are no better. The Prince of the Moon is always hiding behind the senshi and crying when something wrong happens. 'What if we don't make it?' It's really clear what will happen. Tears formed in the prince's eyes but he refused to give Prince Pluto the satisfaction of seeing him cry.  
  
Oi Wuffie-chan, you shouldn't be so mean. Just to pick on the two guys isn't fair. I mean if Ami-chan and Hotaru-chan cared, they would have been able to defeat that midget a long time ago but they decided to wallow in their sorrow. I mean Q-san's death is meaningless if you all give up and die. I know I didn't save the Sunzushou just so that you could just give up. They don't even care about our deaths anyways. And what next. Do you want another dimension destroyed because of you?  
  
"Now look here, Kyra-chan. We care. We care a lot but it's hard to keep emotions bottled up inside. I've been trying to do that during this who-"  
  
That's the problem. You can't bottle up your emotions. That limits your power. Or at least that's what the Sunzushou told me. You have to let go of all the things that bind you to reality. Don't think about the consequences but only the goal that lies ahead and your emotions will guide you to victory.  
  
"You're smarter than you let on." Saturn told the ceiling before turning to the others, "You heard what she said. We have to let go of our fears and only hope for the best." The rest nodded.  
  
With their power and emotions at their peak, the crystals fired and shot the Nemesis Crystal out of her hand, shattering it two into pieces. After her crystal shattered, Matilda stood there, worse than death as the power of the united four crystals at away at her body. Her eyes were filled with tears of pain and hatred, not for them but for herself as she had realized that she had been a fool for so long. As her body crumbled, a thank you was whispered into the wind.  
  
The quartet fell to the ground, exhausted and pasted out. The only crystal still active was the Mercurian crystal because its master's emotions were still unsettled. The castle around them crumbled as a faint blue light surrounded them and they disappeared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wow! That took along time to get the guts to write. Oh well. Anyways I would like to celebrate the first year anniversary of this story! Yay! I've been writing this story for a whole year. I didn't think I had that kind of attention span. Well Hope ya liked. Ja ne  
  
~minimerc 


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I dun own SM or GW or their characters. I own the other people.  
  
****Last Time**** The quartet fell to the ground, exhausted and pasted out. The only crystal still active was the Mercurian crystal because its master's emotions were still unsettled. The castle around them crumbled as a faint blue light surrounded them and they disappeared.  
  
****************  
~"Sayonara.."~  
  
She woke with a start, panting as she wiped the sweat from her brow. It didn't make sense. She couldn't remember a thing about her dream and yet it shook her up so much. The only thing that came to mind was the word 'sayonara' but why did that have any relevance? The black haired girl sighed inwardly, shaking off her 'freaky' dream. She looked at her alarm clock; it read 5:00 am. "It looks like I'm not going to get much sleep today," she thought, grumpily but she felt like she didn't need it. Her body felt heavy like it had been sleeping for days. "Iie, that can't be it. Hotaru, you're thinking to much into things," the girl told herself as she slid out of her bed and went to dress.  
  
As she stepped out of her bathroom, an odd feeling came over her. It was loneliness. That didn't make sense either. 'Why do I feel so empty and alone now? I've been alone for along time so why is it bothering me now? Mama and papa have been gone for a while now. I don't get it. Why do I feel this way?' One word came out of her mouth, "Sayonara." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~"Sayonara"  
  
She rubbed her head as she rose from her slumber. 'Why does my head hurt so much? I don't remember falling on it. Actually I don't remember anything at all.' Another girl told herself, seclusion closing in upon her mind. "Amnesia? Iie. I remember who I am," she paused for a second, "Mizuno Ami. Birthday: September 10. Age: 16. I just don't remember what happened to me."  
  
Her mind rang with the word 'sayonara.' "Sayonara means good-bye so why.? Why does this word have an influence on me?" she questioned herself. The voices that spoke the word sounded full of sorrow. The voices were also familiar and yet she, Mizuno Ami, could not place them. She then looked to her clock to see it was 5 o'clock in the morning. She knew there was no way she could return to the land of dreams so she stood to shower and dress.  
  
A half an hour later, she stepped out of her apartment building; her destination was the park. Her azure hair swayed in the morning breeze as she walked to the park, a book in hand. She continued to stroll down the empty street until a young man ran into her. "Gomen nasai. I didn't see you." Ami said as he bent down to pick up her book. He gave it back to her and grunted as his prussian blue eyes examined her before he left. The blue haired girl opened her mouth without realizing it, "Sayonara Heero." Now that caught the guy's attention. "What did you just say? How do you know my name?" the questioned escaped his lips, his tough façade faded away as a look of what? Happiness? Shock? Recognition? She couldn't tell. "I-I-I don't know. I just said it."  
  
She didn't know why she said anything. She didn't think she even knew the guy-scratch that. She couldn't remember him, somewhat, but his eyes made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. His eyes spoke of pain, bloodshed, loss, and loneliness and yet she couldn't see how he would know of any of it. The boy continued to watch her cautiously, "Who are you? You know my name so you must have known me. What has happened to me over the last few months?" "I said I don't know, Heero-san. I can't remember anything as well. I am out to find something that will help me remember. I am of no use to you so could you please let me go on with my life?" she wasn't really frustrated with him but with herself and she had to take it out on someone.  
  
"Gomen," he muttered before looking to the sky, "I am only a ex-soldier trying to find himself in the future. Your eyes tell me the same story and yet you are unaware of it yourself." This shocked the blue haired genius but his words made sense. A few tears rolled down her cheek before he wiped them away. "I hope you find what you are looking for." he told her before walking off. The girl sat there and watched him; a small blush crept onto her face. "I hope you do too, Heero-san," she whispered to his fading figure. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had sat down next to her in the park. His soft eyes sent a greeting to her and she nodded in response. Hotaru felt strange around him. Something about him created butterflies-no wait- fireflies in her stomach. Anxiety? Maybe. Fear? No, she wasn't afraid of anything. A crush? Could be but highly unlikely. They had just meet. She didn't know anything about him. Maybe it was better that way. His smooth voice broke her thought train. "Ano.what did you say?" she asked, a little embarrassed now. "I asked do I know you from somewhere?" he repeated. "I don't think so. Why?" she replied. "It just seems like I've meet you before." he stopped and smiled, "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Quatre Rabarba Winner and you are?" "I'm Hotaru. Tomoe Hotaru." she answered again. "Tomoe Hotaru. Firefly of the Earth, that's a nice name." he told her and she blushed. "Hai. My papa named me. It's a nice name until people tease you about it." she notified the blonde. "You shouldn't pay attention to them. Your name is wonderful. My first name is a French number and I'm not of French descent." He did have a point. Hotaru began to giggle and he laughed with her.  
  
Time passed and soon the black haired girl had to leave. "Gomen nasai, Quatre-san. I have to go now because school starts soon," she stated, giving the boy of Arab origin a small smile. He returned it, "I'm sorry if I interrupted you before. It's just that you looked very sad sitting here alone." "Domo arigato. You must be empathic or something. Sayonara Quatre- san." she spoke but then froze. That word came up again. She shivered a bit at the thought of the word. 'Sayonara means good-bye.' After a moment, she left. Little did Hotaru know the word had the same affect on Quatre as it had her. "Sayonara, Hotaru-chan." he finally said, getting ready to attend his classes at the newly rebuild Sank Kingdom. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang, signifying that the school day should begin. Students yapped on about their weekend and gossiped about the pilots in their class. The 5 ex-Gundam Pilots sat in the back of the room, away from the rest and yet they always seemed to be in the spotlight. The teacher, Maya-san entered the room and the noise level eventually died down. "Today class, we are lucky to have 2 new students. These two girls are extremely bright for they have skipped two grades in order to get into this class. Ladies, you can come in." a mid-aged red haired woman spoke, ushering 2 girls, "Please introduce yourselves."  
  
"Mizuno Ami, I'm glad to be here."  
  
"Tomoe Hotaru, it's a pleasure."  
  
That caught two of the pilots' attention. 'The girl from earlier!' Quatre and Heero thought at the same time as the teacher continued to praise to new students. "You all should try to do at least half of what these two young ladies have done. Now Mizuno-kun, Tomoe-kun, please take your seats. There are a few empty seats in the back of the room." And so they made their way to the back of the room, all eyes watching them, except for the teacher who was writing the assignment on the board. Each girl made brief eye contact with the pilots before sitting down next to each other.  
  
Half the day was over and it was lunchtime. Ami and Hotaru had become friends already, despite their shyness. For some odd reason, both of them seemed to be at ease with each other, blocking out the normal insecurity. They also acquired a few more friends. Lina and Toni were two girls in class that had come up to them and acted civil. The rest of the kids seemed a bit jealous. And a girl named Dawn joined them a little later; she was a friend of Toni. So the little group of girls sat down with each other, talking about irrelevant things like why the sky was blue and why grass was green but that was interrupted when a short, red headed girl tripped over the blue haired genius. Both of their food went flying all over the ground and the ants began their feast on it.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Oneesan. I didn't really see you," the red head said, continuously bowing before Ami. The she saw the mess she had made, "I'm really sorry about your lunch too. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just wait here please." The short girl ran off in a flash before Ami could open her mouth. "That was odd. That girl looked familiar." Dawn began. "Yeah I think she's on the fencing team." Toni inserted into the conversation "Oh yeah she that freshmen." Lina told, knowing of course because she was on the fencing team herself. "What's her name?" Hotaru asked. "I don't remember. She doesn't really talk to many people in practice but she is pretty good." the girl of Latin American descent stated.  
  
Moments later the girl returned, huffing, with what looked like sandwiches and Coke in her hands, "Here you go, Oneesan. I hope you like it." "Iie. I can't accept this. You have it." Ami said, pushing the food back at the younger girl. "I can't. I would feel guilty if I knew you didn't have anything to eat because of my klutz attack. Take it please." the girl begged. This back and forth of the sandwiches lasted for about ten more minutes until Ami finally gave up. She munched on the food as the others talked. The freshmen had begun to get up and leave, "Chooto matte, what's your name?" the raven-haired girl inquired. "Saotome Molly." the red head answered. "Why don't you eat with us Molly-san?" Ami invited. "Well I'm not that hungr-" her stomach growled and she put her hand behind her head, "Okay, so I am hungry. I don't have any more money for food." That made the blue haired girl feel guilty, "Well you should have gotten yourself some lunch instead of buying me some." "Don't worry about it. I can last a few hours until I get home." the red head told.  
  
The lunch bell rang. "Oh minna-san, I don't know your names." Molly told. "I'm Ami and this is Hotaru, Dawn, Toni, and Lina." "Well it has been nice meeting you. Sayonara." Again with the damned word! All of them felt it. Why did this word string a cord deep within their souls? The red head's smile faltered as she silently cursed herself for using the fateful word. Then just as the eeriness came, it left with the group as they disperse. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day was over, finally. No, Ami didn't think that because the work was too hard. The work was too easy to her. She thought that because everywhere she went, everyone she talked to used that word. She then stopped in her tracks. Someone was following her. A rushed panic came over her, filling her petit figure with adrenaline. She closed her eyes, turned, and swung at the person behind her, her fist making contact with flesh. She was about to reel her arm back to make another blow but it was caught in mid air.  
  
She opened one eye and found herself, once again, staring into pools of prussian blue. "Heero-san?" He rubbed his cheek that was now bruising, unfazed by her attack, "Do you always attack people behind you?" The girl broke into a large blush, "Gomen.but you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Why are you following me anyway?" The boy paused for a moment as if he were trying to think of what to say. "Because I feel I have to protect you," he told her, slowly. "Nani? Protect me? Why?" she questioned. "The same reason you knew my name. I don't know myself. I am just fulfilling a promise I made to someone. They told me to follow my heart and it's telling me I need to protect you." There was a long, welcomed silence as the two kids stood there, the sun melting behind the horizon behind them. Ami nodded her head, smiling, "My mind says that's crazy but my heart says it's just fine. I'll take your 'someone's' advice as well."  
  
A woman, looking the age of 23, stood in the shadows watching the Japanese pilot and senshi of ice, with a smile on her face. She then disappeared, reappearing at the spot where the Arab pilot and the senshi of death and destruction sat. Her last stop was to see a little blonde boy and his older sister returning home from school with his new pastel haired girl friend. "Good luck minna-san. I will be watching over you." She walked away with 14 keys in her palms, one for each of the Sailor Senshi and princes, excluding herself. The time portal opened as she transformed into the Keeper of Time and stepped through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the chaos of Time stood four lonely soldiers as Pluto entered. "Now you are sure that you do not want your memories erased like the others?" she questioned the triplets. They stood in silence for a while. Each shook their heads, "I love Quatre-sama too much. If I am to lose my memories, I may interfere in his relationship with Hotaru-san." Melari told. "And I love Ami-san too much. I may jeopardize her and Heero-san's relationship." Tari stated. "I love Ami-hime and Quatre-sama too much. I may screw up both of their lives." Mari said, tears building up in the back of her eyes, "We shall become solitary soldiers and watch over them as they lead their normal lives. We will fight so they do not have to. That is what Ami-san wished for. To end the fighting and live normal lives." The senshi of Time turned to the fourth person, Jadeite, "And you Jadeite?" "You know that it is my place here as Chronos. I cannot abandon my duties or you." the ex- Dark Kingdom crony stated. "Very well." the warrior of Time ended. "Sayonara minna-san." the three chorused, each of the princes and senshi hearing it.  
  
'Sayonara. Good-bye. Why does this word have so much meaning to me? Does it have to do with my past?' the two ex-twins of Mercury thought, 'I shouldn't worry. I can't live in the past, only towards the future. And I have friends that can help me. That is all I need. So I say good-bye to my past. Sayonara.' Their partners snapped the two back to their senses.  
  
~As the stars dictated, with the end comes a new beginning. The end of one life starts another. The endless cycle of death and rebirth for the children of the solar system will not stop until the next generation is born. Each of their powers has brought them together for power is attracted to power. You cannot escape fate or destiny for they shape life itself. You can only prolong it. There will come a time again when they will be need to battle for peace cannot last. Peace is too precious for it can break at any second, like glass. The end will come once again, it has been told by the stars, but for now peace shall reign over the universe. ~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
And that's all folks! I'm finished with the story. Epilog, maybe. All I know it that this chapter took me awhile to write. I'm sorry I couldn't post it sooner but I was having writer's block. I had to rewrite this chapter over 3 to 5 times. It's longer than I normally write. It's almost 5 full pages. Anyways I hope you like it. Now my thank yous:  
  
Kaiya-san, do you know how many times I've thanked you? Your middle name must be the same as Usagi-san, ne? Well I like the criticism on the writing. FF.Net loves to not do what I want it to. I can't get Italics. Anyways I would love to try and write a Heero/Ami Yuri though. It sounds extremely interesting. Thanks for always being a reviewer  
  
Christina-Marie (Christina_carmona@yahoo.com), thanks! I mean with new people reading my story I feel really special! ^-^ *CHING* I'm glad ya like  
  
Mistress of Ice, thankies! I would have just ya know, forgot without you there. I'm sorry I'm ending the story though but I think a year and 24 chapters is long enough. ^-^ Arigato Mistress of Ice again.  
  
And I'd like to thank all that read and all that reviewed. Some people just read and not review, I know I used to do it. Anyways I had to get this out now cause I'm going to the Anime Con in Boston this weekend to see the American voice actors for the 5 Gundam Pilots! ::drools:: Okay ja ne for the last time.  
  
~minimerc 


End file.
